On Your Side
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Scorpius takes a position at Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration Professor, but are his interests in teaching the only reason he did it? And with a special sixth year student in the picture things become far more complicated than planned. Teacher/Student
1. Chapter 1

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter One: _Introduction._

**A/N: **I do not own the Harry Potter universe. This IS an AU, which stands for Alternate Universe, which means things are different from the books. Namely that Scorpius is a lot older here than he is in the books. I can't expand on that too much without giving something away. So, sit back, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story, dedicated to my dear friend xNomii, who will also be BETAing. I love youuu!

* * *

><p>A small blond haired child stared up with wide grey eyes as he listened to his grandfather tell him a bedtime story. It was a scary story, but every time he was asked if he was scared he denied it; he was a big boy now. His grandfather's face would light up with pride and he would continue the story, despite the fear in his grandson's eyes. The small boy listened intently as he finished the tale with a flourish, his ageing hands gesturing to aid his story. The large grey eyes that looked so much like his son's widened once again and the mouth fell open slightly.<p>

"So you see, son. No matter what people say, it was not a fight for good and evil. It was a fight between two groups. The winners write history, so they can say what they want. There is no nobility and truth in their lies."

"But I thought Mr Potter was a good man."

Anger flashed his grandfather's face. "Who said such a thing? Mr Potter is as bad as those he fought; he did not care about what happened to us, did he?"

White-blond hair shook side to side.

"Who said Mr Potter was a good man?" he repeated.

"It-it was daddy. When I asked him who Mr Potter was. He said he was a good man."

There was a sound from the door which sprung open, the child jumping in fright and the elder man turning to see who barged into the room. A man no older than twenty four stepped into the room, glancing between his father and child suspiciously, settling on the older man and narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Why are you telling him Harry Potter is a good man?" was the response.

The younger man's chest puffed out as he sighed in annoyance. "He's far too young to understand the complications, father. And Harry Potter _is _a good man," he turned to his son, face softening. "Don't worry, Scorpius, grandpa's just telling fanciful stories."

The child nodded, but remained silent as his father grasped his grandfather's arm, hoisting him off the small stool that was placed by his bed for night time stories and bringing their faces close together with a warning snarl, whispering words the child could barely hear.

"_Stop filling his head with hate." _

"Lucius, Draco, this is hardly the place for you to be arguing," scolded a feminine voice from the door. The three males turned to see the lady of the manor standing in the doorway. She smiled down at her grandson, beckoning the two men out of the room and moving in to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, little Scorpius. Everything will be fine in the morning."

* * *

><p>Scorpius glanced down at the letter resting on his desk, his hand clutching the mirror in his pocket. He sucked in a breath and put the letter safely in a pocket of his suitcase, closing it and sealing it, ready to head to his new job as Transfiguration Professor. Grey eyes squeezed shut and he lifted the case, going over the instructions from the headmistress in his head. It would be bizarre to be working side by side with people who had taught him merely three years before, but he felt an apprehension and dread that didn't come from his new job, but from the reason why he applied in the first place.<p>

_They're looking for a new Transfigurations Professor. _

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unease he felt. It would not do if his grandfather saw that he was uncomfortable with the task at hand, he had to be strong willed. Determined to do what was asked of him, no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel. Because this was the right thing to do. He had to enact his grandfather's revenge in memory of his grandmother. The world had no right to toss her aside as they did; no right to slander her name. He couldn't let his grandfather down again.

_You have failed me once. Here is your second chance. _

A knock on his door made him jump, and he spun round to see a well-dressed man standing in his doorway, lines on his face making him seem older than he was. Scorpius relaxed, smiling slightly and nodding at his father, who returned the gesture and walked forward, patting his son on the back comfortingly. Scorpius glanced back down at the luggage in his hand.

"You read to go, son?"

Scorpius met his father's eyes and nodded confidently. "Yes, I am."

"It'll do you some good to be away from your grandfather's insistent ramblings," Draco said with a scowl. "I worry you take what he says too seriously sometimes."

"I know," the younger man rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm glad you're going to miss me."

The scowl eased into a smile. "Of course I am. You best write to us to let us know you arrived safely, and whether or not you're enjoying it," he hesitated for a moment. "And give Minerva my regards."

"Of course, father," Scorpius gestured to the door. "I best be off. I believe she wanted me to travel by train, and if I remember rightly it is very prompt."

"Yes, well, have a safe trip," the man chuckled. "It's a bizarre thing, watching you pack for Hogwarts again."

"Trust me; I'm just dreading the train ride."

The two men headed out of the room and down towards the entrance hall to the Manor, seeing the eldest Malfoy standing by the front door, the cane that held him once with grace now holding him in a hunch, long white blond hair now thin and grey. He turned as he heard footsteps, smirking upon seeing the younger men, bowing his head to his grandson. The two arrived, an awkward moment, where Draco eyed his father suspiciously.

"I hope you have a pleasant journey," Lucius said dryly. "I know how you love trains."

"Thank you, grandfather. I will make sure to visit when I get the chance."

The man's smirk widened. "Oh, I believe you will have plenty to keep you busy."

Scorpius swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to give his father a quick hug, nodding his head to his grandfather, and smiling briefly as he left the cold house, apparating away with a crack.

"What are you planning, father?"

Lucius smiled at his son. "What are you talking about, Draco?"

The man narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You will stop filling my sons head with lies, do you understand? I thought we got past this while he was at school, but I overheard you telling him more bullshit yesterday. I'll not have any of it."

Lucius' smile merely widened and he turned, hobbling off to the study. "Perhaps you should go make sure your _wife_ has taken her medication, if you still call her such."

Draco clenched his fists, grinding his teeth in a mixture of anger and sadness. When his son was first born, he was a happy boy, in a warm house, and they were a family that was brought together after the war, despite the scandals and hate from their enemies and friends. There were five of them, and there was love. But no longer was there warmth that filled the house. The dark corners and hidden emotions that they had tried to ignore had gotten to them, and then Narcissa-!

He turned on his heal abruptly, dispelling the thoughts that were creeping into his mind, heading back up the stairs towards his wife's chambers, reminding himself of the bright, talented young woman he knew he still loved, despite her imperfections. With a click of his fingers the house elf was by his side in seconds, carrying a tray, well aware of what time it was.

"Things will certainly be different without Scorpius here, Rinkle," he said with a heavy sigh. "I hope you're prepared."

The elf nodded her head, scurrying after her master with large sad eyes. "Yes Mr Malfoy Sir. We will be fine."

* * *

><p><em>OOOooooOOOoo I totally just ruined the mood, didn't I? <em>

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and that it wasn't too short. Obvsly the other chapters will be longer, this one was just the introduction. I have a well thought-out (kind of) plan for this story, so you need not worry about me going off track (much). Hopefully I will be able to write something that isn't a trashy little humour fanfic like usual. Please don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism; I won't be able to improve something if you don't point it out. Then again I still seem to be mildly apostrophe mad. _

_R+R _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

PREVIEW

"Rose! Rose! Have you seen him? The new teacher?"

"Merlin, Al, don't you join in with all this gossip too!"

"But Rosie, the train ride will be boring if I don't have entertainment!"

"I saw him on the platform. It was hard to miss, with you staring at him so intently."


	2. Chapter 2

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Two: _First Encounters_

**A/N: **I have very little to say. Other than to complain that my hairbrush has fallen under the couch.

* * *

><p>Albus groaned as his green eyes opened, scrunching shut quickly to avoid burning his retinas on the offending light that was seeping into the room. He rolled over, making a noise of protest and curling his covers over his head; well aware of whom it was trying to wake him up, and well aware of the day. He had to get up and go to Kings Cross station so he could board the Hogwarts Express and be off to school once again. He heard his mothers' wise words in the back of his mind, telling him that he should have tried to return to a normal sleeping pattern the week before to make it easier to return to Hogwarts. He didn't listen, knowing full well that he would regret the decision to continue to sleep in until noon, but it didn't make it any easier.<p>

"Seriously, Al, if you make me late, I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

He refused to move, not even looking up to glare at the offending female. How dare she come into his room unannounced and open his thick curtains to waken him so rudely? Who did she think she was, his mother?

"You have five seconds before I get James."

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" he whined, sitting up and dreading the thought of his older brother coming to get him out of bed. The redheaded girl smirked proudly, hands on her hips and brown eyes glinting. "Get out my room, Lils."

"How do I know you'll be getting up?"

"_Mum_!"

The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes though her smirk didn't leave her face. "We don't have that long, Alby. I've already eaten breakfast."

He glared at his little sister as she left his room, practically skipping. She was always a morning person, and always enjoyed waking up her older brothers. Though she never joined their war of the worst things to wake up to, something they had tried to include her in with little success. Jet black hair hit the pillow again, and green eyes slipped closed as Albus decided he could probably get away with another five minutes. He rolled over to be on his side, yelping as he rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Glad to hear you're out of bed."

"Fuck off, James."

The eldest Potter child grinned brightly, running a hand through his tussled hair. "Come on dude, if I'm going to escort you to the station the least you could do is make an effort to get up."

Albus reluctantly untangled himself from his quilt, leaving it on the floor and ripping off his t-shirt, dropping it and opening his drawers to find clothes to wear to the station. "I don't see why dad can't take us. He's not that busy."

"Because Annabelle is getting dropped off by her super-hot cousin and the last thing Lily wants is to be seen being taken to the station with her dad, how _uncool _would that be?" James teased, rolling his eyes. "Oh my _God_, Al, keep up, seriously."

"Don't you start too; I'm getting so tired of Lily's new slang."

"Who isn't?" James said with a laugh. "Hurry up though; I'm not going to wait for you if you're late. We're driving."

"I'll be five minutes."

With a pat on the doorframe James disappeared, leaving Albus to get changed, tossing his uniform into his rucksack and throwing it over his shoulder, glancing at the mess on his floor and debating whether or not he should clear it up. Then again, he was pretty sure it would still be there when he got back at Christmas. He lugged his things down the stairs, entering the kitchen and grinning brightly at the cereal left in a bowl for him to eat. His siblings greeted him with varying levels of enthusiasm as he sat at the table, starting on the slightly soggy food and wolfing it down quickly, the other two at the table having finished theirs earlier. It wasn't long before the boys were packing the luggage into the car; Lily sat happily in the passenger's seat inspecting her nails. As soon as they were all piled in James started down the road, heading for the journey to the station.

Albus was entirely thankful when they arrived; not being a huge fan of his brother's slightly reckless driving. The three Potters arrived at Kings Cross; Albus managing his luggage without needing a trolley, James pushing Lily's many things for her slightly reluctantly. They arrived at the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters, Lily striding through first, her brothers following at a much slower pace. As soon as they entered, Albus turned to take in the scene of many people, green eyes widening as he spotted one in particular.

A man who was taller than him and slim, with the appearance of someone who looked about Teddy's age, especially with the air of grace he held, surveying the students. The man was standing alone, with a trunk beside him, not talking to anyone. He felt his heartbeat quicken as stormy grey eyes turned to meet his curiously, the fairest blond hair he'd ever seen pushed out of them to show them in all their glory. He felt his cheeks heating up slightly as the man gave him a curt nod and a flicker of a smile.

He jumped a mile high when a hand clasped down on his shoulder. "Come on, Al, hurry up. What the hell are you staring at?"

A bright red flushed across the sixteen year olds cheeks and he turned to face his brother. "Nothing! Nothing, sorry, still quite tired."

A wicked and familiar grin passed across James' face. "What's that look for, Alby? Did you spot a cute girl?"

Albus scoffed, shrugging the hand off his shoulder and continuing towards the train. "We have to hurry up, right? Let's get going."

James raised a brow but remained silent, following his little brother and pushing away his curiosity. He left Lily with her things, giving her a quick noogie in front of her friends, something she was not at all happy about, before going to say goodbye to his other sibling, exchanging a manly hug before Albus got onto the train, making a beeline for the compartment he had sat in for five years previously.

As soon as his backside landed on the seat he let out content sigh, his head resting on the back of the seat and letting himself move into a slightly slouching position. He was so looking forward to just sleeping a good solid one or two hours before he had to get into his school robes. The illusion of sleep was shattered however as the door slid open, a familiar light brown haired girl tugging her luggage into the compartment and sighing in annoyance as she stowed it.

"I hope you're not going to sleep on me, Albus Potter."

"What's your sister done now?" he asked lightly with a smile.

Lucy sat opposite her cousin, pulling her long straight hair back into a ponytail before letting it go, allowing it to frame her face again. "She was gloating, as usual. Going on about how when she was in sixth year she was a prefect," the girl scoffed. "Yes, and she was a prefect in fifth year too, we did this last year. Merlin, the girl just doesn't shut up!"

Albus chuckled. "I'm glad James doesn't have that to rub in my face. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Lily does next year, she can be a right swot sometimes, we've got a bet on whether or not she gets a badge. Be the first in our family to get one."

The girl hummed in agreement, nodding slightly and tucking her fair hair behind her ear. She sucked in a breath as a silhouette passed their door, Albus looking up curiously and feeling his face heat up once again as he caught a glimpse at what Lucy had seen. The two teenagers sat in silence for a few moments, the boy slightly bewildered and the girl trying to crane her neck to try see more of the man striding down the train confidently.

She turned to her cousin with a small smile on her face. "Is that our new Transfigurations Professor?" she asked, her blue eyes glittering. "He's barely older than Teddy!"

"I didn't think he looked that old," Albus agreed, the usual slightly less-than-manly thrill of gossiping with his cousin stirring once again. "He looks kind of familiar though, do we know-?"

The two were cut-off from their thought process as the door snapped open, turning their attention to the third member of their party. The final sixth year Weasley entered the room, leaving her case in the doorway and plonking down on the bench next to Albus, already dressed in her uniform. She barely had time to think before the boy next to her continued his train of thought however.

"Rose! Rose! Have you seen him? The new teacher?"

She groaned, having already been accosted by her Ravenclaw friends on this particular topic. "Merlin, Al, don't you join in with all this gossip too!"

Lucy chuckled at this. "But Rosie, the train ride will be boring if I don't have entertainment!"

Albus shared a bright grin with the brunette girl before Rose raised a brow at him, smirking slightly. "I saw him on the platform. He was hard to miss, with you staring at him so intently."

The boy flustered brightly and Lucy's playful grin turned into an excited smile. "Ally, don't tell me you have your eye on our teacher!"

"Of course I don't," he defended, though the red in his face gave him away. "I was merely taking an interest in what he was like."

"An interest in what his arse was like maybe."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed slightly. "Do either of you even know who he is?"

They exchanged slightly unsure looks before shaking their heads.

"Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy?" she glanced between them, seeing a spark of recognition in Lucy's eyes. "He was at school with James and Teddy," she expanded to the only boy. "Huge scandal amongst the pureblood families? Dad hates his guts?"

"No offence Rose, but Uncle Ron hates a fair few people."

The redhead couldn't deny this. "That's entirely beside the point, Al."

"What is the point?"

"The point _is_ he's the son of a Death Eater. Dad saw him on the platform and said we have to be careful, and that he's no good."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Stop being so paranoid, Rose. I bet your mum told you not to judge him on what Uncle Ron says."

Rose flustered lightly and looked away guiltily. "Perhaps."

"Besides, we're just having a little gossip, no harm in that," she grinned slightly darkly. "After all, if eye-candy wasn't put on the earth for us to stare at, what's it there for?"

"Lucy!"

Albus laughed as Rose's face lit up brighter than a Lumos charm, patting the girl on the back sympathetically. "We're sorry, Rosie. We'll stop if it makes you feel awkward."

"Speaking of eye-candy, where's that luscious Finnigan?" Lucy continued in a teasing tone. "I wonder if being apart from the summer has stopped him pining over you."

"He wasn't _pining _over me," Rose pressed, folding her arms across her chest. "Get over it, Lucy." She turned her attention to the boy next to her again. "Looking forward to Transfiguration lessons then, seeing as you appear to be fond of this teacher?"

Albus ignored the obvious edge to the question and let his head hit the back of the seat, letting out a frustrated groan. "No, I'm really not. I barely scraped enough to continue it for sixth year; Professor McGonagall took a lot of convincing to agree to let me take it for my N.E.. She tried to suggest I think of a different career path."

Lucy mock gasped. "The cheek!"

"I know," Albus said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "James said he doubted it was the teacher's fault I didn't do too well, so a change of professor wouldn't matter."

Rose laid a hand on her cousins' shoulder with a soft smile. "It's a good thing you'll have me there to keep your grades up, isn't it?"

Green eyes sparkled. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I have been told so, yes."

Lucy was quick to change the subject from studies to the sweet trolley and whether or not Rose thought Hugo would be joining Lily as a prefect when they entered their fifth year, and whether or not the redhead was hoping to get the position of head girl, to which she replied with disgust at the thought of something like 'Head Girl' disturbing her studies. They all knew she would never turn down the roll if it was given to her though. It wasn't long before the three were caught up in a joyful discussion, glad to be heading back to school and away from various annoyances such as sisters and a lack of interesting books to read, despite the looming knowledge of the work that would be in front of them.

"Okay," Al pushed himself up and grabbed his rucksack, gesturing to Rose's case still in the doorway. "Move that, I'm going to the loo. Might as well get changed while I'm there."

Lucy glanced at her watch and bit her lip. "It is getting towards that time a little bit, isn't it?"

"You can have your privacy in getting changed while I'm gone."

"Because I'm worried about my cousin being a pervert, the gay one at that."

Albus flustered lightly, still not used to his favourite cousins knowing about his preference in men. "Just because you don't mind, doesn't mean I want to risk seeing that; ugh, gross!" he teased, ruffling her hair and sliding into the hallway, pushing the door closed and heading in the direction of the toilets. He slipped into the boys bathroom and nodded at a couple of the people there who he knew, moving into a stall and shrugging his pack from his shoulders, rifling through to find his uniform before tugging his Muggle clothing off and changing.

As he left the bathrooms, wiping his hands dry on his robes, he stopped to see two familiar faces close to the bathroom. He frowned, recognising his sister and her group of giggling friends, notoriously known for their flirting and interrogation of new people. He honestly couldn't say he was surprised that they were bothering their new Professor, especially as the man wasn't bad on the eyes. He did seem less than pleased about it however.

"Lily!" Albus called, walking over to the group, well aware of his red and gold tie sticking out amongst the group of silver and green. "Have you caught up with Hugo yet?"

The girl scoffed, scrunching her nose up. "No, _Albus_, I have not. Do you have to disturb me when I'm with my friends?"

As much as he loved his little sister, she was a right cow when she was with her Slytherin buddies. "Apparently I do. I left Mr Giggles on your case by the way; I can't believe you forgot to pack him."

Lily looked positively horrified. "You _what_?" she near screeched. "I didn't bring that old thing for a reason Al! I can't believe you sometimes," she stormed down the halls, her entourage following, clearly eager to find out what 'Mr Giggles' was. "You'll regret this!"

Albus gave a toothy grin, watching her go and feeling the pride he felt at successfully getting rid of her overshadow the feeling of dread at her revenge. "I'm sure I will," he called half-heartedly, before he remembered exactly why he was trying to scatter the group. He turned to the object of seemingly everyone's attention, clearing his throat and feeling slightly awkward as he said; "Sorry about her. She's a bit nosy; gets it from our gran."

The man nodded politely, a stray smile playing on his lips. "I should probably thank you, I had forgotten how gossipy teenage girls could be," grey eyes looked him up and down. "So, you're also a Potter?"

"Yeah, Al," the dark haired boy held out a hand in greeting along with a friendly smile.

A pale hand shook his firmly. "Professor Malfoy," the man said with such smoothness Albus had to curse his family's unnatural tendency to fluster at the slightest thing that made their heart race. "It's a pleasure."

"Thanks," he pulled his hand back, slightly too quickly, and couldn't help but continue to smile. "The new Transfiguration Professor, right?"

"Correct, nice observation," he raised a fine brow. "Shall I be expecting you in my class, Mr Potter?"

Merlin who knew grey could be such a beautiful colour. "Of course- I mean, yeah, I'm taking Transfigurations," he laughed slightly awkwardly. "I want to become an Auror; it's kind of a requirement." And now it sounded like he didn't want to take it.

"I look forward to seeing you in class then," the blond man nodded his head in the direction the girls had disappeared. "And I hope the punishment for whatever you claimed to have done is not too severe."

Albus waved it off. "She'll be less irritated when she realises I didn't bring the damned teddy bear, I hope," he cringed slightly. "She's slightly unpredictable like that."

"Well, should I hear of any young Slytherin girls attempting to take revenge, I'll be sure to do my best to stop it," he smirked. "It will be most satisfying to not be on the receiving end of punishment for once."

The smaller male laughed again, much easier this time. "Glad to know a teacher's got my back. I best be getting back to my friends, before they think I fell down the toilet or something."

"We couldn't have that now."

Albus grinned, giving a small wave and reluctantly heading back down the carriage. "Later Professor!"

It took all his willpower not to look back and see what the older man was doing. He managed it however and successfully made his way back to his cousins, who were thankfully both decent, Lucy in her Gryffindor tie and Rose now adorned with her Ravenclaw tie and prefect badge. The two girls smiled at him as he proceeded to tell them about his chance encounter with Lily and Professor Malfoy outside the lavatories, Lucy thrilled at the story and Rose less than amused.

The trip to Hogwarts passed in a hurry, as always with first years who were panicking or talking wildly with excitement. Rose left her cousins in favour of joining her housemates, Lucy and Albus being forced to fill up space on a carriage with some fourth year students who they didn't know, keeping to themselves and remaining quiet for most of the ride, Albus feeling slightly peckish and Lucy looking like she was ready to lie down and sleep. Albus blocked out the chatter from the fourth years successfully, watching as the castle loomed over them, feeling a turning in his stomach that certainly wasn't caused by hungry.

Lucy snapped him out of his thoughts as they arrived, dragging him away from the fourth years and following the sea of people towards the Great Hall, all eager to get the sorting over with so they could tuck into their food and retire for the night. Albus spotted his sister from across the Hall, glaring fiercely at him and running a finger across her throat. So she hadn't reacted very well to finding out he tricked her. His eyes wandered, spotting Rose at the Ravenclaw table with her friends, the Lysander twins a few seats down from her, his cousin Hugo sat at the Hufflepuff table, looking calm and content as usual, meeting Albus' eyes and giving a friendly wave. He eventually landed upon the Professor's table at the front of the hall, waving at his Herbology teacher and now head of year, seeing their ageing headmistress surveying the hall in a similar way to how he was doing, and at the other end of the table, next to the Slytherin head of year, their new Transfigurations Professor, caught up in a conversation with the middleaged Potions professor who could have well taught him at one point.

He had no more time to contemplate on his schoolmates and Professors however, as the door opened and Professor Patil escorted the first years into the hall, looks of nerves and excitement on each face. The ceremony passed far too slowly as far as he was concerned, and he was eternally thankful when all the first years were seated and Professor McGonagall gave her welcome speech. He allowed himself to gaze at the new addition to the staff for a while longer, now with an excuse, but was too caught up in clapping furiously for the new Head of Gryffindor to stare for too long.

As he was tucking into the large, incredibly well cooked meal on his plate, he felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder and someone slide in to sit next to him. He looked up and grinned at the sight of dirty brown hair and a round face.

"Finnigan!" he greeted happily. "How've you been?"

"Same old same old," the Irish boy replied. "Ma's on my back about doing better this year. What about you? How was your summer?"

The boy shrugged. "It was okay, tense while waiting for my OWLs," he took another mouthful of food from his plate. "What did you get?"

"I got an Outstanding in Herbology and Potions," the boy said happily. "Though dad's beginning to question that, after all the trouble I had in second year. Barely passed everything else. Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy though. What about you?"

The girl on Al's left seemed to take that moment to notice the new comer however. "Liam! I was beginning to wonder where you were!" Lucy greeted with a bright grin, resting her chin against her hand. "How have you been?"

Liam smiled back. "I've been well, thanks. Glad to see you're cheery as always."

"But of course!" she giggled slightly. "Are you still fawning over my favourite Ravenclaw cousin?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I don't know where you got that idea from, Lucy. I've never been _fawning _over Rose. She's far too smart for me."

"I can't believe your still going on about this, Lucy," Albus joked, going back to his food. "Someone would think you were jealous."

Lucy flustered, huffing jokingly. "Don't be so silly."

"So, Al, OWLs?"

The boy nodded, looking up in thought as he listed them off on his figers. "Right, I got Oustanding in Defence and Charms, Exceeds Expectations in pretty much everything else except History of Magic and Divination," he groaned. "So boring!"

"You barely got through Transfiguration," Lucy noted.

"Yeah, whatever," he looked up to the Professor's table once again, a lingering smile on his face. "I'll try harder this year."

"There's no stopping Al, is there?" Liam joked.

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Gets it from his father."

And while the other sixth year boys said their goodnights later that evening, exchanging worries about the next two years, Albus found himself rather looking forward to his least favourite lesson of all. With the image of stormy grey eyes, pale skin and sharp features, he couldn't deny that he might have to try harder to stay focused on the lesson, rather than the new distractions that the headmistress had provided him. Perhaps the teacher really did effect the class.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was lots of fun to write most of the time. There were points where I wanted to rip it into a thousand pieces, but I've successfully met my word count, so I'm pleased. And introduction to Albus' life and the first meeting between teacher and student. Fun times are had by all. Except Lily. <em>

_I'm trying my darn best to use canon characters, but they're all Weasley's so it's kind of hard. Hopefully the chapter was long enough for you all, I imagine they'll get longer (I hope) as I get more into the story instead of the introductory chapters. I was quite proud that I managed to write this entire chapter without needing different scenes; I've never actually had a full chapter without a divider in it. _

_Thank you muchness for favourites and alerts! _

_~ Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW<em>

"I honestly don't see why you've allowed him to continue to his NEWTs with this, headmistress."

"I seem to remember you having difficulty with Transfigurations once, Mr Malfoy."

"That's entirely different; I didn't struggle with it by the time my NEWTs came round."

"Perhaps Mr Potter just needs some extra help."


	3. Chapter 3

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Three: _Extra Classes_

**A/N: **I'm writing this waaay too fast. I've only just finished the second chapter and I'm starting on the first.

* * *

><p>His first week was going entirely better than he had expected. He was incredibly thankful that his old Potions teacher and family friend, Blaise Zabini, was still there, head of Slytherin now and eager to see his former student settled in his new career path. His grandfather had recommended he took a week or two to settle in before contacting him. His fingers brushed over the mirror that weighed in his pocket, taking a deep sigh. He had sent an owl home to allow his family to know he was well and safe, and had received a positive reply from his father telling him that all was well at the Manor.<p>

He glanced at the timetable for the day, pleased that it was Thursday and almost the weekend, though he had an alarmingly large amount of marking and working to do considering it was the first week of school. He raised a brow to see that he was scheduled to have the sixth years, thinking about to the boy he had met on the train. He'd assumed the boy was fifth year or above, but he had already had both the fifth and seventh years earlier in the week. He wondered if the dark haired boy would be in the sixth year class before reviewing his lesson plan; they would be looking at Vanishment. It seemed like the most logical place to start, as they would have done it for their OWLs, and it should be an easy way to break in the term, even if it was a rather difficult subject.

He looked up as he heard the door open, followed by chatter and gossip, students filing into the room in pairs and threes, finding places to sit and gradually filling the classroom up. He waited patiently, glancing at his pocket watch, waiting as the gaps between pairs of students entering slimed to the occasional one, promptly at the correct time looking up at the sea of people and moving to the chalk board, picking up a piece of white chalk and writing the topic on the board in large letters, setting it back down and turning to the class that was slowly falling into a hush. He waited for the last student to finish speaking, eyes meeting with green ones that were in the corner of the classroom. He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"I believe you studied the subject of Vanishment in fourth and fifth year, correct?" the students nodded in agreement, some exchanging glances before following suit. "It would help me know where you're at if you could tell me what you know of the subject so far," he said clearly, glancing around the room, raising a brow at the slight silence. Some of the students flicked through their notes and a couple stared at him dumbly. "Don't be too long, it's not like we have all day," he murmured.

Eventually a student with a blue and bronze tie raised their hand, and gave him a quick rundown of what they'd done the year before. He nodded approvingly, noting that some students were starting to look nervous, assuming a few had forgotten it. He suppressed an annoyed sigh, turning back to the board and jotting down what she had told him quickly.

"Now, does anyone require us to go over any of these points? If you do, today is the best day to say so."

He was not happy with the amount of students who raised their hand.

By the end of the class he was slightly more satisfied however. As the students piled out of the classroom, allowing him to return to his desk and make a few notes, he decided that most of them seemed to have remembered what they had done on Vanishment the two years before, and it was likely they had all just got caught up in celebrating the end of their OWLs and enjoying their summer. There was one particular student that worried him however. One particular student that seemed to fail to remember anything about Vanishment, and was looking slightly pale as he left the classroom with a redheaded Ravenclaw. The boy from the train.

He rifled through the drawers in his room for the student records, remembering the boy was a Potter, so far only managing to find a James Potter who had graduated the year before. He finally ended up in what appeared to be the sixth years, smiling proudly as he found an Albus Potter, remembering the boy had introduced himself as Al. He opened the record, frowning as he saw the boy's Transfiguration marks through his years.

"He barely scraped enough," he muttered with a frown. "There's no way he should be taking the Transfiguration NEWT."

There was a familiar knock on his office door and he murmured a welcome, not looking up as the Potions Professor entered the room. He put the record away, looking up with a strained smile.

"Scorpius," he greeted. "You seem worried."

"Blaise," the blond boy said with a nod. He was accustomed to calling the man by his first name, having seen him several times outside of school since graduating. "The Potter boy; he's in my class and he shouldn't be."

There was a small pause before a nod. "I see, his Potions score was particularly good, however I do seem to recall our last Transfigurations Professor arguing with Minerva about allowing the boy to continue. Perhaps you should see her, ask why she allowed him to continue?"

"Seems like I'll have to," he muttered. "Surely she has a reason. From what I remember Professor McGonagall is not a fool."

"She is not, no. But she cares very deeply for her students," the man smiled wryly. "Perhaps too much on occasions."

Scorpius nodded, looking up with a slightly more relaxed smile. "Is there anything you need before I go and see her? I suppose it would be best to go now rather than later."

"This is very true," the dark man nodded. "There is nothing I require, I was merely making sure you were okay. It's almost the end of the week. Have you been enjoying yourself?"

Scorpius raised a brow, but nodded. "Yes, I have, surprisingly. I never really saw myself as a teacher before," he hummed. "But it's rather nice. Satisfying. I understand why you picked this particular profession."

"I always thought you might have a talent for teaching, I must admit. I am pleased to have you here."

"Thank you," the younger man gave an honest smile. "I am glad you're still here to help. Not sure what I'd do without you."

Blaise chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, you're far too kind," he moved out the way, gesturing to the door. "I trust you remember the password to the Headmistress' office?"

"Yes, I believe so. Thank you for stopping by. I will see you at lunch," the blond nodded and left the room, striding down the halls and heading for one place he hated visiting as a child. Being summoned to the headmistress' office was rarely a good thing.

The Transfiguration Professor still got curious looks from students as he walked down the hallways, and was still occasionally subjected to gossiping girls trying to pry information out of him, though for the life of him he could not understand why they were so insistent on learning about him. He was hardly the most interesting person in the world, though when he asked his father's friend the man merely shook his head and laughed, telling him that 'young girls will always enjoy bothering their young Professors'. He was never bothered by groups of gossiping girls while he was at school, from what he remembered. They usually left him alone, though he did remember a few of them following him around.

His train of thought was cut short as he found himself in front of a rather ugly gargoyle statue, raising his head high and pronouncing the password, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Lemon Sherbet."

The stone rolled against stone, revealing a staircase that led up to where he desired to go. His hand brushed against the cold wall as he ascended to the office, brows rising ever so slightly as he entered, still in awe at the office. It never failed to amaze him. Grey eyes sought out the elderly woman seated behind her desk, a bottle of Firewhiskey on her desk with a cystal patterned glass, three quarters of the way full. A wrinkled hand rose, beckoning him forward, head still down as she scribbled away on papers.

As he approached the table she looked up, an expectant look on her face as she gestured to one of two chairs in front of her desk. "Please, Scorpius. Sit."

He did so, slightly awkwardly, nodding respectfully. "Professor McGonagall."

"Please, do not make me feel my age, Mr Malfoy. I would prefer you called me Minerva, now we are co-workers."

An amused smile graced his face. "Of course, I apologise, Minerva."

The woman smiled back and she set her quill in its stand, linking her fingers together as she placed her hands on the desk. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"I assume you have something important to talk to me about, seeing as you appear reluctant to visit me on social calls."

He flustered slightly, knowing she knew why he was so nervous about entering her office. "Yes, it's about one of my students; Albus Potter."

She looked confused for a moment, but recognition soon dawned on her face and she nodded once, pursing her lips. "Yes, Mr Potter."

"He shouldn't have been allowed to take my class."

"It's true; he fell short of getting a high grade for his OWLs. He came to see me however, and pleaded his case. He has always wanted to be an Auror like his father, since before coming to school. It is a desire that has only grown over the years, and as teachers it is our job to see our students' goals are reached."

"I honestly don't see why you've allowed him to continue to his NEWTs with this, headmistress," Scorpius said, shaking his head slowly. "He may have fallen just short, but I had him today; he has no idea what he's doing and we're recapping some work that they did for their OWLs, he should have been perfectly capable of participating in class, but seemed to struggle comprehending basic Vanishment."

"I seem to remember you having difficulty with Transfiguration once, Mr Malfoy."

The man huffed his chest out, grinding his teeth slightly. "That's entirely different; I didn't struggle with it by the time my NEWTs came round."

"Perhaps Mr Potter just needs some extra help," she reasoned with a small smile. "I'm sure with some one on one classes, you'll find Mr Potter is a very eager learner. Different students have different learning styles. I believe personal tutoring would improve his grades to your satisfaction."

The blond man faltered. "That is-are you suggesting I give him extra classes, Pro-Minerva?"

She nodded.

He had far too much on his plate. With the amount of work he was getting from teaching, he barely had enough free time for himself, and while the work load would become manageable once he settled in he would then have to start on his grandfather's little…_project_. Extra classes with a student like the Potter boy would take up the last of his free time; he would have no time for himself except while he was sleeping.

"Perhaps you should talk to Mr Potter about it," she said quietly, seeing his reluctance. "Understand his feelings on the matter at hand."

"You think he will convince me to help him?"

She chuckled, picking up her glass and swirling the golden liquid rhythmically. "You'd be surprised."

He furrowed his brows in thought and looked down as Minerva took a sip of her drink, setting it down on the table once again. He nodded, looking up. If he was going to convince the headmistress to keep him as a teacher, he would have to act like one. He could not let it be known he was doing work for his grandfather; else he would be out of there without a second thought. If that meant sacrificing the last of his personal time, then that was what he would do. "Very well, I will talk to Mr Potter. Thank you, headmistress."

"I hope you come to a suitable compromise with Mr Potter," she said. "And if that means kicking him off the course, then I will respect your decision. But please, give him a little bit more of a chance."

"Good day, Minerva."

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Scorpius."

"Thank you," he said with a small bow, heading for the exit, formulating a plan of what he would say in his mind.

* * *

><p>Nervous would be one way to sum up the face in front of him. And slightly guilty. The green eyes were cast down, the head slightly bowed and brow creased, the sixth year Gryffindor waited patiently for his Professor to start talking. The blond man had his elbows on his desk, frowning as his grey eyes drilled into the boy's head, fingers pressed to his lips which were pulled into an unhappy line. They had been sat like this in silence for five to ten minutes, the student occasionally glancing round the older man's office, taking slight interest in what was kept in here. Very little from the looks of things.<p>

Scorpius had approached the boy in the Great Hall, distracting him from his friends and requesting his presence in his office as soon as he finished. The boy had been too nervous to eat anything else after that. His two friends were waiting for him outside of the office, and Scorpius was aware they might have something to say if he upset the boy. From what he'd seen the loyalty that could be found with Gryffindor's would ignore the rules and common sense.

"I was looking at your Transfigurations marks from last year," Scorpius started, placing his hands on the table and trying to school his face into that of indifference.

"I know they weren't high enough but Professor McGonagall said that if I promised to work really hard this year and get them up she'd let me continue!" Albus said hurriedly before Scorpius had a chance to expand. "I will, I swear it, my cousin Rose said she'd tutor me and she's been tutoring me all summer, we just didn't do Vanishment and in year four and five it was one of those topics that always stunned me and-!"

"Mr Potter, please, calm down."

"-You know how there's some things you just can't wrap your head around but I swear to you I'll get it I know I will please don't kick me out of the class I'm begging you it's only the start of-!"

"_Albus_!"

The boy's mouth camped shut, a pink tint colouring his freckled cheeks.

Scorpius nodded thankfully, running a hand through his hair. "I have already heard from Professor McGonagall's desire that you continue with this class, she said you wanted to become and Auror, correct?"

Albus smiled brightly, green eyes shining in a way that had Scorpius wonder if it was why the headmistress seemed confident he would agree with her. "More than anything, Professor."

"I'm merely here to ask if you would be interested in private classes to help me assist you with your studying."

He looked stunned. "You-what?"

"Extra classes, you know, after school hours during your free time where I can help you with the content we cover during the week."

"You'd really be willing to do that for me?"

The pale head nodded. "I will give you one extra class a week, and after a month if we see little improvement we will have to rethink this arrangement. Understood, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, of course!" Albus grinned brightly, standing and nodding furiously. "Thank you, Professor Malfoy, you won't regret it!"

"I hope not," he rolled his eyes as the Gryffindor reached the door. "What day will you be arriving here for your first lesson, Mr Potter?"

"Uh, I forgot about that."

Grey eyes rolled. "Be here after lunch on Saturday, Mr Potter. I expect to see you ready and as eager as you are now."

"Of course Professor! I'll see you then!"

As the door shut and there was an joyful shout from the other side of the door, he found himself smiling despite himself, almost looking forward to helping the boy with his studies. This teaching thing was certainly affecting his brain.

He heard the students running away from his office, taking out an oval, simple mirror from his pocket, running his thumb over the smooth surface and sighing lightly. This was probably not the best thing to tell his grandfather; the man would insist he simply left the Potter boy to his own devices. And considering how his grandfather _felt _about the Potter's, he would certainly be unhappy about the extra time Scorpius would be spending with the youngest son. He still didn't know when he was meant to contact the eldest Malfoy, or if he would be contacted one day. Hopefully it wouldn't be during a class or when he was in the company of another teacher, the last thing he needed was questions about why Lucius Malfoy was so interested in his day-to-day activities, family or not.

Now all he had to do was figure out where he should start with the boy.

* * *

><p>The next morning found the sixth years back in Transfiguration, all ready for the weekend after their first week back at school. Their Professors also seemed like they were ready for a bit of a break. The students piled into the classroom half-heartedly, their Professor leaning against his desk and flipping through papers, not glancing up as everyone sorted themselves into their seats. Albus slid in next to his cousin, bidding goodbye to his Hufflepuff friend who left to sit closer to the front. He grinned brightly at the redheaded girl next to him, who gave him an amused look.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" she asked with a quirked brow. "I never got a chance to ask you at dinner yesterday."

"You will not need to worry about helping me with my Transfiguration grades," he said with a toothy smile. "I've got it all covered."

"Really?" she didn't look convinced. "Why do you suddenly think you're okay on your own?"

"I'm not on my own."

Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Someone else is helping you?"

"I'm getting extra classes with Professor Malfoy."

"You're what?"

Albus glanced at the front of the class where the blond man was. "He called me into his office yesterday and said he thought extra classes might help me. My first one is tomorrow; he's going to make sure I understand what we did this week!"

"So long as you don't get too distracted by your unusual attraction," she said, not expanding further in fear of someone overhearing them. "I'm sure it'll be good for you. Just," she paused, frowning slightly. "Just be careful. I don't trust him."

"You rarely trust people unless you know them, Rosie."

"There's a reason for that," she said, giving him a pointed look. He cringed slightly. "Remember why I found out about your little _secret_?"

"Jeremy."

The school heartbreaker. In hindsight he should have known to stay well away when the boy first approached him with dazzling eyes and a flirty smile. But Jeremy had been sweet and kind to him, and shown him love and care, and for a moment, even if just a moment, Albus was sure it was real. Until he was curled in Rose and Lucy's arms, crying his eyes out, broken and hysterical. He had little choice but to tell his cousins about what had happened, though Rose had begun to warn him about the boy before he told her what exactly had happened. Rose was always the observant one. She was always the one he knew he could trust unconditionally.

"Exactly," she pushed her short hair from her face. "You fall for people too easily, Al. Especially people who are out of your reach."

"Jeremy wasn't out of my reach," he protested, though his heart wasn't in it. He knew it was a lie. "But I get what you're saying, I'll be careful."

Rose nodded, satisfied. "Even if he wasn't, _Professor _Malfoy certainly is."

This was true. But his little crush was a little crush and nothing more. Like Lucy had said, if eye-candy wasn't there to look at, what was it for? And as he ran his green eyes up his teacher's form he was very certain that the man was the definition of eye-candy. But if he didn't improve in the next four weeks he was looking at being kicked off the course, so he was going to have to buckle down and focus on the class.

"Today we'll be moving on to more advanced Vanishment," Scorpius said in a loud voice, placing his papers down on the desk behind him, instantly silencing the whole class. "We won't spend too long on this, don't worry. It's merely an easy starting point and a good way to break into the term. I'll be testing your abilities today, we might be able to drop this branch earlier than I hoped, which would be very good," he glanced around the classroom, eyes lingering on Albus' for a moment. "Assuming an acceptable amount of students successfully perform the spell, which I trust you all remember."

Oh, he was so incredibly doomed.

* * *

><p><em>I was planning on focusing on only one of them per chapter, but it was suggested I added the bit at the end by my BETA. I think I quite like it, it's fun writing as Al. I hope this chapter was a good length and didn't disappoint! <em>

_Thank you for the alerts, faves and reviews! _

_~ Kivea R._

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"At least you managed to cast the charm successfully."

"I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"I think we might have to find a different room."

"You can get it back, can't you? It wasn't too important?"


	4. Chapter 4

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Four: _Accidents Happen_

**A/N: **I do not think I've ever been into a tea shop that's so…_pretty and pink_. And posh. Can't forget that.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter was ecstatic when he woke up that morning bright eyed and bushy tailed. He was practically bouncing about as he got ready to head down to breakfast, passing his slightly grumpy roommate and friend Liam, who was used to the Potter clan sleeping in on a Saturday morning. The chirpy 'good morning, Finnigan!' was enough to throw anyone off their bearings at nine o'clock in the morning. Especially when you weren't exactly out of bed yet, while your friend was heading downstairs, dressed and washed.<p>

Unfortunately for Albus, being awake that early just meant he had more time to waste before his first class, and less people to waste time with. When he got down to The Great Hall he found a rather large amount of students awake, though apparently being an early riser was not a quality half of Gryffindor possessed. His eyes locked with stormy ones that sat on the other side of the room to him, at the Professor's table at the front of the hall, on the end next to the Slytherin table. He grinned bashfully, and the Professor smiled slightly, nodding his head in greeting. It was enough to make Albus' heart dance.

He sat next to his cousin, who was looking rather entertained at his attitude, and started to pile food on his plate. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, after all.

"You're up early," Lucy pointed out from his left, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "And a lot more pleasant than you usually are on a Saturday morning."

"I'm excited," Albus said simply, taking a spoonful of the cereal in front of him. "Am I not allowed to be pleasant?"

The girl scoffed, grabbing another pastry. "You're allowed to be pleasant, yes. I'm certainly _not _complaining. I'm just making an observation, wondering why exactly you seem so…perky all of a sudden."

A pink tinge spread across freckled cheeks. "I'm eager to get my marks up in Transfiguration; you know how much I need a good grade."

"Yes, I'm surethat's all it is," Lucy drawled teasingly. "Good grades, that's what you're looking forward to, not spending an entire afternoon with our beloved new Professor, oh no, why would you be excited about that?" she turned to look at the man in question. "I certainly know what I would be looking forward to."

"Lucy, not so loudly," Albus hissed, glancing about, pleased not many people were close to them or paying attention. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face from her words however.

"Please, no one's listening in, no one smart enough anyway."

He relaxed slightly, glancing back at Professor Malfoy. "I suppose I am looking forward to an afternoon with our 'beloved new Professor', yes."

The brunette girl giggled childishly and whispered: "Can I start calling you my gay-bestie?" she asked quietly. "I've always wanted one of them!"

"In private, I guess," Albus replied while rolling his eyes. The girl giggled some more, bumping her shoulder against her cousins' before getting distracted by something else in the vast room, the scowl on her face giving it away slightly.

"Albus," forced a slightly sinister voice from behind him. The two sixth years spun to see a smaller, younger girl behind them, green and silver tie glinting ominously, brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "How has your first week been?"

"You're so nice to me, Lils. You'd think I'd done something to upset you with that look on your face."

The girl fumed silently, jaw clenching. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about your little white lie on the train now, _brother_."

She really wasn't very happy. "Maybe someone stole him before you got there in time," he offered.

"Maybe you lied to me so that you could get acquainted with the new teacher?" Lily snapped back, a small smile lingering on her face as she continued. "Don't think I haven't heard the rumours."

He paled slightly. "What rumours?"

Lily placed her hands on her hips, pleased to have the upper hand. "The rumours about your _sexual preference_, Alby. Or have you not heard them?"

Albus glanced at Lucy, whose brow was creased in a way that made him think she didn't know what his little sister was talking about either. "What are you talking about, Lils?"

The girl softened slightly. "Someone came up to me the other day and asked if you were really gay," she explained. "So I did some digging and discovered there's a couple of rumours going around about you and some guy."

"Which guy?"

She shrugged. "Didn't say, just that there was one," she crinkled her nose in disgust. "Or two, in some renditions of the rumour."

"What did you say?" Albus probed nervously. He did not want the whole school going round saying he was gay, true or not. He wasn't ready.

"I said that I'd heard nothing about any boy," Lily said haughtily, clearly upset at the idea people were spreading rumours about her family; ones she didn't start. "Told them if they wanted to go gossiping about my family's sex lives they could bloody well go bother someone who had one."

"I suppose prudish-virgin is better than gay-whore," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks Lils."

"Whatever," she began to glare once again. "Just know I haven't forgiven you- or forgotten about it. You'll pay for tricking me like that."

"Even if I had been telling the truth, you would've made me pay," he pointed out. "There's no winning with you."

Brown eyes flashed with anger. "There is: you leave me the fuck alone in the first place!"

"Lily Potter, what a dirty mouth!" Lucy said in mock-horror. "You're a Potter not a potty!"

The Slytherin made a sarcastic noise before storming off, heading toward her table and friends. Albus couldn't help the sinking in his stomach as he watched her leave and allowed her words to fully sink in, feeling his good mood slowly evaporate.

"Hey, chin up cow-boy," the girl to his left said comfortingly, patting his back. "Rumours are just rumours. Remember that one that went round about Rosie being a vampire once?"

"Because she never saw the light of day and she always seemed super awake during astronomy?"

"And it turned out she just spent too much time hurled in a ball reading in her room and was awake because of muggle energy-drinks she'd smuggled into the school?"

The boy gave a dry smile. "And they didn't stop until her dorm mates dragged her into the sun because they were scared she was going to eat them?"

"Yeah, well, what can they do to prove you're gay, huh?" Lucy questioned. "Sit you in a room full of naked men? Please, it'll blow over once everyone's had they fun speculating over it. You'll just have to be careful for a little while," she grinned, nudging him slightly. "Which means no hanky-panky with the Professor during class."

He laughed despite himself. "Only you would translate lessons to improve my grades as _hanky-panky_."

"Let a girl dream," she said, before she pulled a slightly horrified face. "Though that particular dream isn't pleasant, seeing as you're my cousin."

"I can't imagine it's the best one you've had, no."

After a short while the third member of their usual breakfast party arrived, looking groggy and still half asleep as usual, giving a half-hearted attempt at questioning Albus before deciding he really was too tired for that shit, deciding a better use of his time would be to shovel food into his face while Lucy gossiped away. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>After lunch Albus found himself being escorted down to the dungeons by Rose claiming to be heading in the direction of the library, though the closer they got the less likely that seemed to be true. They walked in silence for the entire journey, the girl tense and looking like she wanted to say something while Al ignored her, skipping along happily by her side. He found her reaction relatively amusing to an extent, knowing exactly why she was following him with such an annoyed look.<p>

"Are you not going to tell me what a bad idea this is?" he eventually teased, tired of waiting for her to say the first word.

Rose gave him a calculating look before sighing in defeat, shrugging her shoulders and turning her gaze to the room they were fast approaching. "I suppose I can't really talk you out of it if it was at the headmistress' decision," she muttered reluctantly. She had a deep respect for the woman and would admit if Professor McGonagall thought it was a good idea, then she would stop complaining as much. "But I still think you should be careful. Whether my mother agreed or not, everyone else seems to agree the Malfoy's are rotten, not just my dad."

"Maybe they're all wrong," Albus suggested, half irritated half amused by his cousins' persistence. "It's great that you're looking out for me and all, but really; I'm fine. I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about, and you're just being paranoid, as usual."

"Perhaps."

They stopped outside of the classroom, Rose still not happy. Albus patted her on the shoulder lightly. "Wish me luck," he sang. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Thanks," she smiled softly. "Good luck. I expect you'll need it."

He grinned at her last teasing comment, pleased that she seemed satisfied for the moment and knocked on the classroom door, opening it slowly and stepping inside as he heard his cousins' footsteps disappear down the hall. His grin didn't leave his face as he saw a blond man sat at his desk, scribbling away before his eyes flickered up to check who was at the door, beckoning the boy forward. Albus obliged, heading further into the classroom and coming to a halt in front of the Professors desk just as he snapped his book shut, placing his hands on the desk and threading his fingers in a way that made him look eerily similar to their headmistress.

"Albus," the man greeted, puzzling the boy in question for a moment as to why he wasn't being referred to as 'Mr Potter' anymore. "Glad to see you're on time."

"Of course!" a toothy smile spread across Albus' face. "I have nothing else to wait for on a Saturday, it'd be hard to be late."

The smirk that spread across the Professors' face made him think that was a bad thing to say. "I suppose you won't have any excuse for ever being late then, will you?" Scorpius moved the papers and books around on his desk, cursing lightly. "So, you failed spectacularly at Vanishing yesterday, so today will be a practical lesson, until you get this spell right successfully."

He ignored the compliment. "Okay, I can do that," he paused. "What happens if I don't do it successfully?"

"Then you'll be here a very long while, Mr Potter."

"Aha."

The man stood, moving round his desk with a shiny object in his hand, placing it on one of the desks behind him and stepping back, gesturing to the item. Albus took in the appearance of a silver spoon, raising a brow and glancing to the Professor.

"It's not hard," the man said, raising his brows. "It's easier than what I had you doing yesterday."

"Yesterday you had us Vanishing our desks."

"And today you will be gradually working your way up to a desk," the man said with a small smile. "Assuming you manage to successfully Vanish a spoon," he produced another object out of seemingly nowhere and put it on the desk next to the spoon. "And a goblet," Albus' brow creased slightly. "And a large bowl," Scorpius turned his attention back to his student. "Out of all four, which will be the hardest?"

The boy licked his lips, glancing at the objects in front of him and the desks. "The desks have metal legs."

"They do, hollow metal legs."

"But the other objects are all made from a single material, so the desk would be harder because it's technically more than one object," he sucked in a breath. "And it's bigger."

"Yes, bigger objects are harder to Vanish, but the fact that it's made out of more than one material will take precedence over being bigger. Why not start with the spoon then?" Scorpius' face faltered slightly and he placed a hand on Albus' back, pushing the boy to stand on the other side of the desks. "And not face the door."

"Why?" Albus choked out, far too busy on the fact that the long, pale fingers felt so nice against his back. He felt his face heating up slightly and glanced to the door, seeing two familiar faces in the window, one looking incredibly curious and one looking mildly bored. "Oh, my cousins."

"Are very nosy, yes," the blond man finished, turning his student to face the task at hand. "And might distract you. Please, begin."

After what seemed like forever of 'less flick, more swish' and 'enunciate, Albus, _clearly_' the spoon disappeared, a bit slowly, but Vanished nonetheless. Albus smiled a bright grin, turning to the Professor who nodded in approval, gesturing towards the goblet on the next table, watching carefully as the dark haired male continued to try the spell again.

"Don't expect it to be difficult," the man said. "If you think it, it will be so. It's just a bigger spoon; the same thing, but in need of a little bit more power. I know you're not a weak wizard."

"Little bit more power," Albus nodded. "I can do that."

Vanishing the goblet was much more successful and quicker than the spoon, boosting the boy's confidence slightly. The bowl followed, and Albus was finally faced with the desk, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Scorpius patted him on the back, making him fluster once again as the Professor lowered to talk quieter, despite them being the only two in the room.

"You need to focus on the whole object," he said. "Picture it in your mind, more force again. It's vital that you pronounce the spell flawlessly," the grey eyes hardened. "Flawlessly."

"Flawlessly," Albus repeated. "Got it."

"_Flawlessly_."

"Have I not been doing it right?" the dark haired boy asked, suddenly worried about the emphasis on the word.

The man shook his head. "You've been doing it well; I'm just making sure you know. Nothing bad will happen if you get it wrong."

He poised his wand, training his green eyes on the desk, imagining its every detail, opening his mouth and repeating the spell over and over in his head. As he spoke he saw something glinting out the corner of his eye and glanced up, frowning as he saw a light dancing on Professor Malfoy's desk, trying to figure out what it was. It looked like it had been coming from the door and-!

"Albus, concentrate!"

"What?"

He snapped his head to face his teacher's just in time to see the stormy grey eyes widen in horror, the mouth falling open in shock pulling a look that would be almost comical on the man's usually schooled face if it wasn't for the fact that when he followed Scorpius' gaze to see what he was looking at he was met with the sight of an empty space where there used to be a desk. Unfortunately it was not the desk he was supposed to be Vanishing. It was the desk at the very front of the classroom, an assortment of papers and parchment flittering down to the floor, creating a rather large and frightening mess.

"You just Vanished my desk," the blond man stated, finally finding his voice.

"Oops?"

The man moved closer, shuffling through the papers and paling slightly. "You just vanished my desk and everything in it."

"I-I didn't mean to," Albus stuttered. "I-I was aiming for the desk, but-but there was something on your desk and I had to look up and see what it was and-!"

"At least you managed to cast the charm successfully."

Albus covered his mouth, feeling his heart beating in the back of his head. "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"I think we might have to find a different room," the man said with a frown. "Without my things in it."

"You can get it back, can't you? It wasn't too important?"

Scorpius turned to scowl at his student. "I can't, no. Only the person who Vanished an object would be able to successfully conjure it back," he gave the boy a pointed look. "And I highly doubt you're at that stage yet."

"This isn't," Albus swallowed a lump in his throat. "We're still going to have extra classes, right?"

"That depends if I can find a suitable place to relocate them," the blond haired man said. "Class dismissed, return to your usual routine, I have to decide what's gone and what's still here."

Sensing in the man's words that he was not wanting explanation or apologies, Albus nodded slowly and left the room in a hurry, shooting down the corridor to find his cousins, who usually occupied the library. He frowned as he saw another movement out the corner of his eyes, seeing a small light flickering against the wall, coming to an abrupt halt and looking round to try find where the light was coming from, eyes widening at what he saw behind him.

"_Lily_?"

She smirked; pocketing the small mirror her Aunt Fleur had given her for her birthday and standing straight, placing her hands on her hips and tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder. "Albus."

He pointed down the hall where he'd just come from. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?" Lily questioned, smirk playing on her lips. "I didn't stay around to see what happened."

"You did!" he glared fiercely, stepping forward with his fist clenched.

She merely laughed and danced out of his reach. "Now, now, what is it with you Gryffindor boys and always reacting with your fists?" she mocked. "I was merely trying to help you understand what goes on when you mess with me."

"Slytherin Angel my arse," he muttered, referring to the popular nickname that had come into being when Lily was still an innocent little first year. "You've gotten me into trouble! You have to go tell him it was your fault."

"Concentration is key to Transfiguration," Lily sang happily. "That's why they rhyme!"

"I'm totally writing to mum about this."

A devilish grin spread across the spotted cheeks. "I'm totally telling mum you're gay for the Transfigurations Professor."

"I am not!"

"Doesn't mean I can't say it!"

Albus growled as he watched his sister dance off happily, clearly incredibly pleased with her days work. He stormed off in the other direction, mind back set on finding his cousins and having a good whine. Therefore he was incredibly pleased to find both of his cousins sitting at a table working on their Herbology homework, cursing their family friend and head of house for starting on the homework already. Then again, the seventh years were already swamped.

Lucy brightened up considerably to see her gay-bestie however. "Hey! How did your date go?"

He was far too tired to argue with her about that again and simply said: "I Vanished his desk."

She burst into giggles and Rose raised a brow. "I would've thought you'd be happy about successfully Vanishing his desk," she said. "Or was that not in the lesson plan."

"It was Lily," he started. "She came and shined a light in the room to distract me while I was trying to Vanish the small desk and then I cast the spell on his desk by accident, and now he has to figure out what I Vanished _with _the desk and _ugh_!" he let his forehead crash on the table. "I'm useless!"

"Casting a successful Vanishment spell on a large desk and its contents is no easy feat," Rose said with admiration in her voice. "I'm impressed that you managed it."

Lucy managed to calm herself down for a few moments to have her say. "At least you're learning something!"

"Honestly Lucy, it's not that funny," Rose scolded, placing a hand on Albus' arm, smiling sympathetically. "I'm sure he's very impressed with you."

"I thought you weren't encouraging Alby's little crush?"

"I'm not," she glared slightly. "I'm trying to make him feel better. And I'm sure he is impressed, as Al's _teacher_."

Albus looked up at the lone Ravenclaw. "How do I get it back?"

She raised a brow, no longer in her comforting-zone. "That's a joke, right?"

"Try to make him feel better, Rosie, not worse," Lucy teased, fanning her face with a large grin on her face, finally having stopped the giggles that could easily be mistaken for _cackles_. "You just undo the spell, right?"

"You have to do a complicated conjuring spell; it's not that simple," Rose explained. "It would take a lot more practice than a few tries at Vanishing a spoon, you're talking about bringing back a desk and all its contents, and you don't even know what's in it."

"I could ask him," Albus suggested. "Maybe if I knew what was in it I could un-Vanish it."

"It wouldn't matter if you didn't have the image of them," she scrunched her nose up in thought, pouting slightly. It was a face they had dubbed her homework-face, as she always seemed to wear it while working. "It couldn't hurt though. And while I can't imagine you'll successfully perform the spell we can always _try_ I suppose."

Lucy grinned and winked. "There's hope for you yet, lover boy."

"I should've never told you I was gay."

She giggled again and put a finger to her lips. "Careful, who knows who could overhear, what with those rumours going around?"

Rose scoffed, turning back to her parchment. "From what Jenny tells me Lily has successfully scared off any rumours about her brother's sexuality."

"Lily what?"

The girl raised a brow at Albus. "Lily's been threatening people about spreading rumours about you. She recruited Goyle and Nott too I believe, had them flanking her while she went around locating the source of the horrible rumours," a pleased smirk threatened to spread across Rose's lips. "Have you not seen Jeremy's face?"

"I've been kind of avoiding him, for obvious reasons," Albus muttered with a frown. "And how do you know all this?"

"I have my informants," the girl said mysteriously. "And I asked Jenny why her poor housemate had a black eye."

Lucy did cackle this time, though it was mockingly. "It's the most beautiful shiner I've ever seen!"

"You knew too?"

"I found out today, he was lingering around the library earlier. You should've seen the look Rose shot him, had him running half a mile," she sighed wistfully. "Oh, if only you could have seen it."

Albus seemed slightly reluctant to admit he owed his little sister one, especially after her latest stunt. "She's still a bitch."

"I'd like to point out she probably takes pride in this fact," Rose said, head still down as she scribbled. "Now, you best go see what was in that desk so that I can help you with the spell before bed."

The Gryffindor boy was out his seat in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>The ground was a mess. There were a couple of chairs close to where the desk used to be knocked over, and Albus swore that was broken glass on the floor by Professor Malfoy's foot. Whatever had been in that desk, it had been important. He knocked on the door hesitantly after a few moments of not having his presence acknowledged and cringed as he saw the man's shoulders tense, his head down as he rested her hands on a table at the front of the classroom by the window. He didn't look around. He didn't even speak.<p>

"Pro-Professor Malfoy," Albus stammered, stepping into the room slightly. "May I," he swallowed a lump in his throat. "May I come in?"

There was a moment where Albus thought his teacher was going to turn around and throw something at him. There was only stillness, no noise, no sign of anything. After what seemed like forever the shoulders slumped and Scorpius turned around, looking tired and upset. He nodded silently, and Albus walked slightly further into the classroom. Not too far, close enough that if the man changed his mind and decided to lunge for him he could escape before his eyes were ripped out.

"What was in the desk?" he asked timidly, not wanting to upset the man further. He had a feeling if he started with his plan Professor Malfoy would shoot it down. "I mean, it was clearly-?"

"My grandmother's locket," was the monotone reply. It took a moment for Albus to realise that the man had told him. "I put it in my desk for safekeeping."

It certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting. "A locket?"

"It was some sort of family heirloom," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. A pale hand ran through his hair. "My grandfather gave it to me when I decided to come work here, for sentimental purposes."

"Your grandmother," Albus started. "She's not around anymore, is she?"

The response was a meek shake of his head.

"I'll get it back," the green eyed boy swore, filled with a new determination. "I promise."

"Albus, the spell for conjuring something you Vanish is very complicated, it took me a while to get right, you have more important things to focus on right now," the man folded his arms across his chest. "Like how you got so distracted you vanished an entire desk."

"Not that it isn't impressive?"

Grey eyes rolled. "Don't get off topic, Mr Potter."

He thought back to what Rose had told him about his sister, and imagined Jeremy being punched in the face by Nott, because he didn't like Goyle much. If it had been when he first found out it was his sisters fault, he wouldn't have needed to hesitate about his answer. "I'm easily distracted. My cousin thinks that's why I fail at Transiguration so much. I thought I saw something, but there wasn't anything there."

Scorpius seemed satisfied with this answer however and nodded in understanding. "I was the same in my early years," he admitted. "I struggled a lot with Transfiguration, and Potions. They both seemed to need attention that I wasn't willing to give," he explained. "But Professor McGonagall taught me to clear my mind of distractions, and ignore the things that were taking my focus away from my task at hand," he turned back to look out the window before shutting his eyes. "They're very simple calming exercises."

"Can you teach them to me?"

Grey eyes locked with green in a moment that had Albus' breath catch in his throat.

"Of course," Scorpius said, moving towards Albus and gesturing the boy to come closer. He did. "Give me your hand."

Albus put his hand forward hesitantly.

"Now," a pale hand took his, facing the palm up as he took something from his pocket, placing it in Albus' hand and wrapping the boy's fingers round it. "Focus on the ball in your hand. It's a simple red marble, nothing fancy."

He was too busy focusing on how soft Scorpius' hands were however. How they felt against his own hand, wrapped round it and keeping it safe. The warmth of the man's hands were a stark contrast to the cold marble now sat in the centre of his fist.

"Ignore everything else about your day. Forget about the incident earlier, forget about wake up early on a Saturday, forget about however you may have felt about the first week back, just focus solely on the marble."

Albus let out a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut as he listened to the soft voice of his Professor. It was a voice he never heard from the man in class, his teaching voice was much more fierce and sharp. He felt like he could get lost in this voice.

"Relax your shoulders, yes, like that, and your neck and back. Let all the tension flow into the marble and out of you. Focus on the marble."

And Albus found himself getting lost in focusing on warm hands as he dispelled the tension into the now warm marble, not noticing as his entire body began to relax, smiling softly and breathing steadily. He didn't notice as an entire minute passed, jumping out of his skin as the man opposite him spoke again.

"Albus, you can open your eyes now."

Green eyes snapped open, followed by colour flooding his cheeks. "I'm sorry; I got kind of lost there."

"Its fine," Scorpius smiled. "You seemed to be concentrating pretty hard."

"I was."

"That's the idea," the blond man withdrew his hands, nodding in approval. "Practice it with the marble a few times; try to train your concentration a little bit."

Albus nodded with a thankful smile, drawing back his own hands, trying to ignore the mild disappointment he felt. "I will. Thank you, Professor Malfoy."

"Not a problem, Mr Potter. Please, if you don't mind, I have to clean up this mess."

The boy flustered, nodding and gesturing towards the door. "I'll leave you to it then," and as the blond man nodded his thanks Albus left, renewed determination to complete his task at hand.

He raced back down the halls, leaping up the staircases two steps at a time, almost running over a couple of first years and knocking into a few people on his way, large grin on his face as he burst through the library doors, earning a few hushes which he ignored. Rose and Lucy looked up from the table he'd left them at, both amused for once.

"A locket!" he gasped as he reached the table, not sitting down. "He said there was a locket in the desk."

"How manly," Lucy said dryly.

Rose sighed. "Well, I suppose that's the best I can hope for, though I was hoping you would come back with more than just 'a locket'."

"It's his grandma's locket."

She raised a brow. "Wonderful, we know who it used to belong to. Pray tell, do you know what it looks like?"

"Like an old lady's locket?"

The Ravenclaw girl sighed but stood, packing her things away and gesturing for Lucy to do the same. "Alright, let's go find an empty classroom. I don't think this is the best place to practice conjuring charms," she muttered. With a cheer of excitement from Albus and a roar of laughter from Lucy, Rose practically shoved them out of the library before the librarian had a chance to kick them out.

* * *

><p>He toyed with the marble in his left hand, staring up at the ceiling as he thought of his failure earlier that day with Rose. It was no surprise that he was unsuccessful, but that didn't mean he still wasn't disappointed. He sighed, shutting his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the cool marble in his hand. He had left it in his robes while practicing with Rose; he didn't want to lose it nor did he want Lucy's questions and teasing. It would only disrupt his concentration. But as he twiddled it in his fingers and started to breathe calmly, he began to repeat the spell, attempting to perfect the pronunciation, eventually pulling his wand out his pocket and raising it in the air, mimicking the action Rose had gone through with him.<p>

As he felt a familiar release of magic, his eyes slowly opened, looking up at the top of his drapes. His eyes widened and he felt a smile flicker across his face for a moment in pride as he saw a large object hovering above him. The smile soon vanished as he realised the object wasn't hovering and was falling rather quickly towards him.

"_Merlin fuck_!"

"Al? What's going- the hell is a desk doing here?"

Liam looked down at his friend, who was groaning in pain underneath a large professor's desk, his hands pushing against it and his green eyes screwed up in pain. As the other boys in the dorm came to see what the large crash and shouts of pain were, Liam managed to gather enough of his sleep addled brain together to try encourage the others to help him move the desk, one of the weaker boys running to fetch their head of house as they tried to decide whether or not they should take Albus to the medical wing, looking up as Professor Longbottom entered with a red face, wrapped in his dressing gown.

"What happened?" he demanded as Liam and another boy began to lift him off the bed.

"I dunno," Liam said, nodding towards the desk. "I woke up to the sound of that crashing down."

"Professor…Malfoy," Albus managed to choke out.

Professor Longbottom raised his brows in surprise, glancing between Albus and the desk. He had heard of the little accident during the private lesson that the new teacher had given his friend's son, and soon put the pieces together. "Mr Finnigan, Mr Corner, if you could escort Mr Potter to the infirmary please, I must send a message Professor Malfoy," he muttered, turning to the portrait at the end of the room.

* * *

><p>Scorpius ran down the halls, entirely confused about the message he was given. He was to believe that his worst student who had great difficulty performing a simple Vanishment spell had conjured back his desk in the middle of the night. It was a ludicrous idea, and when he got to the Gryffindor dorms and saw Neville he was going to make sure the man knew he thought it was a ludicrous idea. There was no way the boy could have done such a thing.<p>

But he slowed down as he saw three boys approach him, two supporting the one in the middle, who looked to be in immense pain. Green eyes looked up and sparkled with pride, a small smile adorning his face.

"Professor-Malfoy," he stuttered. "I-I did it. Your desk."

The man whipped out his wand and flicked it with a mutter, levitating the younger male up and out of the grasp of his friends, willing him onto his back. "If you boys could return to your dorms and tell Mr Longbottom I will be late to see him please, thank you."

He spun on his heel, leaving no room for arguments.

Albus seemed to have passed out in front of him as he made the journey to the medical wing, feeling nerves rise as he tried to imagine what had happened. He assumed the boy had cast the spell and the desk had fallen onto him, but surely he wasn't so stupid as to cast the spell while he was lying down in such a manner. Then again, if Professor Malfoy thought he was unable to perform the spell, perhaps the boy agreed.

He pushed the doors of the medical wing open and guided the boy in, placing him on the bed and looking around. The old nurse or her apprentice should be about somewhere, surely. Checking the boy was still breathing properly he moved to leave, stopping short as something gripped his robes.

"Professor," the dark haired boy on the bed choked. Grey eyes turned to face green, a fine brow rising curiously. "I-I got it."

"What are you talking about Albus?" Scorpius questioned, brows coming together in a frown.

He gasped as he caught a flash of silver in the boy's hand, which was slowly lifting as if to offer him what was in the middle of the clenched fist.

"Your locket."

Pale hands outstretched, shaking slightly as a circular object fell into his palm, followed by a delicate chain.

"I did it," the boy said with a happy smile. "I got your desk back."

"So I heard," Scorpius muttered, moving to stand beside the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Albus coughed sharply. "I've been worse."

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey to make sure you didn't injure yourself too much," he clicked his tongue, scowling lightly. "Honestly Mr Potter, what was going through your head?"

"I wanted to get your locket back."

The blond man couldn't help the pink that touched his face, slightly lost for words. He patted the boy's shoulder, nodding and turning away, heading for the room that joint onto the infirmary, knowing that was where the old mediwitch slept. He held the locket up to examine it, putting the tip of his wand to the clasp and muttering the password. It snapped open in his palm.

Sat inside was a dark seed, innocently covering the picture of his grandmother, safe and sound where he kept it.

His grandfather would no longer have reason to doubt him.

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOD that took so long D: srsly I think I might die from the amount of effort I put into this chapter. If you don't like it I hope you curl into a ball and DIE. I joke I don't really that would totally suck I'm sorry. <em>

_Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for all the alerts and faves as always! _

_Thanks, _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"I trust things are well?"

"Of course, Grandfather."

"Good. The workload will not impede on your progress?"

"No it will not, Grandfather."


	5. Chapter 5

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Five: _Connections _

**A/N: **Okay seriously I need to stop writing out the opening bit and then getting distracted. Though bubbleshooter isn't helping.

* * *

><p>It would be today, he decided as he strode down the hallways to The Great Hall, running slightly later than usual. He had stayed up quite late last night to finish grading homework for that day, and had slept in slightly. Something that he could not remember happening since he was at school. He still managed to arrive before the hordes of students began to arrive however, receiving a curt nod from the Potions Professor as he sat down, pleased that his quarters were closer to The Great Hall than the student dorms.<p>

Today he would contact his grandfather. He had admittedly been putting off the conversation, though he couldn't remember why he was so worried about it. Perhaps he was trying to wait to see if the older man would be contacting him first, after all, they never specified who would be calling who. But he was now at the end of the second week and had no excuse for leaving it any longer. Waiting for the older man to contact him would only be a good enough excuse for so long.

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the arrival of one Gryffindor student, looking at him nervously and with questions in his eyes. Had had not yet told the boy that he had found a place for their extra lessons to continue, feeling slightly sore about having to panic about his desk disappearing still. The man next to him gave him a slightly reprimanding look, and he rolled his eyes. He probably should've informed the boy yesterday after their lesson when he asked, but he'd merely told him it was taking longer than he thought it would.

Smiling slightly, Scorpius nodded his head at the boy, unable to help himself from chuckling as a large grin spread across Albus' face, eyes lighting up brightly.

It wasn't until lunch that the boy approached him to know where their lesson would be held. As he left the hall Albus jumped from his seat, running to meet the man, his friends watching him, clearly amused. They fell into step as they walked through the halls, heading upwards side by side. Albus asked where they were going, and Scorpius merely answered they would be going towards the seventh floor with a secretive smirk that had the younger male's cheeks tinged pink.

"Here we are," the blond said, walking down a corridor before turning on his heel, spinning and walking back in the direction they had come in.

Albus glanced around them, feeling slightly confused, watching his Professor turn back to him and return to his side, opening his mouth to ask the man what he was doing, eyes widening as a door appeared, something dawning in his mind. "The Room of Requirement," he murmured.

"Have you never been here before?"

"Once, when my brother and I were exploring back when I was in second year, but not since," he muttered, shaking his head. "Never had a reason to use it."

Scorpius nodded, gesturing to the door. "Now you do."

Smiling with slight excitement, Albus jogged towards the door, opening it and looking around the sparsely decorated room, grinning slightly and turning to the teacher. "There's certainly nothing for me to break."

The blond chuckled. "Which was what I had in mind. Come, let's start your practice, Conjuring is a lot more difficult than Vanishing."

* * *

><p>Albus sighed in annoyance as his Professor disposed of another failed conjuring, running a hand through his black hair and glaring down at his workspace. Scorpius returned to stand by his student's side, patting the boy on the shoulder with a slightly concerned look painted on his face. "Are you okay?" he questioned. "You seem more distracted than usual."<p>

"Family things," the dark haired boy muttered, huffing as he thought about his sister. The girl still hadn't forgiven him, now that he'd managed to retrieve the desk that she helped him Vanish. "With my little sister, she holds grudges for a long time."

The older man hummed, gesturing towards the space in the centre of the room. "Come on, try again," he encouraged. "And I'm not surprised your sister holds grudges. She's a very," he paused to try think of an appropriate word. "Strong woman."

"Don't start calling her a woman," Albus grumbled. "That implies she's going to be dating."

"I believe she already is," Scorpius said with raised brows. "She certainly seems close to one of her housemates."

Albus looked up, horrified. "The day I trust her to a Slytherin is the day Rose sings at my funeral."

The older man looked torn between being offended and amused. "So glad you hold my former house in such a high opinion."

"I-I didn't mean it to sound like," he swallowed a lump in his throat, flustering. "It's just, the boys in her year, they're all a bit…"

"I understand," Scorpius gestured towards the work space again. "If you want to chat you can work while we're doing it. He isn't the purest boy around, and she seems to be in competition with one of her friends for him. I'm sure she'll get bored of him easily if she wins."

"Do you think she will?"

"It's very likely. Your sister is a very sought after girl."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Albus muttered, shaking his head. "And I'd rather pretend my sister was still twelve and the only boys she talked to were her brothers."

Scorpius hummed, watching carefully as the boy in front of him tried to Conjure a blanket again. "You'll have to accept it eventually."

"Never."

Unable to help himself, Scorpius started to chuckle, shaking his head at the boy's stubbornness. "That's enough distractions, focus on the spell. Picture it perfectly in your mind, the more details you can get the better."

"You've told me that many times."

"Yet you seem to fail to grasp the spell still," the blond man shot back. "It's been two hours now, Mr Potter."

Albus bit his lip, frowning at the reminder of their relationship. He was beginning to feel more relaxed and open around the older man, until that stinging reminder was brought back. "Sorry, Professor Malfoy."

Scorpius nodded, brushing off the apology and stepping back from the boy, clearing his throat and reminding himself of where he was. It would not do to be too friendly with his students; he had to keep himself distant. After all, he might find himself putting a few of them in danger. And the same went for his work colleagues.

He felt his whole being sober up at this fact. It had never occurred to him before, how much damage he might do under his grandfather's wishes. There was more at stake than he was willing to admit. And the only way he was going to be able to successfully go through with the plan is if he ignored it. Because when he overlooked that fact and just remembered the conviction that was in his grandfather's voice, the man was so sure of himself, so sure this was the right path, there was no way Scorpius could say no. He believed in his grandfather's cause. That was what he had to focus on.

"I did it!"

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Scorpius turned to look down at the space in front of them, seeing as slightly small, slightly thin and badly made quilt laying on the floor. If it was any of his other sixth years I'd give them a smack round the head. But it wasn't, it was the one who had trouble Vanishing a _spoon_, so he was entirely grateful. He turned to look at the bright smile adorning the dark haired boy's face, green eyes glittering happily.

"I did it!" he repeated.

"You did," Scorpius agreed, patting the boy on the back and going over to inspect the quilt. "Now all we have to do is make it more substantial, unless you planned on having it look like a homemade safety blanket."

Albus shifted uncomfortable. "Well, you said picture a blanket, and that's the one that came into my mind," he shrugged. "If you wanted something more substantial you should've been more specific."

"You're certainly being quite lax with your choice of words today," the Professor pointed out, amused at the accusation that was sent his way. "Don't think you can get out of this so easily, Mr Potter. I expect more than just a blanket out of you today, so you might want to speed up your learning progress."

"Sorry Professor," Albus murmured quickly, face heating up again in shame. If only Rose was here to hear the way he spoke to their Professor.

"Seeing as you're so confident with the blanket, you can Conjure me a bed."

"What?"

"You heard me, remember what I taught you in Vanishment about materials and detail," he nodded, taking hold of the boy's wand hand and directing it to the right direction, not noticing the way the Gryffindor's entire body froze at the action. "What has your sister done to distract you so?"

Trying to hide the slight disappointment he felt as the pale hand dropped after positioning his hand. He paused, knowing he wouldn't be able to tell the whole story without giving away her little practical joke with the desk. "She tried to get revenge on me for the thing on the train and failed. Well no, she succeeded, but I fixed it and now she's all pissy about it, which is worse than before."

"What did she do, may I ask?"

Scorpius watched his pupil scowl, nibbling his lip in thought, sucking in a deep breath. He waited patiently for the boy to decide what to say, about to suggest they simply moved on.

"You remember last time, when I Vanished your desk?" Albus asked, slightly awkwardly.

The blond man raised a brow curiously, but nodded. "Yes, I do. And you managed to get it back, somehow. While injuring yourself."

Albus flustered lightly. "Yeah, well, the reason I got distracted was because she was shining a light about your desk to distract me. But when I got it back, she decided that was her revenge ruined and she's now plotting something else," he glared at the floor. "She's always plotting something, the little-!"

"So while she's off plotting, she's also managing to disrupt your learning again, and this time she doesn't even need to be here?"

The dark haired boy went to protest, opening his mouth and trying to think of something to say, but realised his Professor was right. She wasn't even here and she was still bothering him.

"Exactly," Scorpius pointed back to the work space. "Now put her out of your mind and focus on the task at hand. She may bother you outside of class, but inside of class don't give her the satisfaction."

"Thank you, Professor."

He nodded, unable to help himself from probing the boy some more. "Why didn't you tell me this last week?"

"Because she also helped me last week," Albus muttered, so quietly the teacher had to strain to hear it. "There was a rumour going round about me. She found out who started it and taught him a lesson."

"You don't seem like the type that would care about what others thought, or about rumours."

"I'm not, it's just," he let out a sigh, lowering his wand and allowing a slightly pained look to cross his face, unable to hide his emotions. "The rumour was true."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes slightly, aware of some of the rumours that floated around the school. If he had the unfortunate fate of winding up talking to the Divination Professor she would enjoy gossiping about their mutual students and the scandals that went on within the school, much to his horror. He really didn't care what a bunch of teenagers got up to in their free time, nor did he have much interest in speculation; if there was no proof why would you want to make a big deal about something that probably wasn't true. But the woman did tell him of the _delightful _rumour concerning the now eldest Potter student, eyes glistening with pleasure as she told him. He drew the line at making a large commotion about people's sexuality and told her to fuck right off thank you. She hadn't talked to him since.

"Professor?"

"Sorry, just thinking," he muttered, turning his attention back to Albus, heart stopping for a moment at the almost frightened look on his face. "It was very noble of your sister to sort out your problem for you, and I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me what she did. However if you had, I could have arranged for you to have some form of punishment for Vanishing my desk. Don't be scared to come to me with these things, I know that dealing with your sister might be delicate. May I ask what the rumour was?"

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable again. "It-it was that I was, ah, not interested in girls."

Scorpius nodded slowly. "I see. And why is this such a bad rumour?"

"Well," Albus frowned. "The way Lily told me it, it kind of sounded like it was suggesting I," he paused, swallowing a lump in his throat and flustering. "That I got around. But I don't. Get around, that is."

The Professor cleared his throat, licking his lips to try and keep the smile off his face. "I can see why that might be upsetting."

"And I'm just, I'm not ready, you know? I don't _want _the whole school knowing my personal life. When I do, I'll be the one to tell them, not Jeremy fucking-!" he felt his face heating up, anger subsiding and embarrassment creeping in. "Uh, sorry."

"Its fine, you have every right to be upset. But yes, mind your language please," Scorpius said with a small, amused smile. "Your sister has dealt with the rumour, and when you're ready you'll be ready. For now stop focusing on how angry it makes you and be thankful your sister cares enough to fix it for you."

He watched as Albus seemed to contemplate this fact, satisfied to see a content smile spread across the boy's face as the green eyes looked up at his. There was a spark of admiration that shone in them, making his heart swell with pride. "Thank you again, Professor."

"Its what I'm here for, Albus. Now, enough distractions, I want to see a bed and I want to see it before dinner."

* * *

><p>He fingered the mirror, nibbling on his lip, hunched over with his elbows on his knees. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He thought he had erased any fear that morning, but after bonding slightly with the dark haired Gryffindor, the fears had returned. But he could not let them show on his face, he had to remain strong for his grandfather, else the man might decide he was unsuitable for the task given to him. He could not let them down, he could not let Lucius Malfoy down for a second time.<p>

Sucking in a breath, Scorpius ran a thumb over the cold surface and schooled his face. "Grandfather?"

There was a pause, and he tried again.

Slowly he saw a shadow flitter across the mirror, followed by dull grey eyes framed with wrinkles, white eyebrows pulled together in a frown, nose scrunched slightly.

"It's me, Scorpius," he said, hesitating for a moment. The man looked like he didn't know what was going on.

The white brows straightened however, and the angry lines were replaced with creases of a smile, understanding dawning in the eyes that looked so similar to his own. "Scorpius," the old man's voice greeted in a quiet whisper. "Have you enjoyed your first few weeks as a Professor of Hogwarts?"

The man hesitated, but nodded. "It has been interesting. I am pleased to have Blaise to help me. He is a familiar face."

"A good man. I know he will look after you," the eldest Malfoy said with a satisfied nod. "I trust things are going well?" he asked, in a slightly more serious tone, smile dropping.

"Of course, Grandfather."

"Good. The workload will not impede on your progress?" the man's brow was lined at the very thought. "I am aware from Draco's old school friend that teaching requires a large amount of work."

Scorpius shook his head, a confident look in his eyes. He was determined to not allow Lucius Malfoy to know of the extra work he had taken on, at least not from his lips. It would suggest the man needed to be worried about it. "No it will not, Grandfather."

"Remember to keep yourself at a distance to your colleagues," Lucius warned, something that Scorpius had told himself to do that very morning. "I know how you can get…attached to people," he practically spat the last word, a fire starting in his eyes. "Though I would hope you don't need the reminder."

"No, I do not," Scorpius replied, looking away with shame written on his face. "And I will remember, Grandfather."

"I'm glad to hear it," the man said, nodding. "I have arranged for you to meet with my contact during the visit to Hogsmeade, will you be supervising it?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I have the day off, so it will be fine. Where should I expect to meet him?"

"I will contact you again closer to the date. I believe the visit isn't for another two weeks?"

"That's correct," the younger man said with a nod. "Two weeks today."

He saw his grandfather nod through the mirror, a thoughtful look in the faded grey eyes. Scorpius glanced up at the door to his rooms, worried about unexpected visitors, though he had never had any so far.

"I should let you get back to your work," Lucius said, an edge to his voice that clearly said he was finished. Scorpius nodded mutely. "I will make sure I contact you in the evening of next week, so be sure to be in an appropriate setting for my message."

"Understood."

"Good evening, Scorpius."

The man vanished from sight, leaving Scorpius to stare at his own reflection with a sigh of relief. The dull eyes were replaced with his own, almost darker ones. After a few moments he set the mirror down beside him on the bed before falling back with a slight bounce, feeling exhausted. His mind was blank and his limbs felt like he was already asleep. He didn't know what it was about his grandfather that made him feel so drained of energy, but it happened every time. And as he got older he had begun to notice he wasn't the only one. He would catch his father leaning against a wall looking almost as old as the elder Malfoy himself.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts he focused on the task that was set before him, wondering who it was he was supposed to be meeting, wetting his dry lips. He had too much time to think in this old castle.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, I'm a horrible person, that took me far too long than it should have. I was reliving my childhood all week though, so don't blame me. Blame Tetris.<em>

_You will be glad to know I've started on chapter six already, and have gotten about a third of it written. Of course it took me an entire week to write a thousand words for this chapter, so don't hold your breath. Hopefully I've kicked the writer's block down. Next chapter is certainly more interesting. _

_Reviews, alerts and faves are appreciated as always! _

_Thanks, _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"I'm not sure about that man, Al. Not at all."

"Oh lighten up Rosie; I'm sure it was nothing."

"Did you see the man he was with?"

"Don't judge people on their looks."


	6. Chapter 6

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Six: _Dubious Characters_

**A/N: **MY USB BROKE and I lost like half the chapter and now I'm slowly making my way through rewriting it because I LOATHE rewriting chapters. They're never as good the second time round.

* * *

><p>Albus was surprisingly disappointed about their Hogsmeade visit for once. He was still excited to go of course; after spending just over a month in the castle doing sixth year N.E.W.T preparation he was ready for a nice break. But the visit was on a Saturday, which meant he had to forfeit his lesson with Professor Malfoy, something he wasn't entirely happy about. While he was glad he wouldn't spend the day exhausting his magic on Conjuring charms, which they only had one week left on thankfully, he wasn't happy about not spending time with his new favourite person.<p>

"Don't look so sour, Al. Don't you get to see him tomorrow?"

The green eyes looked up at the girl sat on the other side of the table. "I do. He said that I couldn't even miss a week if I wanted to pass. Tomorrow, same time as usual. Then next week back to Saturdays."

"Why didn't you just make it Sunday in the first place?" Lucy questioned.

"Perhaps he does things on a Sunday, I don't know," Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin. "I don't question everything he says."

"No, you just go along with it like the good little boy you are."

He flustered slightly, thankful that Liam chose that moment to appear at the table, sitting next to the girl and going straight for the bacon and eggs. Lucy relented with a slight pout, moving onto a different subject as she spun her spoon round in her bowl of increasingly soggy cereal.

"You know, they have a sale at Honeydukes," she said helpfully, an innocent look passing across her face. "Seeing as it's the first visit for the students."

"That's great," Albus said, fully aware of what his cousin was trying to do. "Have fun with that."

"It's a shame I don't have anyone to take me," she said mournfully, sighing heavily and dropping her spoon. "If only I had a sweet boy to take me."

"Don't look at us," Liam said with a smirk. "We've got to save our money for The Three Broomsticks."

She huffed, glaring at them both. "You're going to leave me for a pub? What about family-love and all that crap?"

Albus continued to eat. "It's crap?"

She stuck up her nose, turning from them and folding her arms across her chest.

"Who's coming then?" Albus asked, turning to the boy next to Lucy.

"The usual, most the boys in our dorm, I think a couple from the other houses are tagging along. Pretty sure Louis said he'd pop by, to rub it in our faces that he's now old enough to buy alcohol no doubt."

The girl turned and scowled at them both, remaining quiet.

Albus tried not to smile as he continued to ignore her. "He won't, else I'll tell his mother that he's been drinking at school."

"I don't want to know what Mrs Weasley would do to him."

Lucy let out a humph, looking between the pair angrily.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. "I'll come to Honeydukes with you."

"Oh, Al! I knew there was a reason you were my favourite cousin!"

"Don't let Rose hear you say that."

Liam chuckled. "We'll meet you there then, shall we?"

"Rose was wanting to come too I think!" Lucy said helpfully.

Albus scowled slightly, nodding at Liam before turning on his cousin. "I thought didn't have anyone to go with you?"

"I had no _boys _to go with me. Really, Al, you should be more observant than that," she said with a wicked grin. "Besides, it'll be fun! So much better than wasting your time in the pub."

"I beg to disagree."

She clapped her hands happily. "This will be fun!"

* * *

><p>Lucy grinned happily as the exited Honeydukes, looking into one of her bags with a bright smile, smelling the beautiful scent of orange chocolate filling her nose as she breathes in, eyes slipping shut in pure bliss. Rose followed closely behind with her own bag, unable to stop herself being amused at the situation, Albus right behind her wondering if his wallet was as light as it felt. He couldn't complain however, when his cousins had bought him a new hat while they were out shopping.<p>

"So much for just taking you to Honeydukes," Albus muttered darkly, though his heart wasn't in it.

Lucy merely gave him an innocent smile. "You can't deny you didn't enjoy it. Why aren't you wearing your hat?"

"It's not that cold," he said, rolling his eyes. "And just because I'm gay doesn't mean I enjoy shopping."

She cooed, threading her arm in his. "Aw, look at my favourite cousin, becoming more comfortable about talking about it. I'm so proud of you."

Rose cleared her throat, taking her place on the other side of Albus. "I'm pleased to hear you say it so casually."

The long haired girl stopped, waving across the street at some of her hands, jumping slightly in excitement. "Oh, Annabelle! Anna, wait for me!" she squeals before leaning up and placing a kiss on Albus' cheek. "I best let you get to your little boys-club then," she teased, winking at Rose. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No, I'll walk Al to The Three Broomsticks, then head to the bookshop. Thanks anyway."

Lucy nodded, bouncing off to her friends as Albus and Rose continued down the street, heading towards the shortcut they usually took to get to The Three Broomsticks, turning off the street and down a curving alley way, exchanging pleasantries about what Rose wanted from the bookshop, and who Albus was going to be joining at the pub, not paying attention to the familiar road. Not until Rose spotted something.

Rose grasped her cousin's arm, sucking in a sharp breath as she pointed to the men in the alley, talking in soft voices as the one shrouded in a hood exchanged a bag with his companion. Albus' eyes narrowed as he tried to identify the familiar blond hair and handsome jaw.

"Isn't that-?" Rose started, trailing off with wide eyes.

"Professor Malfoy?" Albus finished, calling out to the man.

He turned, stormy eyes meeting Albus'. "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley," he greeted, voice neutral like there was nothing wrong. The hooded man's lips pulled into a snarl, grumbling something in a low tone. Albus couldn't see the man's nose or eyes, but the left of his mouth and jaw appeared scarred and blackened.

The blond man muttered something back, moving towards the cousins, the twisted man turning, disappearing with an audible crack, leaving nothing behind.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Albus asked curiously. "I thought Professor Longbottom and Professor Smith were supervising?"

"I was unaware this meant I was forbidden to leave school grounds," Scorpius said.

"Oh- no! That's not what I mean!" the dark haired boy said, flustering at the smirk that spread across the pale face.

"Al, we're in a rush," Rose said, squeezing the arm in her hand.

"Of course!" Albus smiled brightly at their teacher. "Would you like to join us?"

"_Albus_!"

Scorpius either didn't notice the girl's reaction, or chose to ignore it. "Thank you, but I must be heading back," he said, nodding his head politely. "I wish you both a pleasant afternoon."

"Thank you, Professor Malfoy," Rose replied with a tight smile, tugging her cousin passed the man. "Come on, Al."

"Later, Professor!"

The teenagers glanced back at the older man, who was already disappearing round the corner, wasting no time in heading to whatever his next task was. Rose waited until they were out the alley before speaking, brow creased with distrust, eyes fixed on the floor as they walked.

"I'm not sure about that man, Al. Not at all."

Albus rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Rose was never sure about anything. "Oh lighten up, Rosie; I'm sure it was nothing."

"Did you see the man he was with?" she snapped, glancing behind them once again.

"Don't judge people by their looks."

Rose turned her frown to him, eyes sharp, and nails digging into his jacket. "I'd rather judge a book by its cover than be dead."

Albus sighed, wiggling his arm free. "Okay Rosie, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful, I promise."

"Good," the girl smiled slightly, mood becoming slightly amused. "So, Lucy's calling you her gay bestie now?"

Groaning, a flush spread across Albus' warming face, glancing about nervously even though her voice dropped so low only he could hear it. "Please, don't join her."

"I won't," Rose assured with a chuckle. "I can see you're glad you told us."

"Yeah, you're both being wonderful about it," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad," she said. "I feel honoured that you trust me so much. Anyway, I should let you go."

Green eyes looked up to see The Three Broomsticks approaching, the welcoming sound of cheering and laughter pouring from the doors. "You're welcome to join us, Rose. The others won't mind."

She looked unsure, but before she could answer Albus was guiding her towards the pub, ignoring any protests when she finally found her voice. As soon as they entered the familiar smell of Butterbeer and warmth hit them, causing a smile to tug at Rose's lips, despite her protests in joining the boys, Albus ginning in response, pleased his cousin was happy. They travelled further in, spotting a familiar table by the window where a large group of boys were crowded round, chanting away as all the focus was on the only two sitting down, one blond and one brunette shovelling food into their faces, both wearing the Gryffindor uniform. Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes at the childish competition, while her companion merely laughed, watching the two boys munch away happily, not even looking up to acknowledge their presence as the others round the table greeted them, one getting a chair for the only girl to sit on, Albus throwing his coat to join the pile mounting up by the window.

They weren't kept long as the blond boy finished his meal, half-standing and guzzling his drink as his rival began to eat faster, finishing as he was half way through his drink before starting on his own, enthusiasm not deterred.

As the blonde's glass hit the table and he threw his arms in the air, declaring himself the winner as the others started to applaud; Albus patted the loser's back. "There's always next time, Finnigan."

"He's older than me," Liam complained, though there was a smile on his face. "He would win."

"Honestly, Louis," Rose said, trying her best to look reprimanding instead of amused. "Surely you're too old for these antics now."

"Lighten up, Rosie!" the blond said with a wink, ruffling her hair. "I'm eighteen, not dead. I can still live a little!"

The others seemed to return to their cluster of tables, chatting in groups and occasionally leaning over chairs to join other conversations. Albus found a chair and sat himself next to his cousins, round the table with two now empty plates and two empty glasses of Butterbeer.

"I don't suppose you want a drink, do you?" Liam asked, looking at the two newcomers. "I'm about to head to the bar and get myself another."

"Do you need another so soon?" Rose asked dubiously.

Louis chuckled at that, while Liam grinned. "Well, I can't let myself go thirst, can I?"

"I'll come with you," she muttered, turning to Albus and asking him what he wanted.

As the pair left, he turned to the elder boy, who had also requested a drink, and was watching them leave with a slight smirk, turning to Albus and rolling his eyes slightly. "I can see why Lucy seems to think they're interested in each other, even though they're not."

"They do walk rather close, don't they?"

"I imagine Rose knows one of his dirty little secrets or something. Everyone seems to confide in her," he turned his brilliant brown eyes on Albus. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Confide in Rose," he laughed slightly, waving a hand. "No need to look so panicky, Al! I would be surprised if you didn't, she's your best friend," a grin that reminded him all too much of his cousin Fred's passed across the perfectly shaped face. "Though you apparently have some dark secrets I don't know about."

"I imagine you have a lot of dark secrets I don't know about."

"Touché."

Albus resisted the urge to look too proud. "So how's seventh year going?"

The boy cringed, groaning loudly. "Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it, you have no idea. Seriously, you think you get worked to the bone in sixth year, but then you enter seventh and from the moment you step into your first class its none stop. I think I might kill myself."

"No need to be so dramatic."

"Then again, you're working even on weekends, aren't you?"

Green eyes sighed slightly. "I am, yes. Though Professor Malfoy is an amazing teacher, I don't think I'd ever be so far if it wasn't for him."

"Careful Al, it sounds like you like him a little bit too much."

"I do not!"

Louis chuckled at the bright pink scattering his cousin's face. "You are edgy today," he looked behind Albus, and the boy turned to see Rose and Liam returning with drinks in their hands, Liam passing his to Louis and Rose to Al. "Are the classes going well though?" Louis asked politely.

"They are, I think."

The only girl scoffed. "He's certainly improved, and without my help. Gives me more time to focus on my own studying."

Louis' face hardened as he looked at the door, his usual cheerful demeanour seeming to freeze up with anger. Louis was never one for openly being angry. He was not like Fred, who would lash out if he felt like it, or James who would deal with his anger verbally. Louis would just give you a look that seemed to stop time. It was his eyes that expressed his anger, not his perfectly smooth features, nor his fists. Albus had been on the receiving end of all three, and he had to say, Louis was possibly the most frightening. Though the fact it was so rare to see the look on his face contributed.

Albus turned to see what the boy was looking at with the other two at their table, heart stopping in his throat as he caught a sight of familiar honey brown hair and slightly tanned skin. How the boy managed to have slightly tanned skin still he would never know. He probably bunked off the first couple weeks of school to have an extended holiday.

Spinning back round, Albus stared into his drink, a heartbreaking look stricken across his face. Rose turned to him with sympathetic, concerned eyes, while Liam had to drag himself away from glaring to look at his friend. Louis didn't even bother pulling his gaze away.

"Don't, Louis," Albus begged, running a hand through his hair and glancing about nervously, hoping no one would notice his odd behaviour. "Just leave it be."

"He's an arsehole, Al," Louis ground out.

"Yes, we know, Lily's dealt with him; can we please just let it lie?"

The blond was reluctant, but sucked in a breath, eyes narrowing slightly before they glanced into green ones, begging him to ignore it. He smiled, face relaxing and nodding slightly. "I can't imagine anyone will want to get on the bad side of Lily twice in one year."

Albus nodded thankfully.

"Are you okay, Al?" Rose asked, rubbing his back and glancing out the corner of her eye at the boy causing so much distress. "Do you want to leave?"

"I-I'll be fine," he said, nodding slightly. "Maybe I'll go on ahead of you all after this drink."

Liam gave his shoulder a quick pat before changing the subject, grin spreading across his face as he turned to ask Louis how he was enjoying being a seventh year and eighteen. The eldest Gryffindor went on a slightly overdramatic rant about how much he hated Defence and he didn't know how he was going to survive a whole year of dealing with Professor Zabini for Potions. Albus had never been more grateful for his Irish friend, always perfectly happy to sit in the dark if no one wanted to put him in the light. He was pretty sure if Liam hadn't been there to rescue him, Rose or Louis would have probed. And he wasn't quite ready to admit his little secret to Louis yet.

It was a good hour before he'd finished his drink and was ready to go.

"Okay, I'm off," he said, giving Rose a reassuring look.

Louis seemed to pout slightly. "You're such a boring toad, Al."

"Do you want me to walk back with you?" Rose asked softly, glancing at a table where a group of Hufflepuffs were. "I don't mind."

"Nah, I'll be fine. You guys have fun," he said, nodding and taking his coat from the back of the chair, shrugging it on and waving goodbye to the others in their group, the sound of the bell ringing at someone leaving announcing his exit. His mind registered the bell ringing again, not bothering to check who it was. People came and left the pub all the time, there was nothing strange about it. He cut down his usual alley, where he'd just been with Rose and seen their professor, jumping out his skin as a hand grasped his arm, spinning him on his heel and knocking him against the wall.

"I need to talk to you."

His breath was caught in his throat, heart stopping for the second time at the sight of the honey brown hair and soft tan, stunning brown eyes meeting his own. "Jeremy."

"Al," he smiled a sweet, soft smile, melting Albus' insides. "It's been so long."

"Yeah, I remember last time I talked to you, while that little blond tramp tried to dress herself and run out the room before I did."

Jeremy had the decency to look guilty. "I wanted to apologise, for how I treated you-!"

"Do you want to apologise for the rumours floating around school too?"

He paled slightly. "I didn't mean for those to start. It was a slip of the tongue."

"Well, I hope I don't need to help Lily teach you your lesson," Albus snapped, shoving the boy away and steeling his nerves.

Jeremy pushed back, placing one hand on either side of the wall to trap Albus, his brow creasing. "We need to talk about this, Al."

"Albus, to you."

"Don't be like that."

"Let me go, Jeremy."

"I want to apologise, for everything," he said, a sad look crossing his face. "I don't want to fight with you."

"You should've thought about that beforehand then, shouldn't you?" Albus spat, feeling his eyes become wet, cursing his emotions for the display. "Just fuck off."

A look of slight anger crossed the tanned face, making Albus worry slightly. Anger was not one of the emotions he'd ever seen on the Hufflepuff's face. He was too in control, too manipulative to let anger show. "I'm not going anywhere, Albus, and neither are you."

"You can't keep me here!"

"Watch me."

And then soft lips were pressed against his own, salty trails sliding down his cheeks as he pushed his hands out, scrambling to get away from the surprisingly strong grip. Of course, last time he was in this grip he was enjoying how strong it was, rather than trying to escape.

"What's going on here?"

Albus whimpered with joy as he was released, legs folding slightly as he slid down the wall, hand gripping it to keep himself steady, refusing to fall to his knees. He didn't bother looking up to see who had saved him; he was too busying trying to hide his face in his hand, wiping away the shameful tears.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Just having a little chat."

The scorn in the man's voice was as frightening as Louis' face. "Why don't you stop having your little chat and see me tonight at eight o'clock for detention."

"Yes, Professor."

Albus looked up, the blond hair forming a halo round his Professor's head, grey eyes looking at him with such a soft expression as he walked over to him, focused on Albus, helping him stand. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders, relief flooding through him at the sight of Scorpius Malfoy standing there, saving him. He turned to Jeremy as the boy gasped, glancing between Albus and their Professor, a startled look on his face, like he'd just learnt something that Albus didn't want him knowing. Like he recognised the look in Albus' eyes as one he had once been on the receiving end of.

"You're crushing on-?"

"I suggest you leave, Mr Edwards, before I lose my temper."

Albus looked away, merely clutching desperately onto the taller man's arm, shutting his eyes tightly. He heard the patting of someone walking away, sighing in relief as the sound slowly disappeared, resting more of his weight onto his crutch.

"Thank you," he breathed shakily, not really trusting his voice.

The pale man said nothing, taking out his wand and casting a spell he had been working so hard to teach Albus. He passed his student the white handkerchief, concern written all over his face as Albus looked up to finally meet his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked simply, making Albus' head thump, heat rising to his cheeks.

"I-I'll be fine."

He nodded, though he didn't look convinced. "I'll make sure he gets his punishment, though it would be more than a detention if I had the power," he said, wrapping an arm round the boy and waiting for him to clean the tears off his face. "You're safe now, don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't try this again."

"Lily already tried."

His jaw locked, a strange look coming into his eyes. "Is this the boy who was spreading rumours about you?"

Albus hesitated. "Yes, it is. He-we dated. He cheated on me."

Professor Malfoy looked up at where Jeremy had disappeared. "When I get my hands on him…"

Albus laughed, though it came out more of a sob, but the smile on his face was unmistakeable. Scorpius' eyes softened once again at the look of teary eyed Albus Potter smiling, a slight tinge of pink on his face. "Thank you, Professor. I appreciate it."

"Let me escort you back to school," the blond insisted, letting the boy go as he seemed to recover.

"That'd be nice."

There was a slight silence as they started to walk in the direction of the castle, Albus sniffling slightly, the only sounds from other people in the area and the expensive looking shoes Professor Malfoy wore clicking against the floor. Glancing up at the man walking next to him, Albus felt his stomach flutter as his smile was returned, a hand patting his back comfortingly as they reached the long path towards the school and away from Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><em>I don't like how I ended it. But no matter! It's (finally) finished. Only took me three weeks to write. Three very, very, very painful weeks. I hope you enjoyed it still. I like the chapter as a whole. Credit to my BETA for the idea with Jeremy, it was muchly helpful. <em>

_R+R _

_Thanks to all reviewers, alerters and favouriters! _

_~ Kivea Rain_

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"Mr Potter, can I help you with anything?"

"What time is it, Professor?"

"Oh, Albus, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Seven: _Flying_

**A/N: **Need to stop writing the chapters before finishing the ones before. And update more regularly.

* * *

><p>He stared at the pot in the corner of his room, slouched in his chair with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together pressed against his mouth. He tried his best to ignore the sweat that was beginning to trickle down his brow, the room being abnormally humid. He was not warned of the heat that the plant was going to make his room such an unbearable temperature. It had barely been a week since he planted it and it was beginning to give him a headache. He was going to have to find a way to solve this problem before he threw it out the window.<p>

Standing, he wiped his brow and discarded his shirt, finding a thinner one before moving out of his bedroom and into the main room, enjoying how large his quarters were as a Professor. He moved to pour himself a drink of water, mind mulling over his plans again. His grandfather had told him to raise the plant in his room for at least a month, possibly more, until it was ready to be moved. In that time he would need to find a place to move it to.

But it was the man who gave him the food for the plant that was bothering him. The odd coloured eyes, scarred skin and twisted face. His mouth had been pulled into a sneer for the entire visit, and the panic and accusation in his voice when Albus and Rose had appeared was clearly evident. He had accused Scorpius of something that would ruin him in his grandfather's eyes. He had no relationship with the Potter and Weasley children, nor with anyone else in their family, but he had been accused of something merely by knowing who they were. And it was a good thing too, else their little conversation continued and they would've been caught.

Sighing he enjoyed the slight chill being outside of his room provided, slumping on the long cream couch that had been provided in his room. The furniture seemed to be enchanted to reflect the occupier's tastes, though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing, considering how light his rooms seemed to be. No one had seen his rooms however, the only teacher he talked to willingly during his first few weeks had been Blaise Zabini, and that was only because the man was practically his uncle growing up. He was pretty sure his father would be inquiring about his wellbeing; he would be slightly nervous about it after it was Lucius to suggest the position. His father didn't seem to trust his grandfather at all.

Scorpius jumped out of his skin as there was a knock on his door, spinning on the cushion slightly to look. He rose warily, expecting to see Blaise behind the portal as he opened it, having to look down instead of up, eyebrows rising in surprise at the person fidgeting nervously.

"Mr Potter," he greeted, not bothering to hide his shock as he used one of the regularly changing names for the boy. "Can I help you with anything?"

An amused smile spread across the nervous face, green eyes looking up through long lashes. "What time is it, Professor?"

The man frowned, pulling out the pocket watch he was so fond of, eyes widening as he stared at the long arms pointing at six and two. Two thirty in the afternoon on a Saturday. Well after lunch. "Oh, Albus, I'm so sorry!" he apologised quickly, looking up and flushing in shame. "I didn't even notice the time- thank you for seeking me out."

"It's not a problem," Albus shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant. "Professor Zabini was the one who suggested you would be here, he found me lingering round your classroom," he grimaced slightly. The Potions Professor had also taken away points for lingering absentmindedly and not putting more enthusiasm into his learning. "Are we-is it cancelled today? Our extra class?"

Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his hair for the tenth time that day and stepped back, opening his door to the student. Green eyes looked slightly puzzled for a moment, but the boy entered, seeming a little bit pleased about being invited into Scorpius' rooms, looking around and admiring the living area, turning as the door closed with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Do all the Professor's rooms look like this?" he asked.

The blond man shook his head, approaching the boy and gesturing towards the seats. "No, the rooms change depending on the occupant. Would you like something to drink or eat?" he grimaced inwardly, realising that this meant he had skipped lunch.

"Just a drink, if that's okay. Pumpkin juice."

Scorpius nodded, disappearing into a room behind the couch, reappearing a moment later with two glasses, offering one to Albus. The boy took it with a thank you, gulping eagerly as the older man settled into a chair, watching him curiously as he swirled liquid round the glass he was holding instead of drinking it. There was a slightly awkward silence, the blond man wondering just what he planned to do after inviting a student into his rooms, Albus too busy taking in the pleasant surroundings and light room.

"Do you have the time to take the class tomorrow?" Scorpius asked before taking a sip of his drink.

The usually relaxed boy nodded, perched on the edge of his seat. "Yeah, I do. I have Quidditch practice in the morning though, until lunch time. It usually drags on a bit."

Nodding, the older male tried to remember that piece of information, turning to look around the room, hearing the couch sigh slightly as Albus relaxed in it. "Then you should come see me when you have finished practice. I'll be in the Transfigurations classroom; we can head to the seventh floor together."

The dark haired boy nodded with a grin, pleased to hear he would see his Professor both days. "That'd be great."

"Are your practices going well?" Scorpius asked, raising a brow. It was the first time the boy had mentioned it, surprisingly. Albus seemed to be perfectly happy telling him about his day-to-day activities as small talk during their lessons, though Scorpius admittedly didn't discourage it as much as he should have.

Green eyes danced with mirth. "Of course! I might not be as good as my mother, but I'm not that bad. There's no way anyone will be beating Gryffindor this year, our new seeker is outstanding," he said with a large grin. "Seriously, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance."

"Did Hufflepuff have a good team last year?"

"Yeah, they did. Their captain's ruthless, and loud. Nothing like what you'd expect a Hufflepuff to be. Hardworking though, you can definitely give her that," he said, now completely relaxed into the couch, no longer taking small sips of his drink but large gulps. "We have our first match in a couple weeks, though I imagine you know that," he said with a sheepish grin.

Scorpius shook his head however, smile decorating his face. The boy really was amusing. "No, I don't believe I did. I've been far too busy with all this marking teaching requires; I wasn't quite prepared for such a large amount of work."

"You'll still be coming to the match though, right?" Albus asked, flustering slightly at how dire his voice sounded. "It's against Slytherin; that was your old house, wasn't it?"

A slightly wicked smirk crossed the pale face. "I can't promise I'll be cheering for you."

"Did you play Quidditch at school?"

The blond man pursed his lips slightly, looking into the glass. "I did not, no. Quidditch was never a favourite thing. I, ah," he flustered guiltily. "I skipped all the flying lessons in first year. Managed to wriggle my way out of them all."

Albus gaped at him. "How?"

"It wasn't easy," Scorpius said with a slight chuckle at the memory. "I forged a note from the nurse for a few months, the flying instructor seemed happy with it, especially after they had a slight falling out over misplaced property which I most certainly didn't have anything to do with," he fought back a grin at the astonished look on his companion's face. "Eventually they worked out their differences however, and it became apparent I was about to be caught. With one week till Christmas I decided to avoid the lesson by breaking my ankle."

"You broke your ankle to avoid flying lessons?"

"I did not enjoy the idea of being held up by an old, tattered piece of wood and a few bits of straw, thank you."

Albus rolled his eyes at the statement. "It's perfectly safe. I know; I've been doing it for years."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's unpleasant."

Downing the rest of his drink, Albus stood with a grin and planted his hands on his hips. "Every wizard needs to learn how to fly."

Scorpius scoffed. "Apparently they don't," but as he raised his glass to his lips he realised exactly what the Gryffindor boy was planning. "I refuse."

But Albus merely chuckled at the horrified expression. "Come on, Professor, it won't do if you have gaps in your knowledge."

"My inability to fly is not a gap in my knowledge. Don't you have friends to run about with?"

"No, they're all busy; I cleared my day so that I could finish Conjuring."

The blond man felt suddenly guilty, though the idea that he should feel bad about this fact was ridiculous. He looked up at the excited face and sighed, putting down his glass and standing reluctantly, rubbing his shoulder slightly awkwardly. "Excuse me a moment while I find something more suitable for October weather," he muttered, heading towards his bedroom, missing the cheeks that turned a slight pink and green eyes that raked over his body. As soon as he opened the door he grimaced, hoping that his guest wouldn't be able to feel the boiling temperature of his room from where he stood, though Scorpius wouldn't be surprised.

As he exited, dressed in his usual dark attire, he saw Albus sitting back on the couch, standing with a jolt as he closed the door behind him. Scorpius gestured towards the door that lead into the hall, and followed the student out.

"So you've really never rode a broom before?" the dark haired boy asked as they were making their way across the grounds.

"Never. No wait, possibly when I was a small child. I had a toy broom, I'm sure of it. I fell."

"Did you hit your head on your fall?"

Scorpius' brows rose, surprised that for once the boy didn't look ashamed for his sass, adding to it with a grin instead. "Don't be cheeky, Mr Potter."

"Sorry Professor!" he practically sang, not an ounce of sincerity in the words. The older man found he didn't mind, surprisingly.

When they finally reached the empty pitch, thank goodness, and got out a couple of brooms, and were finally in the centre of the pitch, Albus held his broom cheerfully, clearly eager to fly, or to teach someone to fly, or both.

"You never had your first lesson then?"

Scorpius shifted. "I did attend the first lesson, I hadn't quite finished making sure property was misplaced enough to cause animosity- not that I did it."

"Of course," Albus drawled, clearly not convinced. "Did you manage to get your broom up?"

"Eventually."

"Then you'll be able to mount it properly," Albus concluded, swinging a leg over his own and gracefully lifting into the air.

The blond copied his actions, wobbling slightly as he rose; broom clearly not steady.

"Just relax, Professor. It's not going to hurt you if you fall, your feet will touch the ground first."

It was a very good point; they were barely six inches off the ground, though Albus was steadily gaining altitude. Scorpius took in a deep breath, looking into the unique green eyes and following, feeling himself become steady. The younger boy gave him a winning smile.

"See, you're fine. No falling."

"I'll deduct points from you if I fall," Scorpius threatened, relaxed but not happy. "I swear, if we were meant to fly we'd have wings."

Sniggering, the boy started to move backwards, giving his teacher an expectant look. "Of course, Professor. We can quit at any time."

Sighing, the blond followed shakily, forcing himself to remain calm as he nearly strangled the broom. There was no way they could quit now, not when Albus was having so much fun. "No, no, I'm fine. Keep going. Every wizard should learn to fly, that's what you said, isn't it?"

That grin was infectious.

"I can't believe you don't fly," Albus muttered, still amazed by the confession as they slowly began to make circles round the centre of the pitch, still facing each other, gradually rising. "What do you do during family gatherings if you don't fly?"

"I drink wine and attempt to block out my cousin's insistent rambling about Merlin knows what," Scorpius muttered, feeling slightly too relaxed now. But he hadn't felt so at home since he arrived to the school. There was only so much company his father's friend could give him; there was almost twenty years between them, and he knew anything he said might be recited back to his father. "She's a lot younger than me."

"Sounds like great fun," Albus joked, tilting back on his broom. "There are enough of us to have two full teams during family gatherings. It's a popular choice of activity."

"I can't imagine why."

The dark brows pulled together. "Your aunt is a lot younger than your mother too then?"

"No, my aunt is older than my mother. My mother was-!" he choked on his words, gripping the broom slightly tighter. "Rather young when she had me."

"Don't hold it too tightly, it's not going to kill you," Albus joked, though there was a slightly sympathetic tone to his voice.

Scorpius scoffed. "It's not going to kill me yet."

"It will if you keep choking it like that."

Smirking at the statement, pale hands softened their grip. "Your mother plays Quidditch professionally, doesn't she?"

"She does, or did; she's a sports writer now, for the Daily Prophet? She misses it, I think," the boy looked almost sad for a moment. "She quit to raise us, when Lily was about three and became a little devil. Says she's far too content with lazing about to go back to it now."

"I imagine it requires constant upkeep."

"Probably," he shrugged. "I never fancied the idea of professional Quidditch player," he grinned again, earning a pleased smile from Scorpius. He preferred it when the boy was happy. "Much to focused on following in my father's footsteps. Do your parents play Quidditch?"

"My father was a seeker when he was at school I believe," Scorpius replied. "My mother," again with the sensitive topics. He glanced at the curious face, shrugging it off. "My mother doesn't do much these days. She stays in her room mostly."

"Is she ill?"

A wryly smile greeted the question. "Ill in the head maybe. She's constantly living in regret, always complaining about one thing or another. Her sister seems to enjoy tormenting her rather than comforting her, and when my grandmother died all she really had left was my father to lean on for support. He couldn't do everything."

"I'm sorry," Albus said, emotion pouring from his voice and face. "I don't mean to make you talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's oddly refreshing," Scorpius replied. "I don't talk about it much."

"Problems should always be talked through," a faint flush crossed Albus' face at his next words. "What does she regret?"

Scorpius seemed to find the question more amusing than offensive. "Now that is a personal question, Mr Potter," he teased slightly. "She regrets my being born. She was still at school when it happened. Was unable to take her NEWTs because of it. Had to drop out and marry my father before it became too obvious that she'd been knocked up."

"How could anyone regret having their child," Albus questioned, scowling at the thought. "You're a talented, attr-!" he cut himself off, probably remembering where he was and who he was talking to. "It's just wrong."

"The compliments are appreciated," Scorpius said with a chuckle. "But I have long accepted that my mother no longer processes things normally. We were a happy family, once, but the strain became too much. There is no need to feel pity for me, what's done is done. It's hardly my fault I was born, and my father tries his best to make up for my mother's lack of nurturing. He's more than I could ever hope for."

"You admire him."

"I do. It appears we have something in common then, when it comes to who are idols are."

Albus beamed proudly, and Scorpius felt a strange twinge. "I don't mean to scare you, Professor, but you might want to avoid looking down if you're afraid of heights."

The fine brows pulled together in confusion, glancing down slightly nervously, knuckles turning white as he gripped the broom with wide eyes, realising just how far they were from the ground. The broom dropped sharply, Scorpius letting out a yelp of fear as he willed it to steady, scowling up as Albus started to laugh, a hand clapping over his mouth to try and stop the giggles.

"I'm sorry, sir," Albus apologised, shoulders still shaking slightly.

"So you should be," he debated taking points from Gryffindor, but sighed and changed his mind, moving closer to the boy.

"You're a lot better at this than I thought you would be," the smaller boy admitted. "I was half expecting you to fall as soon as we started."

"I'm not entirely incompetent," Scorpius said, shooting the boy a half-offended look. "I would appreciate it if we descended now."

"Do you not want to fly properly? A little faster? Instead of just following me in slow circles?"

"No, I do not. I'm satisfied."

Chuckling, Albus relented, dipping his broom and heading towards the ground with little warning, laughing as Scorpius protested at being left, expecting to be gently guided as he had been before. The man wasn't entirely incompetent however, and in his slight anger managed to follow Albus with some speed, not really noticing until he almost collided with the floor, Albus shouting instructions to slow and straighten his broom before his feet touched the ground, dropping gradually. So he did. And he survived, miraculously.

"Well, you appear to have done something Madam Hooch could never do," Scorpius said, brow twitching in amusement. "You should be proud."

"Was that the old flying instructor?" Albus asked, taking the brooms and heading towards the shed where they were kept. Scorpius nodded, remembering that there was a new flying instructor now. Needless to say, he had no reason to seek them out and start a conversation with them.

"Your entire family play Quidditch then?" Scorpius asked conversationally as they exited the pitch, finding himself oddly curious about the boy.

He nodded. "Most of them, Rose and her mother don't, and Rose's brother is much more interested in Muggle sports, so sometimes we play those."

"I don't know many Muggle sports," the Professor said, resisting the urge to scrunch his face up.

"You might prefer them," Albus joked, a twinkle in his eyes. "You get to stay on the ground."

Scorpius smirked. "That does sound much better, I must admit."

They continued to chatter as they headed towards the school building, Albus doing most of the talking, retelling glorious stories of his family and their many adventures. Scorpius could tell there was certain family members the dark haired boy admired, like his father, and his cousin Teddy, who apparently wasn't actually his cousin, or his brother James, who had graduated the year before. Scorpius seemed to remember the eldest Potter child coming to school before he finished. He knew of Teddy, he remembered Teddy. Before his Grandmother died he met Teddy. But when she died, Teddy's Grandmother stopped visiting them, and he didn't see the boy again until they were at school, sorted into two different houses with different friends.

Stopping in the courtyard, the taller man smiled slightly awkwardly, patting the boy on the shoulder and nodding his head. "Thank you, Albus," he said, honesty in his voice, not quite believing what he was about to say. "I really needed this. Not the flying lessons, just the company."

"Well, the other Professors are all very old," Albus joked, sobering for a moment. "I'm glad I could help, Professor Malfoy. It's the least I could do."

"I best be getting back to work. And I hope you've finished all your homework for next week," a glint came into the grey eyes as he smirked. "I certainly know you have several inches of parchment due for your Transfiguration homework."

A bright flush decorated Albus' cheeks as he stuttered incoherently, not even having started on their homework.

Chuckling, Scorpius moved away from the boy, heading into the building, leaving Albus in the courtyard. "Have a nice evening, Albus."

* * *

><p>Lucy was in the Gryffindor dorms when he finally located her, lounging the edge of his bed upside down with a magazine in her arms, one leg over the other bouncing slightly, flicking through the pages leisurely. She flipped her legs round and moved into a lounging position as she saw him approach, an eager look on her face, the kind she always got when she was fishing for gossip. Albus rolled his eyes, lying down next to her as she tossed her book onto the bedside table, stretching her legs and resting her elbow on his pillow, palm against her cheek.<p>

"Come on then, how was it?" she questioned. "You're certainly back late."

"You really shouldn't sit like that in a skirt, Lucy."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and poking him in the side. "I have lovely legs; now don't try to change the subject. Have you finally finished Conjuring?"

"No, we're finishing it tomorrow, we didn't have class today?"

A fair brow rose. "You didn't? What did you do then?"

"We went to the Quidditch pitch," Albus said, grinning at the memory, only slightly bashful. "I taught him how to fly. Can you believe he doesn't know how to fly? Or didn't anyway."

Lucy sighed, a look of bliss crossing her face. "Oh, that's so sweet! Just like out of a romance novel!" her next sigh was slightly tragic sounding. "If only he wasn't your Professor."

There was a sharp stab in Albus' stomach, but he pushed it away and laughed instead. "Have you ever seen the Professor's rooms? They're huge!" he said, grinning at her awed look. "I was loitering outside of his office because he'd forgotten we had class, and Professor Zabini directed me to his rooms. He invited me inside and got me a drink."

"Does he wear those conservative robes in his rooms too?" she asked excitedly, biting her lip.

Albus flustered at the memory of what the man had been wearing. "No, he doesn't. He wasn't wearing robes," he bit back a grin. "He looked like he'd been sweating or something."

"Oh! Al, why didn't I come with you?" she squealed, poking his side again, making him giggle. "Come on, what was his rooms like? Tell me all the little dirty secrets you might've found."

"There wasn't anything, really," he said, shrugging. "I had a drink, he changed- in a different room to me," he added at the look on her face. "And then we went to the Quidditch pitch," chuckling slightly, Albus turned onto his side, mimicking his cousin's position. "He was kind of cute. It was weird, seeing him out of his comfort zone. Nice."

Lucy's face changed, dropping from giggly to sympathetic. "Oh, Al," she ran a hand through his hair, smiling sadly at his confused look. "You don't just fancy him anymore, do you?"

"What-what are you talking about?"

"The way you talk about him," the girl was still talking softly. "You really like him."

Albus felt his breath catch in his throat, mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words to deny it.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, pulling him against her and sitting her chin on top of her head.

The boy leant into his cousin, gripping her shirt and feeling his heart break in two. "I'm so screwed."

* * *

><p><em>ARGH ENDINGS! I liked this chapter though. AND LOOK HOW QUICKLY I WROTE IT? I'd like to thank all the favouriters and the alerters, I do enjoy those emails telling me about you all. Reviews are very very much appreciated though. <em>

_Sorry about the change of preview in the last chapter, I preferred what I'd come up with in this chapter and so I changed it because I'm GOD and can do that (of this story anyway) _

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p>PREVIEW<p>

"No, it's nothing, I swear."

"It's clearly not nothing, Albus."

"I-it's-you won't like it."

"You can trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Eight: _Dreams_

**A/N: **God this chapter's taking forever to write.

* * *

><p>Albus smiled at Scorpius, sat on either end of the couch. The blond man was giving him a strange look, dressed in a dark blue dressing gown that contrasted with the pale surroundings.<p>

_I've been watching you, Albus. _Came the soft, silk voice that sent shivers down his spine. _You don't look at me like your other Professors, do you? _

Scorpius put his glass on the table, leaning closer to Albus.

The brunette shivered slightly. _No, Professor. _

Pale hands walked forward, knees coming up on the couch, the front of the bathrobe sinking forward. Green eyes flicked down and a tongue darted out to moisten his lips at the only partially obscured chest.

_Do you want something from me, Mr Potter? _He asks, voice low and teasing. Albus feels his heartbeat quicken, biting his lip nervously as the man came closer to him.

_Yes._

The pale hand ghosted along his arm. _Do you want me to touch you, Mr Potter? _

He shivered, turning slightly as the hand found his shoulder, trailing his collarbone through the white school shirt. _Yes._

Pale hand run across his jaw, grey eyes twinkling as Scorpius' index finger brushed against Albus' bottom lip. _Do you want me to kiss you, Mr Potter?_

_Merlin, yes. _

Lips sealed themselves against his, soft and slightly damp, in a chaste kiss that lasted no more than five seconds. When the blond pulled back he chuckled as Albus tried to follow, running a hand through the dark locks. _Do you want to touch me, Mr Potter? Is that what you want? _

Green eyes glanced down at the chest he could see below the fluffy gown, trailing the form to the rope that was hiding his lower half, knee that stuck out between the gap in the fabric. He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded mutely.

The pale hand left his hair and followed the hem of the robe to the rope, pulling it slowly, inch by inch, smirk decorating the smooth face, watching Albus watch his hands. The rope finally loosened completely, the hem of the robe falling open, revealing blond curls wrapping round Scorpius' manhood. Albus sucked in a breath, feeling his own manhood twitch in response, eyes widening and fingers itching.

Pink lips moved to his ear, breath whispering against it. _Touch me, Albus. _

His hand reached out shakily, running along the erection like it would break at the slightest nudge, a priceless glass statue in a museum. Teeth nibbled on his lower lip in response and he wrapped his fingers round the length, marvelling at how large it had become. He was rewarded with the most beautiful sounding whimper he had ever heard in his life. _I need you, Albus._

He fastened his lips against Scorpius' again and the man pushed him back, his head hitting pillows. A bed. He was undressed. Albus' cheeks heated up as he looked up at the man who was looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat, teeth scratching against the slightly bruised lips, hands running from his shoulders down to his hips, running along his pelvis and splaying over the skin, careful to avoid Albus' hard-on.

_You're so gorgeous,_ the blond man purred, leaning down to press his lips against Albus' again. _Would you like me to touch you? Would you like to feel me pressed against you? _

_Yes, yes, yes! _

Grey eyes glinted again and the man rolled his hips forward, legs pushing himself further up the slightly freckly skin, his member rubbing against Albus', gasping in delight at the feeling.

Albus bucked his hips upwards, unable to stop himself, groaning with pleasure, his shaft so glad to be getting attention.

_You feel so good, Albus. I want to feel more of you. I want to be inside of you. _

He whimpered, hands running down the strong back, cupping Scorpius' arse and pulling their pelvises together again. He was rewarded with another mindgasm-inducing sound.

_-time for breakfast-_

His back moved against the sheets of the bed, the same pale, light colours of the living area, throwing his head back as the man on top of him began to rub against him more desperately.

_-get your arse out of bed- _

He feels hands run along his legs, pulling them up, their erections sliding together in a painfully delightful motion, breath mingling and minds becoming hazy as they get lost in the moment, allowing the control to slip, allowing the older man's length to-

"Hey Al! Get your arse out of bed and hurry up! We're going to be late for breakfast!"

Green eyes snapped awake, head lifting off the pillow with a startled grunt. Panic flooded his veins and he looked around, seeing his curtains tightly pulled round his bed, no one looking through them. His head hit the pillow again with a sigh of relief. "I'll meet you down there!" he called back.

Albus let his thoughts drift back to the dream, face scrunching up in frustration as he realised what it had been, though the throbbing in his lower regions pressed against his mattress was a dead giveaway, one hand slipped just under the hem of his boxers. Merlin, he had to be woken up when it was getting good.

It had been several weeks since his realisation in the dorms, and Lucy had been diligently making sure he didn't have a moment alone with the object of his affections. It had begun to slip in the last few weeks however, as she spent more and more time with her new boy-toy, and his feelings became less of infatuation and more of friendship. Lucy seemed to have decided that her cousin was safe, though she occasionally joined in their lessons. After all, now she had a different boy to occupy her time, she couldn't follow Albus around.

But now all that was royally fucked. And not in the good way.

He pushed himself up, rubbing his forehead and trying his best to think of something revolting to deal with his problem. Like dead kittens. Or his grandparents having sex. Or Professor Mal-_bad thoughts_!

He ended up missing breakfast to wank in the shower.

By the time he left, thoroughly spent and with a rather large headache from thinking too much, most people had returned to the common room, Liam giving him a slightly cheeky knowing look, making him flush brightly. And here he was hoping no one had noticed.

"Where were you?" Lucy demanded, looking up from her homework long enough to scowl at him. "You never miss breakfast."

"I decided I needed extra sleep," he replied, rubbing her shoulders and looking at the parchment. "Ugh, Astronomy. How are you still doing that?"

She grinned up at him. "It's great fun. Much better than taking a subject I can't do."

He patted her shoulder, rolling his eyes. "Right, well, I think I'll go find Rose, hope that she can help me a little with my Transfiguration homework."

"Still hopelessly lost?"

"How'd you guess?"

Lucy giggled, turning in her chair and looking up at her cousin with a wicked look. "Do you still need me to supervise your lessons? Make sure you're keeping it clean?"

The memory of his dream came back tenfold, head pounding as blood rushed to it, and to somewhere else. Thank Godric for the cold weather allowing him to wear several layers of clothing. "I'd think you'd be itching to get more time alone with what's-his-face."

"Ioannis, it's Greek."

"That one," he smiled brightly. "Why do I need to learn it when you can remind me?"

"Because it's polite?"

"Are you dating him yet?"

She pouted. "No, but that's not the point."

"It is, Lucy," Albus ruffled her hair, earning a yelp of protest. "When you start dating him, I'll learn his name. Until them, he'll be 'that-boy-Lucy-keeps-flirting-with," he paused. "Or one of them anyway."

"Hey! There's only one!"

He laughed, heading to the exit and to find his other favourite cousin, missing the fond look on Lucy's face. The dark haired boy was always happy on Saturday's, though recently it had been more often than just Saturday's. It had been Sunday's too, and some odd days during the week, and whenever he was helping the man in the classroom, or eating lunch with him. Professor Malfoy seemed to find time-management incredibly difficult.

Albus headed straight for the library, knowing it was Rose's favourite place to stay. She would probably live there if she didn't need to sleep. And he was pleased to see, when he finally got there, that she was in her usual place, chewing on a sugar quill, looking from her essay to the book in front of her, short hair falling out of the bun she'd tied it in.

"Rose," he greeted as he pulled out a seat, slumping down next to her with a classic grin. "How are you this fine day?"

"Completely stressed," she whined. "Professor Malfoy is a slave driver; he wasn't this bad the first couple of weeks. I swear its only because he's become more organised," blue eyes glared up at him. "Which is your fault, I know it."

"He said he'd help me out with it if I needed it after our lesson today," Albus gloated, grin not leaving his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually," she said, putting her quill down and leaning back in her chair. The serious face. That was never a good sign. "The amount of time you've been spending with Professor Malfoy-!"

"And Lucy," Albus inserted, feeling it would help his case. "She's been joining us in class and stuff."

"Yes, but recently she's been preoccupied with the Greek boy," Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, she's hopeless when it comes to men. She can't just stick with one, can she?" the girl shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts. "But that's beside the point. When was the last time you hung out with Liam, and the other boys?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'll tell you; Hogsmeade, I remember because I was there," she told him with a scowl. "You spend more time with a Professor than you do with your fellow students," the redhead scolded, letting out an impatient sigh when her cousin turned away stubbornly. "Look, Al, I'm just worried about you."

"There's nothing wrong with spending time with Professor Malfoy."

"There is when you're abandoning your other friends for him," she shot back. "You're not just spending time with him, you're spending all your time with him; more than you need to. You should be socialising with people your own age, Albus."

Lack of nicknames was never a good sign. "You sound like my mother, Rose."

"I feel like your mother," she replied sulkily. "But apparently no one else is trying to discourage your foolish behaviour, so it's going to be me."

"He's just a friend?"

"Just a friend?" she repeated, clearly unconvinced. "Lucy and I do talk, you know."

"She told you?"

Rose raised her head, satisfaction on her face. "She didn't need to; you're not exactly good at hiding your emotions from me."

"Stupid observant Ravenclaws."

"That's an oxymoron, Al."

"You're an oxymoron."

Sighing, the girl rolled her eyes. "Please, Al, can you just take my advice and spend a little more time with your friends? They've been with you longer than Professor Malfoy," she said, giving him a look that left no room for complaint. "You know I don't like him anyway."

"Because he's a bad egg?"

"Exactly," she nodded, picking up her sugar quill again and turning back to her work. "Now, what were you wanting?"

"I was actually going to ask if we could do our Transfiguration homework together," he said, flustering slightly at her surprised look. "So, it dawned on me that I should spend a little more time with you. And we used to do this together, so," he shrugged, trailing off and looking slightly awkward.

"You mean I used to do it for you," she teased lightly, making space for him next to her. "Come on then, let's get cracking."

* * *

><p>There was definitely something off about Albus, Scorpius thought as they continued with the lesson, instructing the boy as usual. If he got too close, Albus would flinch away or go a bright pink. And he had caught the green eyes wandering away from his face more than once. If he didn't know better he would say that his student was almost checking him out, but he did know better. The boy was unnaturally uncomfortable though, and it was bothering the blond more than it probably should. He felt almost hurt that their time was being jeopardised by whatever was wrong.<p>

He sighed, flicking his wrist in the air as he spoke. "And then you say 'I'm a pretty princess with a pink petunia'."

Albus flicked his wand. "I'm a pretty princess with a pink- wait, what?"

Professor Malfoy raised a brow, looking down at the horrified face. "Well done for paying attention."

The boy spluttered for a few moments, glancing about the room and heating up. "I, uh, have a lot on my mind."

"So I can see," Scorpius said, conjuring two chairs and sitting down in one, gesturing to the other. "Talk to me, Albus. We cannot continue with you so distracted."

The boy stood awkwardly and shook his head. "No, it's nothing, I swear."

"It's clearly not nothing, Albus."

"I-its-you won't like it."

"You can trust me."

Albus looked up into the grey eyes, grimacing at the hurt he saw. Perhaps Rose was right. Perhaps he needed to stop spending time with a Professor and start spending more time with his friends. Perhaps he was entirely screwed.

"I had a dream that's making me uncomfortable," Albus said, attempting to act nonchalant. He wasn't sure he was doing a very good job of it.

The man frowned. "A dream? With me in it?"

"Yeah, with you in it," he grumbled, shrugging carelessly and sitting down, slumping in the chair. "It was very vivid."

Scorpius looked like he was about to ask more questions before his eyes widened, mouth hanging open slightly, eyebrows disappearing into his fringe, his face slowly going pink. Albus would've found it adorable if it wasn't so embarrassing. "Oh. I see."

Albus flustered, knowing he probably looked less elegant than his Professor managed, going a beat red instead of rose pink. "It doesn't happen often, don't worry. You're not usually in them," he groaned, burying his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. "Not that I have those sorts of dreams often _Merlin this is embarrassing_."

"Albus, look at me."

Green eyes peeked out from the top of fingers.

Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his hair, teacher-face on, leaning forward slightly to match Albus' pose. "While it's perfectly natural for you to get these kinds of dreams, and I highly doubt you can help them, should you have feelings for me then you need to get over them," he said, slightly harsher than Albus would've expected. "They are misplaced and you need to seek emotional and physical satisfaction from someone your own age. I shouldn't be encouraging you to spend so much time away from your peers."

"No, it's okay!" Albus said, not thinking as he spoke. "I've had the feelings for longer than our friendship!"

"So you do have these…feelings?"

The dark haired boy felt his face darken even more. "I-I keep them under control-I mean, they're not _feelings _so much as _attraction_," he turned round, tugging on his hair. "I'm really not making this situation any better."

"I'm sure there are other men in the school that you can turn your attraction to," Scorpius replied, ignoring the strange feeling in his gut. "You clearly know how to pick the gay ones."

"What do you mean?"

Scorpius froze. "What?"

Albus turned back to the blond man, heart beat quickening. "You're gay?"

"You thought I was straight?"

"I kind of just assume everyone is," Albus admitted, forcing himself not to become hopeful.

The blond man bit his lip, clearly worried that he'd made the situation worse. "What about that Hufflepuff boy?"

"Jeremy?" Albus questioned, shivering at the name, glancing at the floor. "He sought me out, not the other way round."

"Then perhaps it's time for you to try seeking others out," Scorpius said softly, resting a hand tentatively on the boy's shoulder. "You must be certain that you don't just feel grateful toward me for helping you become an Auror. I know that admiration and gratitude can often be misjudged for attraction."

"It's not just that though," Albus breathed, shaking his head. "I thought you were attractive the first day I saw you on the train."

Scorpius pursed his lips. "Attraction is also different to what you're suggesting-!" he sighed, cutting himself off. "I know I have done a lot for you, Albus, and I have come to consider you a friend, and as a friend I'm encouraging you to seek out the company of people your own age."

"That's what Rose said."

"And Rose is a very clever young witch," Scorpius added, raising a brow. "It would do you well to listen to her."

"Yeah? She also thinks you're bad news."

The boy regretted the words as they left his mouth, but Scorpius seemed to merely chuckle, shaking his head slightly. "A very clever young witch."

Albus didn't bother trying to figure out what that meant. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know. "I enjoy your company though. You're-you're one of my friends."

Grey eyes softened. "And I enjoy your company, Albus, I consider you to be a friend as well. And as a friend and teacher, I think you should take your cousin's advice," he stood, moving towards his student and patting him on the shoulder. "I appreciate how helpful you've been as of recently, but it's time to focus on yourself and your friends."

"Right, yeah. Thanks, Professor," Albus nodded a bit awkwardly, smiling up at the man. "I'll do that."

"Would you like to end the lesson early?" the blond asked, vanishing the chair behind him. "You seem to have picked this particular spell up surprisingly quickly."

"I know, I was so pleased in class when I managed it by the end," he said with a large grin. "I've finished my Transfiguration assignment though, did it with Rose before coming here."

"Well, that's the important homework out the way," Scorpius replied with a smirk. "I imagine you have other things to do however. How are your cousin Lucy, and that Irish friend of yours?"

Albus bit his lip, gathering what the man was hinting at, nodding slightly. "They're okay, Lucy's been pretty busy. I was planning on hanging out with Liam after class."

"Well then, I'll let you go early, seeing as you appear to have got the hang of it," Professor Malfoy waited for Albus to stand before vanishing the chair he'd been sat on, smiling slightly and nodding. "I hope to see you next week."

Albus opened his mouth to protest, wanting to point out that there wasn't much longer left till they would be leaving for Christmas, but one look from the blond man silenced him with a snap of his jaw, nodding back and leaving the room without word, feeling slightly empty. As he walked down the hall it slowly dawned on him exactly what had just happened. It seemed almost surreal; he couldn't imagine it happening earlier that day. It wasn't till he found himself standing in the Gryffindor common room at the table where Lucy sat with Liam that the whole situation really registered in his mind.

"Al?" Lucy called timidly, worry lined in her brow and her hand reaching out hesitantly. "Al, are you okay?"

Liam stood, pushing the chair slightly closer to Al before stepping to one of the other tables, swiping another chair and pulling it up to their table, waiting quietly for Albus, who had sat down and was running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired."

"Would've thought you'd be in a good mood after your dream," Liam said lightly, making the dark haired boy fluster and grin sheepishly.

Lucy glanced between them. "What? What dream?"

"Nothing, nothing," Liam brushed the question off, giving the girl a bright smile. "You're out of your lesson early."

"Yeah," Albus nodded, happy to change the subject. "I picked it up quickly, Professor Malfoy suggested I leave early and come hang with you guys, better way to spend my time probably."

"Well I'm pleased to have you here," Lucy chipped, mood lighting immediately. The two boys couldn't help but relax more as she did. "Though I'm going to have to leave soon, I promised Ioannis that we'd go for a walk around the grounds before it got dark."

"It has been getting dark quickly," Albus noted absentmindedly.

Liam chuckled and nudged the other boy playfully with his elbow. "Perhaps we should follow them, make sure this strange foreigner doesn't get a chance alone with Lucy in the dark."

The girl looked horrified, but Albus nodded with a serious expression. "Perhaps we should. It's up to us to protect her virtue, seeing as her older sister isn't here anymore."

"Oh please, like I have that much virtue left to protect!"

"Gross, Lucy, I didn't want to know that."

She huffed. "Then you should choose your insults more carefully, shouldn't you?"

"How was it an insult?" Albus asked with mock-offence, finding it difficult to keep the smile off his face with Liam chortling away in the background. "We're being good older brothers and trying to protect you!"

"No, you're trying to ruin my date because you're bored!" she snapped, pulling a good imitation of an angry cat. "You're both such arseholes, I have half a mind to punch you both in the face and-?"

The two boys were covering their mouths, looking behind her and doing their best not to fall out their chairs with laughter. Lucy spun round, arm on the back of her chair, flustering brightly and smiling sheepishly at the person behind her who seemed rather amused, hands in his pockets and turtle neck jumper the only thing really visible beneath the large yet fashionable coat he was wearing.

"Ioannis," she greeted breathlessly, clearly embarrassed. "Hi, didn't see you there."

"I did not mean to startle you," he replied casually, his accent heavy, like he didn't need his looks to give away his background. "Will your friends be joining us on our walk?"

"I don't think-?"

"Of course," Liam said quickly, cutting the girl off. She turned to him with a fierce glare. The boys wore matching grins, Liam throwing an arm around Albus' shoulder. "We'd love to come with you."

"Nice walk round the grounds; sounds so romantic," Albus added. He got the glare as well.

The Greek boy simply nodded and smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "The more the merrier, yes?"

Two out of three agreed.

They did allow the happy couple to walk on ahead of them though, trailing behind and making occasional sarcastic comments about the way the two acted, and if their laughter got too loud Lucy would shoot them a nasty look over her shoulder to silence them. Their arms were linked in the manliest of fashions, imitating Lucy and Ioannis, Albus' arm looped through Liam's as they walked, slowly calming down from their last bout of laughter.

"How's first term been then?" Liam asked, glancing at his friend. "It feels like we haven't seen each other much."

Albus had the decency to look guilty. "Yeah, it's been pretty hectic, what with extra classes and all the bloody homework I have to do. Should've expected it really."

"Yeah, becoming an Auror's got to be tough. Good thing you've got Professor Malfoy and Rose to help you get there," Liam explained, squeezing on the arm threaded through his lightly. "I owe him one for letting you out early. I thought I was going to die of boredom without someone to relieve me for an afternoon off from work."

"I'm gay."

He wasn't quite sure where it came from, but it spilled out from his lips before he had a chance to stop it. Maybe it was spending time with his friend, helping him realise just how much he'd missed his fellow Gryffindor. In their first three years the two had been near inseparable, with Lucy and Rose the only ones to keep them in line, though the latter girl did a better job of that. Talking with Liam now, he realised just how far apart they were becoming. He was always closer to his female cousins, but he needed a bit of male companionship. And he didn't want to lose one of his best friends.

"I figured."

Green eyes snapped up, Liam rolling his eyes and tugging the boy forward, his words having brought the Potter boy to a halt. "Don't worry, it's only because I know you. I should say 'I'm not surprised'. I started thinking about it after the rumour and, well, you've never exactly acted that straight. You don't ogle girls, and the only girls you really hang out with are your friends and you have no intention of sleeping with them."

"They're my cousins!"

Liam's lips pulled into an amused half-smile. "Point proven. I'm just saying, you've never really been that straight. I doubt I would've noticed if not for the rumour, it's not like you prance around in pink dresses throwing roses."

"Does that mean other people will notice?"

"No one who you should worry about," Liam said, sighing slightly and running a hand through his hair. "Besides, I think everyone's too scared to think about it after what happened with Jeremy and your sister."

Albus nodded, letting out a relieved sigh and licking his lips, looking at the back of Lucy's head. "So, you're okay with it?"

"Of course, nothing's changed. It's just that you've told me," Liam said, grinning his classic smile. "And I'm glad you've told me. Thanks."

"I should be thanking you," Albus replied, leaning on the boy slightly, pleased to note that the taller boy hadn't made any attempt to move away. "Though I can't promise the rumours won't return with you involved if we stay like this."

"Oh, people are just jealous of our awesome Bromance," Liam replied, ruffling the dark hair and pulling Albus closer. "Seriously though, anyone gives you shit and point them in my direction. Or Lily's, she seems to deal with it pretty well. But the point is; I'm here for you dude."

"What would I do without you?"

Liam scoffed. "Get sucked into Lucy's female world. And end up looking into someone's eyes all gooy like that, _Merlin Lucy, _we don't want to be ill here!"

She turned, her eyes narrowed. "Fuck off, Finnigan!"

The two boys laughed again, Albus shaking his head and saying: "Last name; someone's in the dog house."

"I believe I was in the dog house as soon as I said we were coming," he replied, his brow twitching, smile still on his face. "How about I race you to Hagrid's hut and we bother him for free tea and burnt biscuits?"

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day," Albus said, grinning wickedly and letting go of Liam, setting off in a run with a shout, gaining the attention of the couple in front, making them part quickly to stop him running into them, laughing wholeheartedly as he looked back and saw Liam run behind Lucy, snatching the hat from the top of her head making her hair stand up slightly, her shouts of protest following them as they raced along the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, laughing all the way. Albus didn't think he'd felt so free in forever.

Maybe spending some time with his friends was what he needed.

* * *

><p>REJECTED<em> I'm sorry I just had to. I was a bit meeeeh about this chapter at first, but I think I like the way it's turned out. I'm kinda proud of it. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, exam's are looming and yeah it's a terrible excuse. IT'S HERE NOW THOUGH. <em>

_On to the essay! _

_Thank you for the alerts and faves and reviews! _

_R+R _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW<em>

"We planned to be almost finished by now, and where are we?"

"I'm sorry, Grandfather."

"This is not acceptable, Scorpius. We must go over what we need to do."

"Of course, I will be returning home for the holiday."


	9. Chapter 9

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Nine: _Too Attached_

**A/N: **Totally not distracted by Pointless while writing this.

* * *

><p>He'd never felt so nervous. Pacing his room round the plant which was throbbing away, mirror on his bedside, waiting for him to touch it. He knew it was due. They hadn't talked the weekend before, and Scorpius knew that with school finishing that Thursday, he knew that he should be expecting a call from his grandfather. But he was behind on their plan. He had been supposed to find where to place the plant within the castle, and he'd failed. It was still in his room, making it so hot that he'd begun to sleep on his couch, spending his Friday and Saturday nights scouring the castle to find somewhere. He had so far been unsuccessful, and was beginning to panic.<p>

He was becoming too attached to his students. He was becoming too attached to his job.

The blond slumped down on the edge of his bed, bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He knew he didn't have long before he was supposed to be seeing Albus Potter, but he was beyond caring at that point. A flash from the corner of his eye made him openly cringe, grey orbs meeting the plant once again before his hand reached out to grasp the mirror he was so dreading to touch.

"Hello, Grandfather," he greeted, staring into the piercing eyes, sucking in a breath, unable to muster a smile. "I hope you're well."

Wrinkles appeared round the man's eyes, corners of his brows rising. "Scorpius," the older man replied lightly. "I'm pleased to hear that you've been doing very well with your job, from several people. Blaise has been singing your praises for several weeks now."

Blaise would be, Scorpius thought with a small smile, letting out a breath of relief. The man had been amazingly supportive, and if Scorpius knew his father as well as he thought he did, he would bet that Draco had been bothering the elder man to keep an eye on his son and keep him out of trouble. His father had not stopped being suspicious of Lucius' intentions regarding finding the job opportunity for Scorpius. "Thank you, I've been enjoying it. Though it is very strange to not be living at home."

Then again, considering how much he feared returning home, he couldn't say that was a bad thing.

"I will be meeting with the others tomorrow, they are eager to hear of your progress. As am I," his look became slightly more serious. "I trust you've found a location for the plant and installed it appropriately."

"There's been a problem."

He had to do his best not to openly show his fear as the grey eyes flashed dangerously. "There's what?"

"There's been a problem, with finding a location."

"You don't have a location?" the anger was rising in his grandfather's voice; he could practically feel it, never mind hear it.

"Finding somewhere suitable that no one will come across has proven harder than we anticipated, and-!"

Lucius exploded. "We planned to be almost finished by now, and where are we?"

"I'm sorry, Grandfather."

"This is not acceptable, Scorpius. We must go over what we need to do," he growled, face twisting into a snarl. "Before it is too late and it takes root in your rooms."

"Of course, I will be returning home for the holiday."

"You will not! Not if you haven't placed the plant in an appropriate place!" the man barked.

Scorpius felt his blood run cold. "But father will become suspicious. And I must come home to make sure mother is okay," he had never spent a Christmas away from his parents, and he didn't want to start.

From the crooked smile that decorated his grandfather's lips, the man knew this. "Then you best make sure you have found a place."

The man didn't try stop his face from falling, shame and fear written in his features, knowing how uncomfortable and miserable his grandfather could make their house when he was denied something. "Yes, of course."

"Remember, Scorpius. Those who do not surrender will be punished."

He remained on the bed staring at the plant until his alarm went to remind him to get ready for Albus.

* * *

><p>Albus knew there was something wrong as soon as his Professor entered the Room of Requirement. The man looked tired and far less presentable than usual. He couldn't imagine that most people would notice, Scorpius was still dressed better than the average person, but there was something off about how he held himself. There was no pause to ask however, as they usually did, the man just started talking about their class for the day, saying he had things to do so they would have to make it quick.<p>

Half way through the class Albus couldn't help but ask something, unable to take the man's jittery disposition anymore.

"Are you okay?"

Scorpius looked up with surprise written all over his face. "Of course, why?"

"There's just something," Albus paused, pulling a face as he tried to find the right words. "Off about you today."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Scorpius said with a soft smile. "Merely the strain of talking to my grandfather this morning, nothing to concern yourself with. How has your week been?"

There was a pang of sadness at the knowledge that they hadn't seen each other much that week. On both sides.

"Yeah, okay," Albus covered, nodding as if to convince himself. "Been hanging out with my friends. Though Lucy has a new boyfriend."

"The exchange student," Scorpius said, having already heard. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the look Albus gave him. "I'm forced to sit with your Divination Professor on occasions. She's a terrible gossip."

Albus laughed, wide grin on his face. "Not my Divination Professor, I never took it."

"Oh?" Scorpius was immensely pleased to know that Albus hadn't sunk so low. "What were your electives?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies," he shrugged. "I enjoyed Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies seemed easy seeing as my Aunt's a Muggleborn," the dark haired boy paused for a moment. "What did you take, when you were at school?"

There was a moment of hesitation. "Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies."

"Really?"

Scorpius gave the boy an amused smile. "No need to be so shocked at the pureblood Slytherin learning about muggles. Admittedly I don't know many of us who did take that class, but it certainly seemed interesting to me."

Albus tried to cover his embarrassment by lying. "I was more surprised at three subjects."

"I'm sure you were," was the sarcastic reply, the sly smile sending Albus' stomach into some sort of flying routine. "They all seemed interesting, and I certainly didn't care for Magical Creatures, or Divination, the useless subject it is."

"It's obvious you're a talented wizard seeing as you teach Transfiguration."

Scorpius did try to give the boy a scornful look. He didn't do a very good job, but at least he tried. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Potter."

"Sorry, Professor Malfoy!" he sang with a large smile on his face. Scorpius looked ready to return to the work, but Albus wasn't quite satisfied. "Are you really sure you're okay though, Professor? You look kind of tired."

The blond was surprised with the observation, but nodded nonetheless. "I am. I haven't been sleeping brilliantly, but I arranged for your Potions Professor to brew me a sleeping draught."

"Are you sure that you haven't let yourself lose your time management again?"

He flustered slightly. While that wasn't the reason he wasn't getting much sleep, it certainly wouldn't be true if he said he was handling it very well. "I may have slipped without my assistant to keep me on my toes."

Albus rolled his eyes, an amused look on his face. "Do I need to start checking up on you half way through the week to make sure you're handling it well?"

"Please, I can handle myself," Scorpius replied, unwilling to admit that he would definitely appreciate that. "Though should you happen to be about it would be rude of me to turn you away."

"Are you hinting at something there?"

The man smirked slightly. "Perhaps," he gestured back to the work. "For now, however, we must finish up. It won't be long till your class is over. I'm sure you have plans."

"I don't, actually," Albus admitted, looking away awkwardly, unsure how the man was going to react. "Everyone's pretty busy today, doing stuff. No plans other than to lounge about the common room and whine about being bored."

Scorpius found himself smiling gratefully, knowing he should probably decline, but unable to. "Well, there is no need to rush then, is there?"

* * *

><p>There was nothing. There was no place that was safe from other's wandering eyes. Where there were spaces to be filled, there were students sneaking around, or Professors patrolling. He felt like he was back at school, having to avoid teachers to avoid suspicion of why he was out so much searching the school at night, and yet wanting nothing more than to scare the children into going back to their dorms.<p>

Scorpius sighed slightly, eyes having gotten used to the darkness, wishing he had his father's Hand of Glory. But that was buried in a room with many other artefacts that he wasn't allowed to touch when he was a child, for obvious reasons. Not all of them were savoury.

Ears perking he swore he heard someone behind him, a silencing charm on his feet to prevent himself making noise, speeding up as he headed round a corner, not wanting to be caught, but not realising that there may be other people who had had the same idea as him.

He was startled with a jolt as he ran into someone, grasping out to keep them steady, looking down to find himself staring straight into a mess of dark hair. His eyes widened as he realised exactly who it was, sucking in a small breath as green eyes looked up and locked with his own. Time stilled as they stood there, far too close for comfort, the only thing to distract him a small movement coming from a crumpled parchment in Albus' hands.

"Albus, what's that?" he asked, turning his attention down to the paper and taking a step back from the boy.

It had disappeared quickly though. "Nothing."

Scorpius raised a brow, giving the boy a stern look and holding out his hand. "Hand it over."

Cringing slightly, Albus relented, slowly drawing it out from behind his back and presenting what looked like a map to his Professor. A map of Hogwarts.

"It's," the boy paused, searching for the words. "Kind of like a family heirloom. It's a map of Hogwarts."

The blond stared at it in awe, absorbing what he was looking at.

"It's how I found you. I saw you wandering about on the map, and-!"

"Filtch."

"What?"

Scorpius grabbed the boy, spinning him round and pushing him down a different corridor, a much darker one, opening the door to an empty classroom and pushing the boy inside, closing it quickly and turning to look at Albus, seeing him inspecting the paper, before lifting his wand to it and opening his mouth.

"Wait!"

Albus paused, dark brows rising into his fringe at the desperate sound of Scorpius' voice.

"I-!" the older man stumbled, unsure as to how to proceed. He needed that map, but he didn't want to raise suspicion. He looked between the map and the boy, nibbling on his lower lip, mind searching for a way to get it. "Please, Albus," Scorpius started, cursing himself for what he was about to do. "I need that map."

"Sure," Albus nodded, holding the map out for the man, still looking incredibly confused. "Here you go."

Scorpius allowed his face to take on a rare, honest grin, teeth showing and eyes lighting up, mentally scolding the action as he saw his student practically melt with delight. It was wrong to play with the boy's emotions like that, but Scorpius had to go home that Christmas. He had to see his parents. "Thank you, Al."

"Anytime," the boy replied. "Can I ask what you need it for?"

He hesitated again, before nodding. "I'm looking for a place not many people will go. Professors or students. Somewhere very quiet."

Albus frowned in thought, turning to look at the map, searching through the floors for somewhere before a triumphant look crossed his face, pointing at a section of the map. "Here, I'm pretty sure it's just full of unused classrooms, and most of them are locked, so none of the students bother going. I've never seen anyone there, especially not in the classrooms."

"Thank you again."

"It's not a problem."

"What were you doing out here, may I ask?" Scorpius questioned, raising a brow. "After hours, with a map that I'm pretty sure I should confiscate."

The boy panicked, shaking his head and holding up his hands in protest. "No! Please, no, I'll never hear the end of it!" Albus begged. "I was just coming to give you this," he scrambled into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a long, thin vial, a dark red liquid swishing around in it. "I looked at the map and saw that you were still up, I figured that perhaps the sleeping draught hadn't worked or something, so you might've needed something stronger. It's-it's from my Uncle's shop, so it's not a normal sleeping draught."

"What does it do?"

Albus sucked in a breath. "Gives you dreams about what you most desire or something."

"What you most desire?"

"Yeah," he cringed. "My dad actually demanded he stopped making them, because some people were slightly addicted to them or something, and it was 'morally questionable', though I'm pretty sure most things my Uncle makes are morally questionable, so that doesn't really help."

Scorpius took the vial, staring at it for a few moments longer before giving Albus a dubious look. "And it has no side effects other than its morally questionable nature?"

"Yeah."

"People dream about what they desire most all the time," the man said, pocketing the vial and handing the map back, lips twitching as Albus cheered quietly. He was well aware of what he desired most. There was very little risk. "I seem to be thanking you a lot tonight."

The dazzling smile made Scorpius' breath catch in his throat. "I can't say I mind."

"Yes, well," the man cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, nodding his head and gesturing back to the map. "You should be heading back to your room. With ten points from Gryffindor."

There was a sense of triumph when the boy's face dropped. "Ten?"

"I believe that's the usual punishment for catching you out of bed after curfew for the first time, is it not?" Scorpius asked, raising a brow and unsuccessfully trying to hide his amused smile. "Or would you like a detention for the map as well?"

Albus was out of the door before Scorpius even had time to say 'I thought not'. He patted the pocket where the gift he'd received was, smiling lightly to himself before leaving the room, pleased to note that Albus had scurried off and was nowhere in sight.

He really shouldn't have been so sure about what his _Greatest Desire _was exactly.

* * *

><p>Scorpius shot up drenched in sweet, panting heavily with wide eyes, mind reeling as he found he was wide away with plenty of energy to mull over what had just happened. The light was peeking through his curtain but he could tell it couldn't have been too early, it being a very pale light.<p>

_The boy smiled softly as he dropped to his knees, biting his lip and resting his hands on Scorpius' knees, bent from being sat down on his chair behind his desk. _

He buried his face in his hands, face on fire as he remembered those emerald green eyes staring up at him in his dream, cursing himself silently for being so foolish. What was he thinking, taking some ominous potion designed to make the victim dream of their 'Greatest Desire'? From a student who seemed to like him at that!

"_You seem be to having a problem, Professor," the voice purred, one hand running up the man's thigh, reaching the bulge in his trousers, his robes hanging over the back of the chair. "Would you like my help with it? I'm very good with my hands…" _

Perhaps it was a trick. Perhaps Albus had put something in the potion to force him to dream of the boy. It wasn't exactly strange, he'd heard of a Professor during his time that had almost been tricked into taking a love potion, and had almost lost his job over it. It didn't quite seem like something the Potter boy would do though.

_The boy gasped playfully as Scorpius' length was revealed, freshly shaven and ready for the boy. "My, Professor, it's certainly very big," he said, a teasing tint to his voice, looking up with his devilishly large green orbs. "I might need more than just my hands for this." _

Scorpius groaned, pressing a palm into the throbbing in his pyjama bottoms, falling back onto the bed and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to will the memory of the dream away. It really wasn't working. Usually it took effort to try remembering his dreams, but this time it seemed to nag at him like some sort of parent trying to tell him something important. Except it was obvious what that important thing was.

_He forced himself to continue to watch as lips got closer to his length, thick pink tongue slipping out and running from the base of his fully-hard erection to the very tip, green eyes slipping shut in pleasure and lips wrapping around the head, humming slightly as his tongue swivelled round, dipping into the end for a moment before Scorpius' hand wrapped into the dark locks, the mouth moving beginning to move._

The Professor had to admit it. He was screwed. The images were vivid and he was unable to stop the hand wandering into his pyjamas, wrapping round himself and moving roughly, cheeks heating up in shame as he realised what he was doing. Scorpius was bringing himself about to the image of his student. Of his student giving him pleasure. Of Albus Potter, who was barely of age, performing oral sex on him. Merlin's beard he was so screwed.

_Albus stood, crawling up, pressing his lips against Scorpius' in a fiery kiss, shimmying out of his trousers and boxers, crawling into the man's lap, pulling him forward and rubbing himself against his Professor's, hands wandering around and quickly making work of the clothing to get access to more skin to touch, tongue moving to dance with Scorpius'. _

He moved his hand faster, shame being swallowed up by mindless pleasure and desire, the thought of Albus himself having these dreams, looking at Scorpius and wanting to touch him. He tried his best to block out that small voice in the back of his head that was screaming at him to stop. That he was about to cross a line that he wouldn't be able to run away from, no matter how much he seemed to believe he could.

_And then there was overwhelming pleasure as the dark haired boy pushed himself down, face confronting in a mixture of pleasure and pain. There was a dim worry about whether or not the boy would hurt himself, but it was overridden by the lusty groans from the lips, Scorpius pushing up to try milk more of those delicious sounds from the boy, hands on the pale waist, letting out a groan of his own at the tight heat that surrounded him. _

The blond gasped as he felt his stomach coil, his hand moving furiously to the image of the younger male riding him, for that moment not caring about the lines or the rules or how wrong it might be. He curled his toes, body stiffening and biting down on his lip, shaking violently as he felt himself cum over his hand, fabric of his pyjamas getting slightly damp, though in no way cold. He panted heavily as he came down from his orgasm, cursing as he realised how much mess he'd made, even if it was contained. This is why he kept these activities to the bathroom.

_They shared a bruising kiss as the boy cried out, covering their stomachs in white hot liquid, muscles tightening round Scorpius, drawing forth his orgasm, both panting heavily as their movements slowed, Albus reluctantly pulling off with an odd sound, leaking slightly. The boy looked up into the grey eyes with a soft smile, reserved for a lover, hands reaching out and thumbs brushing against the pale cheeks. "I love you." _

He wasn't just lusting after his student, he thought as he fumbled under his pillow for his wand, casting a quick spell. He was slowly falling for him.

Slowly falling for a boy who he was going to be putting in danger.

* * *

><p><em>I really like the end scene. I'm so proud of it. I didn't want to just write another dream like the last one, so I decided to change it up a bit. I think it worked well ~ and no, it did not take this long because I was playing crap games. <em>

_Okay so maybe but blame my beta for that, she was the one who linked me. _

_I hope you enjoyed it! _

_R+R _

_~ Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"Did I hear you right when you said where you wanted to go?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't-?"

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Ten: _The Truth_

**A/N: **I have been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started this story. Mainly because I love writing a certain person who will finally arrive on the scene. Like, srsface amazing.

* * *

><p>Albus had only seen Scorpius once more before they left for winter holidays, a firm look on the pale face as the spoke, arms folded across his chest, the very image of the Professor he was as he spoke. <em>Hopefully this time apart will do you some good. I expect you to be over this frivolous attraction when we return, understood? <em>He understood. He didn't need telling twice.

The dark haired boy grinned as he stepped off the train, meeting his family with every ounce of happiness that he usually did, allowing his mother to fuss him and Lily, greeting his father with a light hug and a pat on the back, before allowing Lily to do the same with reluctance, swatting away her mother's hands and rolling her eyes as she had to hug her father. Their parents seemed to find it more amusing than anything, Harry taking his daughter's bags before leading his family out of Kings Cross Station and towards the car.

Albus' good mood lasted until about two days after coming home.

During meals he was still perfectly good company, but for the rest of the time he buried himself in his work, locked up in his room, conjuring and vanishing random objects, claiming it as practice every time his parents came to check on him. They seemed far too pleased with the fact he was successfully able to transfigure an entire cot than worry about why he was sighing like a heartbroken teenager.

Then again, he _was _a heartbroken teenager.

It wasn't until four days into the holiday that anyone tried to do anything about it. The day before Christmas Eve, as he lay across his bed, staring at the ceiling and dreaming about grey eyes and pale skin, the door to his room opened with a bang, startling him into sitting up, green eyes meeting brown.

"I have returned!" James declared with a grin, giving a flourishing bow. "You need not be mopey and a total downer anymore!"

"Hey James," Albus greeted half-heartedly, laying back on the bed. "How was China?"

The boy scowled, placing his hands on his hips and giving his little brother a look. "Wow, thanks for the enthusiasm, Al. Glad to know I can count on you to make me feel welcome."

Albus chuckled, grabbing a pillow from his bed and tossing it in James' direction. "Fuck off, you big girl."

"I should be calling you the girl," the brunet teased, catching the missile and stepping forward into the room, creeping up to the bed with a knowing grin on his face. "Speaking of girls, who's the pretty doll who broke your heart?"

"There's no girl."

"Bullshit," James replied, falling back onto the bed to lie next to his brother. "I know this this attitude, it's the 'oh woe is me, no one loves me!' attitude."

"How would you know?"

James grinned. "I have another little sister, not just you."

Albus scoffed, blocking the pillow as it was swung to hit him in the stomach. "Maybe I just miss Quidditch."

"I miss Quidditch, but you don't see me going round making Lily seem like a pocket full of sunshine."

"Let's not bring up that song again."

James grinned wickedly. "Oh, I think I will. If it'll cheer you up, I think I should sing it. At least until you start singing like a little bird."

"Fine! Fine, there's not a girl," Albus paused, mouth half open, sucking in a breath to speak, the words caught in his throat. "There's just a friend."

"Oh yeah, I've heard this one before."

"Shut up, James!" Albus demanded with a laugh. "I won't tell you if you keep interrupting."

"Okay, okay, Merlin's beard, just let me check one thing."

"What?" the younger boy encouraged, turning to look his brother in the eye. He froze at the serious look there, face soft and brows raised slightly with curious acceptance.

"Are you gay?"

Albus' eyes widened, spluttering as his face reddened, caught off-guard. "What?"

"It's okay if you are," James said, eyes searching his brother's. "It's not like we weren't expecting it."

"We?"

James fidgeted, glancing away for a moment and pulling a face. "Yeah, you know, Teddy and me. And possibly dad. And maybe mother."

"Do you guys enjoy discussing my sexual preferences while I'm away at boarding school?" Albus demanded with a huff, folding his arms across his chest and turning from his brother.

"Oh, come on Al, we weren't discussing that exactly, we were talking about how you were doing and stuff. And then Louis told me about that rumour that went round with what's-his-face-!"

"Jeremy."

"Yeah, that guy, and it just call kind of fell into place," James explained, waiting for his little brother to say something. He said nothing. Letting out a sigh, the brunet ran a hand through his hair, wondering how his parents had put up with their middle child for four days already. "I'm just going to take your lack of denial and horror as a 'yes, I am gay'."

"I'm not ready to come out," was the quiet reply. "I've only ever told four other people; and only one of them by actual choice. Lucy and Rose forced it out of me."

"Al, there's nothing to be ashamed of," James said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, encouraging the boy to face him. "We still love you for it. Isn't that what matters?"

"I guess so."

James smiled brightly, his sombre mood vanished in seconds, propping himself up on his elbow and pulling the face of a girl getting ready to share secrets with her bestie-for-life. "So, this boy then."

Albus felt his cheeks heating up, taking the pillow that was still between them and covering his head with it as he groaned. "You've gotten one confession out of me."

"I don't care, I want another!"

"What do you want to know?" the younger male asked with a sigh.

"Is he straight?"

"No, he's gay."

"Is he your boyfriend?" James gasped dramatically, pulling the pillow away from Albus' face with an excited look on his face. "Oh, he is, isn't he?"

"No! He's not," Albus said with a laugh, though there was sadness in his eyes. "He doesn't think we should be together."

"So he likes you."

"He's never said that."

"He's never not said that though."

Albus gave him a look. "Stop trying to confuse me with your fancy-pantsy double negatives."

"I think I'm confusing myself with my fancy-pantsy double negatives," James replied sourly, scrunching his nose up before continuing. "But the point is, just because he doesn't think you should be together doesn't mean he doesn't like you."

"Since when were you a guru of romance?"

"Since now," the brunet decided before nudging his brother. "You should go visit him and ask him. Why does he think you shouldn't be together?"

Albus hesitated, knowing he couldn't really tell James why. "Because he doesn't think it's proper. And I can't imagine his family would approve."

"Then we'll just have to sneak you in while his family aren't awake," James suggested with a wicked grin. "Won't be too hard I imagine."

"I'm not sure how I feel about breaking into someone's house."

The older boy pushed himself off the bed, patting Albus' knee and heading towards the door. "You have two options, you can suck it up and stop moping, or you can agree to go see if you can fix your problem before you drive everyone insane."

Albus was left in his room on his own with his mind in turmoil.

* * *

><p>The brothers stood in front of the fireplace, Albus shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously, wondering if he should be telling James where they were going. He glanced to the brunet who flashed him a grin, stepping into the fireplace and holding out a hand for his brother. Albus took a handful of floo-powder, biting down on his lower lip, and took James' hand, sucking in a breath as they went through the plan.<p>

"Remember, pureblood families tend to have big estates, so they'll have more than one fireplace. Try to guess something specific, like 'upper floor west wing' or something."

"Will there be wards or anything to announce our arrival?"

James shrugged. "Probably, but we'll deal with that when we get to it. We want to be in and out as quickly as possible," he shared a look with the younger boy, squeezing his hand. "You ready?"

Albus nodded before looking straight forward and announcing their destination as clearly as he could while not making too much noise. "Upper floor, west wing, Malfoy Manor!"

In a flash of fire they were gone.

They stumbled out of the fireplace, James scrunching his nose up slightly and looking around the room before giving Albus an accusing look. "Did I hear you right when you said where you wanted to go?"

Albus flustered brightly in response, shrugging half-heartedly. "Yeah."

"Isn't-?"

There was a pop and suddenly someone was in front of them, large, round eyes looking up innocently, regarding the brothers with curiosity. The two paused, looking down at the House Elf for an awkward, tense moment of silence.

"Shit."

"The Masters are not expecting anyone," the Elf said, her voice squeaking before she frowned slightly. "Are you expected?"

Albus glanced at James, clearing his throat. "Yes, we are."

"I shall go get Master Draco for you then."

"No wait-!" Albus cursed as the House Elf popped out of sight, heading straight for the door, determined to get what he came for, the brunet flowing closely behind with words of warning.

"There's something seriously wrong about this situation, Al. I don't know what it is exactly, but there is. Isn't the Malfoy son a lot older than you?" the man scowled. "He graduated before you even got to school, I'm sure of it."

"He graduated the year after I got to school, James. He teaches now."

"He's your _Professor_?"

"_They were just in here, Master." _

"_We have to be quick, find them. We can't have two strangers wandering round my halls." _

James' jaw clenched and he glanced down the hall they'd just come from, turning to look at his little brother who had started opening up random doors in search of his crush, seemingly unaffected by their current situation. "I think we have to bail, very soon," James warned, glancing back down the hall to see a middle-aged man walking down the hall, pale hairline receding slightly, dressed far too well for someone who should've just gotten up. "And by very soon I mean now."

Albus opened a final door, about to express his joy at finding the right room before he paid more attention. The man was writhing on the bed slightly, odd noises coming from his lips. The dark haired boy rushed in, moving to the bed with concern, worrying about his Professor having a nightmare. That is, until he saw the flustered face and slightly raised tent pitching in the blanket that covered him.

The eldest Potter child moved to cover the door, looking into the room for a split second before turning his attention back to the man wandering round the halls looking for them. "Al, seriously, by you two having a relationship being 'not proper', I have to agree with Malfoy on this one."

"Just give me a second," Albus muttered, leaning over his teacher and hesitantly running a hand through the pale locks, licking his lips as the man began to calm down, eyes still closed and breathing heavy, scared he'd wake the man.

"Albus…"

He pulled his hand back like it had been burnt and watched the man whimper in disappointment.

"Don't go," the low voice pleaded. "Albus."

"Al, wrap things up in there."

The dark haired boy found himself drawn in by the fair haired male, leaning down slightly and running his knuckles against the pale cheeks, watching in awe as the man leant into the touch, gravitating further towards the pale face.

"Albus."

"Al, come on! They're almost here!"

The boy allowed his eyes to slip shut as he pressed his lips to the paler ones in front of him, staying there for five seconds before pulling back, a small smile on the man's face, though he was still asleep. Albus smiled back, pulling away and racing towards the door, clapping his brother on the back, looking both ways before running out the room, James on his tail, watching their backs.

"You check the rooms on the left, I'll do the right," James said as they ran down the halls, beginning to open the doors. Albus followed suit, glancing behind to see another man had joined the middle aged father who was striding down the hall far too quickly.

They reached another corner, James looking both ways, Albus glancing behind to see the blond man approaching. "He's almost here!" Albus hissed, gripping his brother's arm. James clenched his jaw, pulling his brother down the hall, running towards a dead end. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me, Al?"

Albus hesitated, frowning amid the confusion. "What are you going to-?"

The brunet reached a long window that went from the floor to half way up the tall walls, pointing his wand at it and casting an unlocking charm, climbing up onto the black bars that reached his waist to stop people accidentally falling out the window, holding his hand out for Albus.

The boy looked behind them, seeing the elder Malfoy striding down the hallway, another older man behind him, walking at a slower pace. Grey eyes glinted with anger, wand whipping out and mouth opening to cast a spell. Albus grabbed his brother's hand and heaved himself up, crying out as he was suddenly in the air, James having jumped off the bars with him in tow.

Albus looked towards the window, seeing a spell fly out, barely missing them, glancing back to see the blond man staring at him with wide eyes, as if stunned in place as the moonlight luminated Al's face.

And then they were gone, collapsing on the floor in the living room of the Potter cottage in a heap, James rolling off Al to lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. "That was close."

"I'll say," James agreed before turning to his brother with an accusing look. "Your Professor? You didn't think this was important to mention before?"

Albus flustered, looking away in shame. "It didn't seem important."

"He's older than me!"

"You're only two years older than me!"

"He's almost as old as Teddy!"

Albus glared, huffing slightly. "And Teddy's parents were a good thirteen years apart!"

James pushed himself up, scrambling to his feet, Albus following suit. "That's not the point; he's your Professor! That's not right!"

"Says the man who slept with-?"

"We're not talking about me," James said, jabbing a finger into Albus' chest. "Besides, he's a Malfoy."

"I know, Rose tells me regularly."

"She knows?"

The blue eyes flashed with hurt and Albus grimaced slightly. "I-she guessed. I didn't mean for her to know."

James shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "It's okay; I'd expect you to tell her first. You are very close. I suppose she's told you to get over it too then?"

Albus nodded mutely.

"What happened, when you went into his room?"

"He was sleeping," Albus said, shifting slightly, not really wanting to discuss it. "He asked for me, in his sleep."

James turned away, biting down on his lip, brows furrowed in thought. They were silent for a good ten seconds, Albus becoming increasingly worried, letting out a breath of relief as his brother finally looked at him again. "I think it's a terrible idea. And I don't think it'll work."

"I'm not letting go, James," Albus decided. "Not now. Not now I know."

"It's illegal!" the brunet pressed. "He could get fired for dating a student, and go to jail for dating a minor."

Albus hesitated. James latched on.

"Did you never think of the reasons why he would think it 'wasn't proper'? Did you ever think about the consequences of what might happen?" he stepped forward to press a finger into his little brother's chest. "What would happen to him?"

"I-I never thought that he even liked me," Albus stuttered, face flushing slightly with fear. "I didn't have a reason to think of the consequences."

"Exactly, which is why it's such a bad idea. You haven't even thought."

The younger boy had recovered however, and was more determined than ever. "Then I'll work something out."

James sighed, unhappy with that answer, but giving up, ruffling the boy's hair and heading out the room. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Al. I'll always be there to watch your back."

"Thanks, James. I appreciate it."

And then he was alone, staring at the fireplace, the scene replaying in his mind over and over, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He couldn't have mistaken it.

* * *

><p>Scorpius frowned as he stepped out his room, wrapping his dressing gown cord round himself, glancing down the halls. He'd been woken up moments prior at the sound of his grandfather bawling about burglars and thieves, waking him from a very pleasant if not a bit worrying dream. He'd been having those dreams a lot lately. The fact that he'd then found his door open was slightly worrying however, but he was trying to focus on making sure everything was okay.<p>

"Father?" he called, seeing a man walking towards him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Draco replied, straightening his tie in an irritated gesture he'd acquired over the years. "Your grandfather is just having a fit about our uninvited guests. They arrived in the study just down the hall, Rinkle found them, two boys, one had startling green eyes, both had dark hair," he tucked his hands into his pockets and raised a brow at his son. "They came in here, did you not notice them? Did they not take anything?"

Scorpius shook his head, turning to look into the room, the description disconcerting him. "No, I don't think so. I was out for the count though; I only woke up because of grandfather's shouts."

"They can wake up the heaviest of sleepers."

The younger Malfoy smiled wryly. "Do you know how old they looked?"

"Probably about twenty. They certainly weren't old. The smaller one held a startling resemblance to Harry Potter," Draco mused before patting his son's shoulder. "You should get some rest. Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"I do, yes. I plan on visiting a friend," Scorpius decided, figuring he should check with one young, green eyed boy who looked a lot like Harry Potter about how his Transfiguration was going. "Are you going to be filing a complaint about these children?"

"Probably not. I highly doubt it will be taken seriously. You know how the Auror's can be with things like this."

Concerning families of Death Eaters.

"Of course," Scorpius said, the unanswered explanation making him feel slightly irritated. "How could I forget?"

"Father will want to do something about it no doubt."

"Well, he can want then, can't he?" the younger man asked with a knowing smile. "If you need anything, just tell me. I know he can be a handful."

"I appreciate it. Goodnight, Scorpius."

"Night, father."

He certainly was going to be visiting one young, green eyed boy tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I feel like I totally owe you all an explanation. I've not been updating mainly because my boyfriend got hit by a bike and I've been looking after him, so I've not been at home (I'm still not at home) and I've also been trying to finish all my uni work (unsuccessfully might I add) so there really wasn't time to do everything and this and the Christmas oneshot I did. And then Katawa Shoujo finally came out and I've been waiting like FOUR YEARS for it to come out so I've spent like…the larger part of the last three days playing it. Ergo, lack of updates. I apologise greatly, you should all have had two updates by now probably, and this is only one. So once my play is out the way, I will be forcing my beta to make me furiously write the next chapter ASAP. <em>

_I love you all! _

_Thanks for faves and alerts and reviews, as always! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"Are you-?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, I'm here to see Albus. I'm his-!"

"Transfigurations Professor, I know. Please, please, come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Eleven: _Potter Cottage_

**A/N: **I HAVE FINISHED MY PLAY! Which means I get to start revision srsly. OH THE JOYS.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was not at all impressed. He thought about the decision he had made the night before as he put a vest on over his shirt, tugging at the collars slightly. Unsure exactly what to expect, he'd opted for not wearing robes; a very rare occasion. But from what he gathered of reading about Harry Potter's past, the man was raised by Muggles, and in a lot of photographs appeared to favour Muggle clothing over traditional wizard clothes. It was a fashion that was becoming very popular, so he assumed he'd look less out of place this way. He tugged at the jeans, something his aunt had practically forced on him; she was very big on fashion. He let out a slight sigh as he combed a hand through his hair once again, looking at himself in the mirror, trying to shake off the nerves. Though they were understandable when he was going to see someone like Harry Potter.<p>

Someone his grandfather was so keen on hating.

He'd been told stories about the war. As bedtimes stories as a child, as meal time conversation when his father wasn't around, whenever his grandfather could, he would tell Scorpius about the war. They made for good nightmare material. Only his grandmother had ever painted Harry Potter in a good light, and Lucius had said, with the utmost pride, that his wife was very kind and forgiving of people. But that it was Harry Potter's fault that the mediwizards wouldn't treat Narcissa to the best of their abilities. That it was Harry Potter's fault that his Aunt Bellatrix had died, leaving her sister on her own. That it was _all Harry Potter's fault_.

Harry Potter owed his grandmother his life, Lucius would say, and the man was not honourable enough to pay.

Sucking up all his nerve, the man left his room and began on his way down the stairs, the house elf meeting him by the door to hand him his jacket and make sure he was returning for dinner. He strode down the path to their house, reaching the gates of the Manor and apparating to the closest point to the Potter Cottage, glad that the school registry had the coordinates of the student's homes.

He was surprised when he was stood facing a woody area, a long cobble path in front of him, on a country road with no cars about. He sucked in a breath and stepped forward, the small gate not budging an inch. Scorpius scowled slightly, looking around to see a speaker next to the gate, a buzzer waiting for him to press.

The blond was waiting for approximately ten seconds before someone answered.

Looking down the cobble path, he saw a redheaded figure leave the quaint house and begin down the path towards him, a woman from what he could make out, around his mother's age. Her blue eyes looked up questioningly and widened slightly at seeing him, her relaxed slightly forced walk becoming much more hurried, and as she reached him he saw her face was lined with appreciation.

"Are you-?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," he greeted, nodding politely. "I'm here to see Albus, I'm his-!"

"Transfigurations Professor, I know," an eager smile took over her face. His excuse for arriving quickly seemed to be dissolving. "Please, please, come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs Potter."

It wasn't hard to figure out who she was. She had been a Quidditch player when he was a small child, retiring a few years after he started school to become a prominent sports writer and mother of three children, wife of the Hero of the Wizarding World. He'd seen her photograph many times. She was certainly a very popular playing amongst the boys and the girls when he was at school.

Scorpius followed her back to the cottage, which really was what it was, hands fisting at his sides, not quite sure what to do with them. The prospect of going into Harry Potter's house to accuse his son of breaking into the Manor seemed a lot less appealing than it did the night before. And the way Ginny Potter had greeted him was slightly unnerving, though a bit flattering. He wasn't quite sure he understood exactly why she seemed so willing to invite him into her house without asking why he was there.

He stepped through the threshold, the redheaded woman holding the door open for him, glancing around as she shut it. There were pictures everywhere. Of different holidays, framed newspaper articles, a vase of flowers. It was incredibly homely. Ginny was in front of him again with a smile, leading him towards the living room and offering him a drink.

"We've heard all about you," Ginny said with a soft smile as she placed a tea tray on the coffee table, pouring Scorpius a cup. "We're incredibly thankful for all your help with Albus, he was lost at Transfiguration when he started this year, could barely do the simple things. Now he can conjure things? It's fantastic!" she handed him his cup, moving to pour her own. "You must be a brilliant Professor. Even my youngest agrees with Albus when singing your praises, and they never agree."

Scorpius chuckled slightly at the idea of Lily singing his praises. She wasn't the praising type. "Thank you, Mrs Potter. They're very talented children."

"Oh, please, Albus may be talented but he's certainly not talented at Transfiguration, that's all you," Ginny said with a cheeky grin. "Would you like me to go get him? He's been practicing all holiday, though at the beginning he was a bit," she grimaced. "Well, I think he might've had a falling out with one of his friends. He's been much happier today though."

The blond couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "Yes, I'd appreciate you getting him."

"Not a problem," she stood, moving to the door and disappearing. There was a sudden loud noise that echoed through the house, followed by the woman shouting.

"_Albus Potter it is midday! Get your arse out of bed and downstairs, you have a guest – oh no, James, do not give me that look, I know you've only been awake for half an hour. You can come downstairs and help me with getting lunch ready, and you can do it right now! Your sister's been awake for three hours! She's already left to go out!" _

Scorpius sat, eyes wide, half way through drinking some tea, turning to look at the door. He couldn't imagine his own mother doing something like that. Merlin, she had a voice on her.

A few moments later she was back in the doorway, a smile on her face like she hadn't just let anger rip through the house, speaking with the same friendly calmness that she had addressed him with so far. "He'll be down in a moment, Professor."

"Thank you again, Mrs Potter," Scorpius replied with a nod before the woman disappeared again. A few moments later a brunet popped his head through the door, brown eyes narrowing curiously, freckled face scrunching up and vanishing as quickly as it arrived. Scorpius sucked in a breath, wondering if that was the second person who was in his house last night.

It was a few more moments before a very messy-looking Albus stepped into the room, Scorpius' heart reacting in an extraordinarily inappropriate way. He didn't need to have heard Mrs Potter's rant at her son's laziness to know that the boy had just woken up; the boy's hair was tousled in a way it never had been before, green eyes slightly watery as he rubbed them, clothes thrown on haphazardly.

"I told you, Finnigan, I don't have the- Professor Malfoy!" the boy jumped out his skin as he looked up, a bright red taking over his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you've been keeping up with the Christmas work I set you, practicing the things we did at the beginning of the year. It's important to keep practicing these things."

Albus shifted nervously, tugging on the hem of his shirt and trying to subtly pull his jeans up from the back. "I have, don't worry, Professor. I've definitely been keeping up with the work."

"I'm pleased to hear it. Why don't you sit, tell me about what you've gone over?" he asked, fixing Albus with a stern look. "I hear you've been practicing breaking into people's houses too."

The boy stilled, swallowing a lump in his throat and glancing at the door.

"Sit down, Albus," Scorpius said, turning back to his drink as the boy slumped over to a chair next to the sofa. "How about we talk about why you and who I assume was your brother were seen in my house last night. My grandfather would very much like to contact the Auror's and demand justice for having our home broken into in the middle of the night," his grey eyes became steely. "Specifically my room, while I was asleep."

"I-my brother-we-well-I can explain."

"Then start explaining."

A head popped back round the door, both occupants of the room looking up to see the woman of the house smiling at their guest. "Will you be staying for lunch, Professor Malfoy?"

Scorpius floundered like a fish. "I-I hadn't planned on it-!"

"Don't worry, it won't be a bother! We'd be happy to have you, with all you've done for Alby!"

Albus flustered at the nickname, but latched onto the suggestion. "It'd be nice to have you for lunch!"

"I didn't have plans, but-!"

"It's settled then! Jamie!" she called, leaving the room again. "Set for an extra person!"

The blond looked back to Albus, who had a winning grin on his face, suddenly thrown out of teacher-mode. "Is she usually like this?"

"She's a very determined woman."

Scorpius cleared his throat, attempting to get back to the topic at hand. "Now, we really need to talk about-!"

"Why don't I show you our garden?" Albus asked eagerly, jumping out his seat and pulling the other man up, throwing him for a loop again, with green eyes glittering with happiness. "You'll love it, we're pretty much attached to a forest!"

"Albus-!" he did try his best to sum up the courage to press the matter of the Potter boy's coming into his house, but when the boy looked back with that toothy grin and those sincere eyes, all courage was shattered in an instant, left only with reluctant submission and a small smile.

They passed the doorway to the kitchen, a friendly smile on Ginny Potter, a suspicious look on the eldest child.

Scorpius found himself speechless for the second time that day, however, as he stepped out onto the back porch of the Potter's home, met with a large expanse of space, flower beds and trees scattered everywhere in a beautiful pattern, apparent that someone in the house had a green thumb.

"My Uncle Neville, mainly," Albus said, traces of fondness in his voice. "Though mum and Aunty Luna helped. Or at least mum bossed everyone around while Uncle Neville managed to negotiate with her. And Aunty Luna's just very good with outdoorsy-things. Dad looks after it really though," emerald orbs turned to Scorpius. "Do you want to walk round it?"

"It's as big as our garden at the Manor," though significantly better kept, Scorpius added inwardly. The entire Manor was in need of refurbishment though. "If not bigger."

"There's a gate that runs all the way round, with a few charms to keep it private. The paparazzi were always trying to get to dad when everything settled down after the war; it's when he first bought it. Decrepit and rundown, it was like his pet project to get through things. Well, his and all our family's, anyway, seeing as he gave Grimmauld Place to Teddy's Grandma."

The two stepped down from the porch, Scorpius first, and began on a small walk round the garden. There was a large expanse of area with a shed, which Albus pointed out as their broom shed and a space for Quidditch, and several different parts of the garden that appeared to be dedicated to certain people and family members, a pond with fish in, an old looking swing set. Scorpius could barely remember when the Manor gardens looked so beautiful.

"Albus! Scorpius! Lunch is ready!"

They looked back to the house, seeing a redheaded woman shouting out of the kitchen window, before shutting it again and returning to whatever it was she was doing.

Albus turned back to his Professor with another grin. "You won't regret staying. Mum's a brilliant cook."

"I'm sure she is," Scorpius said, standing there looking down at the younger boy for a few moments. Albus could certainly be described as cute, with a slightly round face, probably something that he would lose in a few more years. The green eyes were certainly something to behold, large and innocent, coupled with the messy black hair darker than most people's. The odd freckle dotting his face only added to the picture.

"We should get going," the older man said, practically running back to the house, forcing his thoughts away. He missed the triumphant look on his companion's face.

Inside the house Scorpius discovered two extra people, one he'd seen before, and one he'd only seen in pictures. The small redheaded girl was surprised he was there; the false-innocent look was nowhere to be found however, looking bored and moody instead. The middle-aged man, however, was not as surprised. He looked just as welcoming as his wife, if not more.

Perhaps this was the _allure _of Harry Potter that his Grandfather had told him about.

"So, you're the famous Professor Malfoy, are you?" he asked, green eyes holding the same mirth that Albus' often did. He understood the 'startling resemblance' that his father had talked about now. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Dad," his younger son said, an embarrassed whine in his voice. Scorpius couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Mr Potter," the blond greeted, holding out a hand in greeting. When Harry shook it he had a handshake as firm as Scorpius expected. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Drop the sir, son. It makes me feel incredibly old," he replied with a grin that was almost identical to Albus', but with a sage note behind it. "Harry will be fine."

"Of course," Scorpius said, clenching his fists awkwardly again, unsure how to proceed. Before anything more could be said Mrs Potter was calling to them again, and Scorpius found himself being led into a dining room, as homely as the rest of the house, though slightly more modern, decorated more with paintings than photos this time.

Before he knew it he was sat down being served Sunday lunch with the people his grandfather despised more than anything in the world.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Scorpius!" Ginny cooed, clearly proud of her home. When Harry rolled his eyes Scorpius assumed he was probably the one who put in more effort. "We worked very hard on it."

"I worked very hard on it."

"I helped!" she defended, scolding her eldest son about eating more salad. "So, Scorpius, do you enjoy teaching?"

"I do," he said with a nod, dimly aware of the two boys sat to his left whispering away at each other. "It's very rewarding, being a Professor. I'm surprised at how much I enjoy it."

"Neville's also said it's very rewarding, satisfying I think he said."

Harry looked up, a slight nervousness in his eyes. "How are your parents, Scorpius? I haven't heard much of Draco recently."

Scorpius was surprised. His father never talked of the Potters, and when he did it was only to tell him that 'Harry Potter was a good man', with some strain. He certainly didn't seem to hold the Weasley's in high regard, and Scorpius was under the impression they were all related. He couldn't help but question the man's intentions when he began asking about Scorpius' parents.

"My parents are well, thank you. My father is very busy, as usual."

"He always worked very hard," there was an odd mixture of fondness and irritation in Harry's voice. "At everything."

Ginny's smile was very genuine. "Last time I saw Draco was at a match, years ago. Before we had kids. I think you were there, Scorpius," she said with that cheeky grin. "You were an adorable little baby, if I remember right."

As Albus began to chuckle slightly, Scorpius felt his face heating up, clearing his throat. Harry gave his wife a disapproving look, though the woman simply took a sip of her wine.

"Send our regards to your father," Harry said, trying to diffuse the embarrassment that was oozing off their guest. "We might not have been on the best relationship at school, but I owe him. And your grandmother."

"He seems to think he owes you."

Harry laughed slightly at this. "I suppose. They both did a lot more than just help me though, even if they don't realise it."

The three youngest glanced between the adults, slightly confused. They could see regret in their father's face, sympathy in their mother's, and confusion in their guest's. With a hint of bitterness.

"My Grandmother…" Scorpius started, cursing himself for losing composure in front of other people.

"The healers said that there was nothing they could do," Harry supplied, grimacing at the words. "I didn't believe them at first, and I know your grandfather never did."

Ginny bristled, eyes narrowing. "Lucius Malfoy-!"

"Honey, not now."

"Yes now," she insisted, turning to Scorpius with a fierce look in her eyes. "Your grandmother was a lovely woman, and even when all of the healers gave up hope, Harry and his friends looked into the files, trying to find something that they'd missed. Even Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, who you know, never a more honest healer was there, who looked into it."

"She came to the house," Scorpius confirmed. "I remember it."

"She was the only one that Lucius would allow into the house to see Narcissa. No one else. Only Madam Pomfrey. And only once."

There was a pregnant pause, where Harry tried to think of something to say.

"We didn't have the time or resources to help your grandmother," Ginny decided, turning back to her food. "No matter what _Lucius Malfoy _says. James, I told you to eat some salad."

"But-!"

"Just because you're nineteen doesn't mean you can't eat salad."

Scorpius looked across the table to see the Master of the house, who was gazing into nothing with guilt carved into his features. Scorpius looked down at his own plate, words of his grandfather running through his head.

_They didn't do anything to help. _

"My father doesn't blame you," Scorpius said, looking up at Harry. The mini-argument that was going on between Ginny and James came to an abrupt halt as the two men looked at each other.

"He what?"

Scorpius smiled wryly at the disbelief on Harry's face. "Draco, he doesn't blame you for what happened to my grandmother. He knows you did all you could. That there was nothing more you could do."

A small smile broke on the Auror's face. "Thank you."

It wasn't until Scorpius found himself outside the front door, preparing to leave that Albus mentioned what happened at lunch. The rest of the meal had quickly picked up pace again, the Malfoy feeling more comfortable there than he had before, with the banter that danced round the table starting just as easily as it had stopped. Albus smiled at him as he fixed his jacket, turning to say goodbye, despite the fact that his original question still hadn't been answered.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked, smile becoming slightly nervous. "After dinner, I mean. Mum tends to just go on rants without really thinking sometimes.

"I'm fine," Scorpius said, nodding slowly and looking away. "I just need a bit of time to think. My father may have forgiven Harry, but my grandfather, well," he grimaced. "My grandfather is quite spiteful."

He noted that he'd never actually said that about his grandfather before.

"Old people tend to be," Albus joked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Your grandfather, he was in the first war, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was."

"I imagine he's very set in his ways."

Scorpius chuckled, enjoying the way the simple sound made Albus light up.

"My dad's always tried to teach us to forgive people. That everyone deserves a second chance. And that just because someone was on the wrong side, didn't mean they wanted to be there. He said," Albus paused. "He said that a lot of people were threatened. And that even if they weren't, we shouldn't judge their children for their actions."

"Your father's a very smart man."

Albus gave a proud smile. "I like to think so."

"About what happened yesterday," Scorpius started, giving the boy a stern look. "I'm not going to ask why you did it, and we're not going to be reporting it. But don't do it again. Its borderline stalker-ish."

"Sorry, Professor."

At least he was making an effort to look guilty.

Scorpius turned and began down the path to the apparition point, waving in farewell as Albus shouted a goodbye, crackling the air as he vanished.

Rinkle popped at the door as he arrived, taking his jacket from him and hanging it up, bowing low. Scorpius sent her away with a request for a drink to be brought to his study and headed up the stairs, mind in turmoil.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Scorpius?" his father's voice asked as soon as he opened the door.

"I went to see the Potter's."

Draco raised a fine brow at the words, his son flushing in shame as soon as they were spoken. "The Potter's?"

"Their son, he's struggling with Transfigurations. I have to tutor him during term time; I was making sure he was keeping up."

"I see," the older man smiled. "You're enjoying being a Professor, then?"

Scorpius nodded, lips pulling upwards. "I am."

"Blaise tells me you're doing very well," Draco confirmed, walking forward and patting his son on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you father."

"Did you see," there was a moments of hesitation, worry crossing Draco's face. "Did you see Mr and Mrs Potter?"

"I did," Scorpius gave his father a knowing look. "Mr Potter seems well. He asked about you. Mrs Potter invited me to stay for lunch."

The older man clearly did not believe this for a second. "Really?"

"Yes, she was very friendly. Thrilled that her son's marks were shooting upwards."

"Let's not tell your grandfather about this," Draco said, though his tone wasn't its usual sombre while talking about Lucius. Instead it seemed cheerful. Playful. "I doubt he'd be impressed to find out you had lunch with the Potters."

Scorpius chuckled. "I doubt he would."

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOODNESS we just got a new house and it's the filthiest house I've ever stepped in I swear. But I must rush this note because we're about to go clean it and it doesn't have internet (so no time to check over it myself). My Beta did though. <em>

_R+R! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"No matter what I feel it doesn't change the situation."

"You're just scared."

"Let it go, Mr Potter."

"No,"


	12. Chapter 12

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Twelve: _Trickery_

**A/N: **I am very sorry about the false update of chapter twelve that happened; I was trying to replace chapter eleven, but then accidentally just added it as a new chapter. It was well past bedtime in my defence. And this is also where the POV begins to go all WoAh TrIpPy. (Yeah, I was dying to do that)

* * *

><p>Lucius entered his grandson's room to see the boy hunched over his trunk, creases lining his face, mouth pulled into a tight line and a strong frown on his face, despite the worry and fear that was settled in his eyes. Something was wrong. His grandson was beginning to doubt him. Lucius could tell.<p>

"Scorpius," he greeted, a polite smile on his face, widening slightly as the boy jumped in surprise, looking up with wide eyes. "Are you ready to return to work?"

"I am, Grandfather," the younger man quickly recovered, standing and straightening his robes, a small smile on his face.

Lucius circled round Scorpius, hands folded behind his back. "Have you packed the notes I gave you?"

Hesitation.

"I have, Grandfather."

There was no sign of the unquestionable trust that there used to be.

Grey eyes flashed with anger, though the polite smile remained. "Do I hear doubt in your voice, Scorpius?"

He took far too long to answer.

"Do you not believe in what we are doing anymore?"

"Creating chaos?"

Lucius lifted his chin, standing directly in front of his grandson, eyes narrowing slightly. "Creating fear. Revenge. For your grandmother."

"When did you go to Harry Potter and ask for his help?"

The elder Malfoy faltered.

"You say he never helped us, never helped Grandma. Who asked him to?"

"We do not lower ourselves to begging for help from the alleged saviour," Lucius snarled, emphasising every other word with distaste.

Scorpius' face became harder. "If he offered his help, would you even have accepted it?"

"That's entirely beside the point."

"That's the whole point!" Scorpius snapped. He had never gotten into a fight with his grandfather before, not since he was a teenager. "How do I know that he didn't offer help and you just refused it?"

"Are you calling me a liar, boy?"

He was stepping into dangerous territory, and he knew it.

"It appears you need a little more incentive," Lucius said, eyes narrowing, stepping forward once again.

* * *

><p>Albus grinned up at the blond man, having successfully completed every spell he was given to learn over the holidays, and even passed a small test that Scorpius had given him to make sure he still remembered everything they had done the term before. The usual big grin started to slip at the distant look in the grey eyes, his Professor not entirely paying attention.<p>

It had been like this all week. The Transfigurations Professor hadn't been talking to anyone much, and seemed lost in his own thoughts a lot of the time. No one else seemed to have noticed, the man wasn't the most sociable person in the world after all, but Albus had. He'd brought it up with Rose, who had brushed it off without a second thought, stating he knew the man better than she did and they didn't need to worry themselves with it.

She didn't know about what he'd seen in the Manor however.

"Professor Malfoy?"

Scorpius straightened, turning his attention to Albus. "Yes? Oh right, that'll be all for today."

Albus nodded. "Are you okay, Professor?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He bit his lip and shrugged. "You just seem a little out of it."

"Do I?" Scorpius turned away, withdrawing back into himself.

"You have for a while," Albus admitted, shifting awkwardly when his Professor turned back to him, a plan slowly forming in his mind. "Perhaps you need to get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you seem to just hang about your classroom and your rooms," Albus explained, shrugging slightly. "I haven't seen you go out. I haven't seen you really interact with anyone since getting back. You're still," he hesitated. "You're still like a friend to me, and I'm worried about you."

Scorpius tried not to let it get to him. "I appreciate it, Albus. I may go out tomorrow."

"I hope you do. Will you want company?"

"No, I don't think so. I should be fine on my own. And I highly doubt I'm supposed to encourage you in breaking school rules."

The dark haired boy rocked back on his heels. "You can always give me a detention for it if it'll make you feel better."

Smirking, Scorpius' brow twitched. "Well, I do hear that the Owlery needs cleaning out. By hand."

Albus grimaced. "I think I'll pass."

"I thought so," the blond gestured towards the door, looking slightly happier than before. "Off you go then, Mr Potter."

"Later, Professor!"

Scorpius chuckled slightly as Albus left the room, the Gryffindor boy heading straight to the library in search of at least one of his cousins, pleased that he'd convinced the man to get out. He didn't particularly enjoy it when the older man was so lost in his own thoughts, with that strained look on his face. Like there was something he had to do that he didn't want to. Like he was having doubts, or felt guilty.

Albus hoped he wasn't what was causing the man to feel guilty.

Dumping his books down on the table, not noticing the action making the redhead jump slightly in shock, he slouched opposite her and rested his head on his books, looking up through green eyes. "What'cha doing?"

"Studying."

"Do you ever stop studying?"

Rose raised a brow. "Yes, I do. I read sometimes. None-school related books."

"That doesn't count."

"It most certainly does. It's not studying."

Albus groaned, burying his head in his book, which was not the most comfortable thing to do.

"I finished with the map; I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"I can't believe you steal books from the library."

She huffed slightly. "Well, I have to make up for your total lack of studying, obviously."

"Hello, my wonderful dorks!"

The two looked up at the singsong voice, Albus grinning and Rose looking slightly putout, the latter speaking first. "Lucy."

"Don't be too happy to see me, Rosie," Lucy joked, sitting down next to Albus. "How was class?"

"It was okay," Albus replied with a shrug. "How was what's-his-face?"

She scoffed, sticking her nose up and scrunching her face in disgust. "Please, Al, he's not worth the time of day, the slimy little git."

Rose smirked slightly at the boy's confused look. "Did you miss his betrayal?"

"What did he do?"

"I caught him getting all _friendly _with that fifth year horse from Hufflepuff," Lucy spat, glaring at nothing in particular. "Bastard."

Albus turned to Rose, horrified. She chuckled and nodded to confirm the story, looking quite smug at the next bit. "That 'fifth year horse' was quite literally a horse after Lucy found her."

"She should be glad that Professor Longbottom was there to save her skinny little arse."

"He wasn't there to save _him _from becoming a toad."

The only boy grimaced at this. His cousins could be brutal when they wanted to be.

Lucy grinned at that. "Has anyone found him yet?"

"Found him?"

Rose practically cackled at Albus' outburst. "We threw him out the window."

"You what?"

"We were only on the first floor, Al, it's not like he died," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, what do you think we are?"

"When did this happen?"

"A day ago," the brunette replied with a careless shrug. "Or two."

"Merlin's beard," he rubbed his temples.

"It should've worn off now, if someone hasn't found him and fixed him," Rose reassured.

"That's kind of beside the point."

Lucy scowled. "If I didn't know better I would've thought you were being sympathetic to him, _Albus._"

Albus shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure he deserved it. If I was there, I would've done the same thing."

"We should've done the same thing to another Hufflepuff we know," Rose muttered, eyes darkening dangerously.

"Please don't," Albus begged, opening his book in hopes that it would distract from the conversation.

Lucy giggled in her usual way, making the boy feel more nervous. It was no wonder he didn't like girls.

* * *

><p>Albus sat in the back corner of the Hogs Head, hoping he looked inconspicuous. Packed safely in the bag he'd brought with him was his invisibility cloak, allowing him to move from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade almost completely safely. He sipped on his Butterbeer and glanced towards the door again, hoping he'd picked the right place. Considering the Malfoy history, he'd assumed that this was the best bet as to where his Professor might go, as bad as he felt for stereotyping the man. He was beginning to doubt his decision.<p>

He glanced up as the door opened however, a smile lifting his face at the sight of familiar blond hair. Target acquired.

The dark haired boy knew it was probably slightly wrong, but this seemed to be the only way he was going to get the man outside of the school to talk to. He bit on his lip as he watched the man order his drinks, hoping he would be caught, trying not to look too eager. Scorpius seemed quite happy to linger at the bar as he was ordering a drink, not turning to look at anyone else, probably lost in his own thoughts. As usual.

As soon as he turned Albus craned his neck slightly, forcing a sheepish grin as grey eyes instantly locked with his. The grin became much more confidant when he caught the pale lips tugging upwards in a suppressed smile, insides warming as Scorpius picked his drink off the counter and headed towards his student, unable to keep himself from looking slightly amused, though expectant.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't punish you for being out after curfew."

"Because I'm an adult and I can do what I want?"

The blond sat at the grimy table, raising a brow. "Any particular reason you decided to come out tonight."

"Honestly?" Albus' grin widened. "I wanted to make sure you got out, I figured here was the best bet."

"I suppose I should thank you for your concern?"

"That'd be nice," the younger boy said. "How're you feeling, for being out then?"

Scorpius paused, thinking about it for a moment. Sat opposite Albus in a grubby pub in comparison to his well-kept rooms with a book? "Much better, I think."

"I'm glad," Albus said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why did you assume I would come here then?"

"Well," the younger boy glanced around, words dying on his tongue. "I have no idea."

Scorpius chuckled and followed the boy's gaze. "It is rather filthy, isn't it?"

"Why did you come here?" Albus pressed. "Compared to your rooms this is the opposite of what you like."

"I used to come here a lot when I was at school," Scorpius replied with a shrug. "It was a popular place for the Slytherin crowd to hang out. And I got on with the owner of the time."

"The owner's changed?"

"Probably not, but he's not about as much anymore. He was getting very old."

Albus glanced towards the man serving the bar. "I think I prefer the Three Broomsticks."

"Don't say that too loudly."

He simply grinned in response.

"Besides, I would assume that Professor Longbottom would catch you out if you visiting the Three Broomsticks at this hour."

"He would, yeah. And he would tell my mum. I'd get in deep trouble."

Scorpius tried to look unimpressed. "And here you get caught by myself."

"You're not going to tell my mum though."

"What makes you think that?" Scorpius teased, pleased with the sudden doubtful look that passed over his companion's face. "I do believe I know your mother well enough to inform her that her youngest son is a dirty stop out."

"You wouldn't."

"Try stop me."

Albus pouted, brows pulling down in a frown. "I am not a dirty stop out. I'm being a caring friend!"

Scorpius chuckled once again. "The two are not entirely independent of each other."

"You're not going to punish me for being nice!"

"I'm not, no," the blond reassured. "Though if someone asks me why I'm not, I will be giving you a very severe punishment to cover my back."

Albus scoffed mockingly. "Glad to know if it boils down to it you'll happily stab me in the back."

"I never requested you join me," Scorpius replied, mirth dancing in his eyes. "In fact, I recall telling you not to accompany me."

The boy paled at the memory.

"What was the punishment I promised you? Cleaning out the Owlery?" Scorpius found himself having more fun than he'd had in a long while. He found himself often thinking that when he was hanging around the Potter child.

"Please don't."

Scorpius laughed and drank some of the firewhiskey before him, turning to look out the window.

"I don't suppose many shops are open now," Albus muttered.

"I doubt it. The shops tend to shut before dinnertime here."

"Shame, I'd kill for some sweets right now."

A fine brow rose. "Don't you think it's a little late to be thinking about sweets?"

"It's never too late to think about sweets."

"I believe they serve some sort of snack here, though I highly doubt it'll interest you. Nor would I recommend getting it on a school night."

"It'd probably be poisoned."

Scorpius gave him a look. "Remember what I said about not saying certain things too loudly?"

"Right, shutting up."

Nodding in appreciation, the blond turned to survey the others in the room as Albus drank some of the liquid in front of him, watching his companion happily. Scorpius did seem slightly more relaxed for being out, and he was taking great pride in knowing that some of that relaxation came from him and their conversations. Now that he knew Scorpius thought about him like that, he was picking out other signs to help him confirm what he was planning on doing. He didn't know much about dating; most of what he'd learnt had been from Jeremy and a couple of girls in his early teens when everyone else was doing it. But what he did know was that there were a few things that made a date a date and not hanging out with a friend.

"Did you have a nice Christmas then?" Albus asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

Scorpius turned his attention back to the boy, a flash of something familiar crossing his face. What happened at Christmas. That was what was bothering him. "It was nice to go home and see my father. What about your Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was good. Full of family events, my family never fails to make Christmas full of people. There's enough of us."

"So I've heard," Scorpius confirmed. "My grandfather has told me how big the Weasley family grows to many times."

"Your grandfather has a scary face."

Grey eyes screwed shut and the man rubbed his temples. "Please don't tell me my grandfather saw you when you pulled that little stunt."

"No! At least, I don't think he saw me well. He was with your father when they were chasing us out."

"Salazar I'm doomed if he realises it was you. You still haven't told me why you were at my house, anyway."

Albus flustered, gripping his drink harder. "It was my brother's idea."

Scorpius wasn't convinced.

"He thought it would be fun!" Albus continued, realising he was probably making his brother out to be some kind of criminal. "Really! I didn't want to do it."

"Yet you did."

"He dared me to."

"Have you never heard of saying no?"

"You can't say no to a dare, Professor."

"Honestly," the blond rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors."

Albus grinned. "You were in Slytherin, weren't you?"

"I was, correct. You know this already."

"I'm just making conversation," Albus said with a shrug. "Did you want to be there?"

"You don't really choose your house."

"Doesn't mean you wanted to go there."

Scorpius looked away. "I wanted to be in Slytherin."

There was an expectant pause.

"But?" Albus pressed.

"But what?"

"I don't know, there just felt like there was a but there."

The grey eyes glanced away. "Slytherin wasn't the Sorting Hat's first choice."

"What?"

He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Ravenclaw was what it said first."

Albus glanced down at his drink. "My dad said that the Sorting Hat tried to put him in Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he asked the hat not to put him in Slytherin."

Scorpius hummed. "The Sorting Hat seemed to change its mind once I'd remembered my grandfather."

"There wasn't too much of a debate for me. Apparently the thought of me in Slytherin made the Sorting Hat laugh."

"You? A Slytherin?" the blond said with his own laugh. "I'm not surprised."

"Hey! It was a genuine worry, okay?" Albus defended, though there was a smile on his face. "My brother kept teasing me, saying I was going to end up in Slytherin, and that he was going to disown me. Dad then told me about how he asked to not go to Slytherin, and that even if I was there he would still love me."

"I should hope so."

Albus gave an amused smile. "Then the hat told me about how it had taunted my brother about going in Slytherin 'cause he was so scared about it. He didn't, though."

"He does sound rather rash."

"He is," the dark haired boy agreed. "He's wonderful though."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have siblings."

The younger male shrugged, thinking about his own siblings. His elder brother who was everything like the stories he'd heard of their grandfather, except less of a hopeless romantic, and his little sister who was the cunning, deceitful, spoilt daddy's little girl that she was so proud of being. "It's alright."

"Just alright?"

"Certainly helps if you're bored," Albus added with a grin. "Or if you're forced to spend time with people you don't like and your siblings don't like either. James and I would sit at the back of the room and just attempt to imitate the minister whenever he was round for dinner."

"Dinner with the minister?" Scorpius smirked. "Aren't you fancy?"

Albus flushed, shifting awkwardly in his seat, causing Scorpius to chuckle.

"It sounds like you and you brother get on."

"We do. We have a fair amount in common. I get on with Lily sometimes too."

"She's a very strong woman."

"She is, I love her, most of the time, when she's not trying to enact revenge," he grimaced.

Scorpius laughed again. "Teaches you not to get on the wrong side of her."

"I did it last time to help you!" Albus defended. "Man, you're totally ungrateful today, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the grey eyes danced with mirth. "Thank you very much for trying to help me."

Albus knocked the edge of his glass on Scorpius' with a grin, lifting it and downing what was left before standing, fishing out his wallet. "Next round's on me. What do you want?"

"I only planned on having one drink-!"

"Then plan on having one more."

A soft smile took over the Professor's face and he relented, feeling somewhat pleased about the situation. "Firewhiskey, please."

While they only had one more drink each, it took them a long while to finish it. They seemed to be burning through topics like they were going out of fashion, ranging from their childhoods to whether or not the teachers were still as harsh or nice as they had been when Scorpius was at school. By the time they left it was well after curfew, closing in on midnight, leaving only because Scorpius had rushed them both to finish their drinks, claiming that he didn't want to be tired for class tomorrow.

All the way back to the castle they were bumping shoulders, standing far too close to each other for comfort, the blond not noticing what was weird about the situation as Albus passed the route to the Gryffindor towers and accompanied him to his room instead, just that there was something peculiar about it.

But as they arrived outside his room, Scorpius froze, turning to Albus and realising why the entire situation was weird. Not in an unpleasant way, no, but it was weird. And this scene was familiar he realised, as he looked at the Cheshire cat grin on Albus' face. He'd been here before, being walked back to his front door after dinner or drinks, his companion waiting patiently for him to open the door, followed by an all too familiar line.

"I had a great time tonight."

That was what did it.

"Al," Scorpius paused, frowning slightly and putting on his best teacher voice. "Albus, what exactly is going on?"

"Nothing, why?"

The grey eyes narrowed suspiciously and he turned, folding his arms across his chest. The dark haired boy became slightly nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Albus."

"I just thought it would be nice to have drinks with you."

"Is this meant to be a date?"

Albus froze, swallowing a lump in his throat and gathering his courage. "Yes, it is."

A pale hand ran through the Professor's hair. "Albus, you shouldn't have done this. I'm trying to discourage your feelings. You should be trying to discourage them too."

"But you don't want to discourage them."

Breath caught in his throat. "Excuse me?"

"I know about the dream," Albus continued, stepping forward to close the gap between them, determination written all over his face. "I saw you, when I visited your house. You were dreaming about me."

"Albus; that is an invasion of privacy and not something you should let go to your head. You're an attractive young man; it means nothing more than I can recognise that."

He stepped closer still. "You think I'm attractive?"

Scorpius began to panic. "You are my student and I expect you to help me keep a professional and appropriate relationship between us, nothing more nothing less."

"But you want more."

"I do not, Mr Potter, you're assuming-?"

Albus practically growled at the use of his surname, walking forward until Scorpius was inches away from him, the taller man refusing to move or run away; wanting to keep the façade that it wasn't bothering him, though his face betrayed him. "I can see it in your eyes, _Professor_. Don't try to fool me. I know you want this just as much as I do."

"You're wrong."

"You're in denial."

"No matter what I feel it doesn't change the situation."

"You're just scared."

"Let it go, Mr Potter."

"No," he raised his chin, fingers wrapping round the fabric of Scorpius' shirt, breathing softly against the pale lips, green eyes half lidded and staring into grey. "I don't care. I want you."

If you asked him he would have said it was a moment of weakness. That if it wasn't for the situation and the closeness, and the fact he hadn't had anyone in so long, he would've never succumbed. He would have been strong, resolute, and stubborn like a mule. But he wasn't. He caved, capturing his student's lips with his own, threading his hands through the surprisingly soft black locks, not pulling away as a body pressed flush against his.

But that wouldn't be true. He did want it. He wanted it more than he could remember wanting anything. The slightly chapped lips moving against his own and the shots of electricity that went through him as their skin touched was driving him crazy. Even their noses bumping didn't bother him as Albus practically melted under his touch, one hand threading round the boy's waist to keep him standing. He just wanted more.

They eventually pulled apart, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes, not stepping away from one another. A slightly triumphant smile spread across Albus' face and Scorpius licked his lips, craving the touch of his kiss again.

The blond man shot back, pushing Albus away roughly enough to make him stumble, unlocking his room and speaking without turning. "Return to your dorms, Mr Potter. I think it's time for you to retire."

He didn't move, staring at Scorpius' back, half way through the door.

Pale hands gripped the doorframe. "Do not force me to take disciplinary action, Mr Potter. I will not hesitate to deduct points or give you a detention for insolence."

Albus turned, striding down the hall, his resolve more fortified than ever to win his Professor's heart.

Grey eyes followed him, sagging against the door and feeling an ache in his chest, sick to his stomach as the kiss replayed in his head. He was so screwed.

* * *

><p><em>And it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Their first kiss! Though apparently some of you are waiting for naked Scorpius more :P Updated faster (I hope) than usual! And slightly shorter than planned, but longer than other chapters.<br>_

_I also want to apologise for the false alarm with the update again, it was a mistake I've only ever made once before. I think. I don't really remember. _

_Anyway, I love this chapter, though I wish I hadn't lost practice with writing dialogue. I used to be able to make my characters talk about random things for hours! Or words. Same difference really. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks ~_

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"You have gotten much better."

"Thanks."

"I believe you're up to speed with the rest of the class now."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?"


	13. Chapter 13

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Thirteen: _Cat and Mouse_

**A/N: **I hate that music that you want to dislike but can't because it's too catchy D:

* * *

><p>It was unbelievably awkward. Scorpius spent most of the following week avoiding Albus like the plague, treating him with cold disinterest when they spoke, not meeting his eyes in class, even when the boy put his hand up to answer a question. Even if it was only once he actually managed to find the answer to give. Scorpius couldn't avoid him forever, and as he reluctantly made his way to the Room of Requirement, he was trying desperately to think of a way to get out of the situation he was in without it being suspicious.<p>

Albus was standing at the door, waiting for him. "Professor Malfoy!"

"Mr Potter," Scorpius opened the door to the room, stepping inside with a brisk walk, avoiding looking at the boy. "Shall we get started then?"

"Yeah, I suppose-!"

"Excellent. Go over last class, tell me what you remember, and we'll see if you have any gaps."

This was their usual routine for classes these days, but it was the tone of Scorpius' voice that put Albus off. It was a lot sharper than usual, reminding him more of Professor McGonagall than Professor Malfoy. It was a disturbing thought.

Albus decided not to argue however, and save the talking till the end of class. He tried to engage Scorpius in conversation once or twice, but the man's answers were short and snappy, leaving no room for long conversations.

"You have gotten much better," Scorpius said as they finished reviewing that week's work, face expressionless as Albus turned to him.

The dark haired boy gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"I believe you're up to speed with the rest of the class now."

All traces of the weak smile vanished, Albus' expression becoming confused and slightly fearful. "Wait, what are you trying to say?"

Grey eyes locked with green, Scorpius raising his chin ever-so-slightly, trying his best to keep a wall between them. He had made the best decision. "That you're up to speed, extra lessons will no longer benefit you. The purpose was to bring you to the same level as everyone else, and we have. Providing you keep up with your homework, I believe you're capable of continuing on your own from here."

"But I still need the extra help to understand the work we do now!" Albus insisted, desperation seeping into his voice. "I can't keep up!"

"Your cousin Rose will be more than happy to assist you if you need it, I am sure of it," Scorpius replied. "I will not always be there to give you special treatment, Mr Potter. It would be counterproductive of me to not encourage you to manage on your own. You're of age now, are you not?"

"Yes, but-!"

"You need to start acting more like an adult, which means getting on with things on your own."

Albus glared, the first time Scorpius could say he'd ever seen anger cross the boy's face. It didn't suit him. "You're not doing this because I've caught up with the rest of the class."

Now it was Scorpius' time to fixate a glare. "Excuse me?"

"You're doing this because you're still in denial."

"Get out of my sight, Mr Potter," Scorpius snapped, cutting the conversation off abruptly, voice dripping with poison.

The dark haired boy huffed, angry glare not leaving his face, but left the room anyway, slamming the door behind him. Scorpius let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, eyes slipping shut and his hand caressing his temples. He couldn't get the memory of the boy practically throwing himself at him out of his head, the feeling of the boy gripping onto him to stay standing, so overwhelmed by the kiss.

_I want you._

Scorpius shook his head, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. He needed to keep his head on straight. He needed to deposit the plant in its safe place and make sure that no one would find it. If he focused enough on the task at hand, then he would have less chance to think about Albus Potter.

Albus Potter wasn't going to make it easy on him.

At every turn, the boy was there. Offering to help him, sitting in plain sight at meals, meeting his little sister after her class. He was everywhere. And Scorpius' mind wasn't going to go easy on him either apparently, constantly reminding him of the dark hair, vibrant green eyes, charming smile. After every meal Albus would leave early, disappearing without a second glance from anyone, and once Scorpius returned to his room he would find something outside waiting for him, small little trinkets of affection, the sort of courting that was more suited to that of a girl.

But it wasn't courting that Albus was doing. That wasn't his plan. He was simply trying to make it impossible for the man to spend a second without thinking about him.

"Professor Malfoy!"

Scorpius grimaced slightly, slowing his walk through the halls, turning to face the dark haired boy that was approaching him and schooling his expression into a more neutral one. They were in a corridor with other students wandering around, after all. He couldn't let them cotton on to any strange behaviour.

"Mr Potter?"

Albus grinned happily, an action that made Scorpius begin to worry. "I was wondering if you could help me with my Transfiguration homework, there's a couple of things I don't understand."

"Of course, what are they?"

"Can we go to your office to talk about them?"

Oh, he was good.

Scorpius glanced at his pocket watch, sighing reluctantly as he realised that he had no excuse to leave. "I suppose so, yes. Follow me."

Albus smiled brightly and nodded, following Scorpius as they continued down the halls towards the Transfiguration classroom, Scorpius opening the door to allow Albus in, looking down his nose at the boy. "What are the things you're having a problem with?"

"I can't seem to get my wand movements right for the spell," Albus explained, swallowing his nerves and stepping forward, looking up at Scorpius with an innocent look. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

"You seemed perfectly capable of performing the wand movement on Saturday," Scorpius replied quickly, taking a step back, frowning slightly. Albus was up to something.

"It's a new spell that I'm working on," Albus explained, stepping forward again, his hands moving out to touch the desks next to him, blocking off the escape route for Scorpius. The blond man's eyes widened slightly as he realised this. "And I just thought perhaps you could help me."

"I highly doubt that your homework was to work on new spells. Especially seeing as I set the homework."

Albus continued to walk forward, despite Scorpius walking backwards. "No, but I came across it while doing the homework set by you. Really brought my wand to life."

Scorpius spluttered, going bright red at the look on Albus' face and the words that he punctuated in his sentence, glancing behind himself as he felt himself bump into his desk, turning his attention back to Albus. "I am rather busy. Perhaps you should find your cousin to help you."

"Oh, I don't think this is something I should be asking my cousin for help with, _Professor_," Albus purred, stepping far too close for comfort, placing one hand on Scorpius' chest.

Scorpius quickly sidestepped away as Albus got closer still, moving so that Albus was the one with his back to the desk. "Then you probably should find someone else then. Like I said, I'm rather busy. Forgot that I have to finish marking the tests for the fourth year class. Have them tomorrow, needs to be done."

"Professor-!"

"Good luck with your problem, Mr Potter."

Albus huffed, folding his arms across his chest, scowling at the door as the man left, trying to think of something else. This entire thing was beginning to frustrate him.

* * *

><p>He'd done it. The plant was secure, tucked away in the area of the school where he was sure no one would disturb it. It was beginning to absorb live things now; it wouldn't do very good for someone to come across it. And he'd managed to do it at night, with no Albus Potter on his heels, after spending the larger majority of his time locked in his room avoiding the boy.<p>

Honestly, he was hiding from a student. If only his father could see him.

Scorpius left the room quietly, glancing around to try and see if there was anyone about, seeing no one and heading down the halls back towards his room. On the way he did see the caretaker, however he felt a swell of satisfaction when the man accepted he was supposed to be there. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to being a teacher instead of a student. Making his way back to his rooms, he was prepared to call on his grandfather and give him the good news.

Until he saw someone by his door.

Green eyes were focused on the floor, a mop of dark hair possibly messier than usual. The boy's clothes looked more like pyjamas, and Scorpius doubted that he'd planned to come here tonight. Perhaps he couldn't sleep. The idea made a knife in Scorpius' stomach twist painfully.

"Mr Potter," he said, softer than he'd intended to. Green eyes snapped up to look at him, shimmering slightly. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I-I'm not sure," the boy admitted, looking away again, guilt passing on his features. "I couldn't sleep."

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Scorpius moved closer to him. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Because-!" he cut his words off. "I've had trouble sleeping for a few nights."

"That does not explain why you can't sleep."

"I assumed you didn't want to hear the real answer."

Scorpius bristled slightly, folding his arms across his chest. "If you've come here to try and convince me again, then I'll hear nothing of it and you can head straight back to bed."

"Why not?" Albus questioned. "Why are you so scared of this?"

"It's against the rules," Scorpius replied, holding his head high. "My job is on the line when it comes to things like this, and your NEWTs. Do you seriously expect me to risk all that for a passing fancy?" he snorted. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Don't you think I do too?" Albus pressed, not letting go, taking a step forward and gesturing with his hands. "I know all these things are on the line, I know that if found out my name would be slandered too! But I," he swallowed a lump in his throat, mood falling slightly sober. "I care for you."

"Enough!" the blond snapped. "I will hear no more of this nonsense. A fleeting fancy, Albus. That is all I am to you, and all you are to me."

"You're wrong! You're more than that."

Scorpius headed passed Albus and to his door, ignoring the defence. Albus snarled slightly, reaching out and grasping Scorpius arm, pulling him back with a force, spinning him round as their chests collided, locking his eyes with steely grey, his own slightly moist with tears.

"Listen to me."

"Listen to _me_, Mr Potter-!"

"Stop calling me that!" Albus demanded as the two began to struggle, Scorpius trying to pull his arm away and leave, Albus trying to keep him.

"You are my student and that name is the appropriate one."

"Then I'll quit!" he declared, letting go of Scorpius and backing away, holding his hands in the air. "I won't be your student if I quit."

"Albus, you can't-!"

"I don't care! I want you, not anything else. There are other things that I can do with just my OWLs."

"You can't throw your education away for a relationship that might never work!"

"Who says it'll never work?"

Scorpius began to get desperate. "There's always a chance relationships won't work."

"I need you, Scorpius," Albus said, using the man's name for the first time, his arms dropping by his sides. "I'll do anything."

He couldn't take it anymore. Scorpius moved forward, grasping the wide shoulder and pulling the smaller boy against him, leaning down as Albus angled his head up, pressing a heated kiss to the boy's lips. It was all wrong. He shouldn't have been doing it. But he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Scorpius moved again, pressing Albus up against the wall, his hands moving down the strong chest as Albus' arms wrapped round his neck, pulling him closer, fingers running through silky blond hair. They worked their mouths against each other, tongues dancing around each other, hands roaming the smaller body. Scorpius didn't think he'd ever want anything so badly again.

He pulled back and began placing soft kisses on Albus' jaw, nudging the boy to move his head as he headed further down towards Albus' neck, kissing his way down to the boy's pulse point before sucking lightly, moving again to the boy's collar to suck again, harder. A small breath of pleasure left the pink lips and headed straight to Scorpius' cock, his arms wrapping round the boy's waist.

He didn't care anymore. He couldn't care anymore. Not now that he'd had a taste. The thought back to the plan that he was supposed to be setting in motion and felt a mixture of fear and acceptance.

He was going to be screwed one way or another. Might as well have both the bad kind and the good kind.

* * *

><p>Rose clutched the map tightly in her hands, frowning down at it. She had been going to the Gryffindor tower with the intention of returning the map to Albus, as she kept forgetting to do it during the week, but she just couldn't find him. He wasn't in his common room, as he should've been. She pressed herself against a wall hidden in dark shadows as she heard footsteps, narrowly avoiding the Head Boy. The boy was an arsehole when one of his Prefects were prowling the halls when they weren't on duty. The badge was 'not to be abused'.<p>

Continuing on her way, Rose turned her attention back to the map, finally spotting Albus. Memorising the place he had been she began to speed up, heading for him quickly. If she'd paid more attention to the map, she would've noticed another name join his moments after she turned away.

Crouching low, she finally came across where he was supposed to be, consulting the map again. This time Rose did see her cousin's companion. She scowled at the paper, turning to peek round the corner to where they were, hand snapping to her mouth at what she saw.

There, pressed up against a wall, was Albus, being thoroughly snogged by Professor Malfoy.

She quickly disappeared behind the corner again as Albus' head began to turn towards her, heart racing, hand still clamped against her mouth, head slightly sore from smacking it against the stone walls too hard. But that didn't seem to matter when her cousin was breaking one of the biggest rules. When some paedophile was practically molesting him!

So perhaps she was being slightly over the top, she decided as her hand left her mouth and found her heart, trying to calm it. Perhaps it was just an innocent kiss. Perhaps Albus had been turning his head away to break it off and was now being sensible and mature and explaining that he wasn't going to let an evil man touch him in such a way.

"Ah- Scorpius!"

That wasn't exactly the sound of someone protesting. It was more the sound of someone encouraging. Sucking up her nerve, Rose turned to look back round the corner, hand pressed flat against the wall, blue eyes seeking out the two men. They were kissing once again, locked at the lips, and Albus had been pushed higher on the wall. Albus gripped the man's back desperately, his legs wrapped round the lithe waist, one hand shooting up to muse white blond locks, trying to mould their bodies together. Rose felt a flash of rage as her Professor's hand ran up Albus' leg, splayed over his thigh, moving up to squeeze his behind.

Cheeks heating up, the girl turned away again, cursing as she saw a figure approaching on the map. Professor Zabini. No doubt coming to check on his evil little prodigy. But Albus was there too, and she couldn't let them get caught.

She wasn't about to throw herself round the corner and surprise them though, either. Instead, she took her wand and cast a quick charm on her feet to make them sound further away, before jumping and landing with as much force as she could. The sound echoed slightly, and she resisted the urge to look round the corner to check that they'd heard it.

"This is not the best place," Professor Malfoy's voice whispered. "You should be getting back to your dorms. It is late."

"But _Professor_-!"

"Albus," she couldn't help it. Turning, her eyes widened slightly as she saw that Albus had his feet back on the floor, and that they had moved away from each other. And one pale hand stroked his face tenderly, a soft smile upon her Professor's face. "Get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

A wide grin cracked on Albus' face, chest heaving with relief. "Thank you."

The Professor leant forward, placing a chaste kiss upon Albus' forehead, before stepping back and watching Albus leave. Rose quickly cast a muffling charm on her feet and slipped away, finding a dark corridor to hide in, watching the map as her cousin approached faster. Putting it away she stayed hidden, waiting for him to pass her spot.

As he came into view, she grabbed his arm and tugged, pulling him into her hiding place.

"What the-!" he turned to look at her, blush creeping into his cheeks. "Rose?"

"Keep your voice down," she snapped, glancing over his shoulder. "Professor Zabini is around here somewhere."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice dropping to a whisper.

"I think the question you'd rather know the answer to is 'what did I see'," she affirmed, raising a brow as he looked down shamefully, caught out. She held up the map and handed it to him, one hand planted firmly on her hips. "I was coming to return this to you. As for what I saw? Too much, I believe."

"Rose, I can explain-!"

"I already know you're completely smitten with him," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Is this why you've been acting all strange all week? Have you been involved with Professor Malfoy?"

"No, we had a fight. I-I was trying to push him to do this. He didn't want to."

"I would've thought you of all people would understand that when someone says no, they mean no," she scolded.

"He didn't mean no though!" Albus hissed. "When James and I snuck into his house and I saw him dreaming I-!"

"You snuck into his house?" Rose asked, horror etched onto her features. "What on earth were you thinking, sneaking into the Malfoy Manor?" Merlin's beard her cousins were idiots. "Did you not think you could get caught?"

"Well, we almost did get caught."

"My brain is beginning to hurt."

"But it was okay! James got us out of there before we were caught! We didn't even get hit."

Rose gave him an incredulous look, shaking her head from side to side slowly. "You're an idiot. You're both idiots."

"The point is, he wants this, I know he does!"

"He seems to understand that you shouldn't!" Rose snapped, closing in on Albus and jabbing a finger into his chest, pleased that she was slightly taller. "That it's wrong."

"I'm seventeen, Rose."

"I don't care if you're seventeen!" she replied. "He's your Professor!"

"I've already told him I'm willing to drop out of school for him."

She seemed gobsmacked for a few moments, flailing her arms about madly, trying to summon the words. "Are you fucking me?"

"He said I wasn't allowed, but I will if I have to!"

"You can't abandon your future for a man you've barely known for five months!"

"I can. Besides, I don't think it's your place to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. You're not exactly the model student everyone thinks you are, stealing books from the library and turning boys into toads. And that rebellious stage you went through, almost giving Uncle Ron a heart attack? Don't think I've forgotten that."

"That's on an entirely different plane to what you're doing."

"James was with an older woman."

"Not his Professor."

"She might as well have been!"

"I think you should stop," Rose advised, brow lined with anger and concern, face stony and serious, hand holding out the map that she had intended to give back to Albus. "I think this is only going to end in tears, and it's creepy."

"It'll be worth it," Albus replied, taking the map from Rose. "And I'd appreciate it if you kept your nose out of it."

"Fine!" she snapped, growling slightly. "Have fun on your little _forbidden romance adventure_, but don't come crying to me when it shatters into a million pieces."

* * *

><p>Scorpius let out a breath of relief as Albus vanished, moving to head back into his rooms, leaning against the back of the door and shutting his eyes, enjoying the coolness of his room that hadn't been there in months. It would be strange not to have the plant in his rooms, making him sweat buckets and curse its existence. Strange, but definitely not bad.<p>

He jumped out his skin as someone knocked on the door, the vibrations resonating against his back. Scorpius straightened himself and checked in the mirror that was beside the door, making sure that he was properly composed, before opening the door, brows rising slightly at the dark skinned man on the other side of the door.

"Blaise," he greeted, stepping back and allowing the man to enter his rooms. The dark eyes scoured over the décor, having never entered the room before, making Scorpius feel uncomfortable, as if he was awaiting judgement. "Can I help you?"

The man seemed to be satisfied with what he saw, though a bit disapproving of the light furnishings, and turned to Scorpius with an indifferent face. The man was a master of hiding his emotions. Scorpius shifted his weight, attempting to cover up his nervousness, replacing it with mild curiosity. The slight smile the tugged at the older man's lips made him think he was doing a good job.

"Your father's worried about you," Blaise explained, voice monotone as usual. "The way you act around other people and, well, your interactions with your grandfather."

Scorpius frowned. "What does he know of my interactions with Grandfather?"

Moving further into the room, taking an interest in it again, Blaise continued to talk slowly, in no rush to finish. "Lucius is not known for holding back on gloating when it comes to you and your father, Scorpius. He's often telling your father about how much better you've turned out."

"He never stops complaining about how I'm not good enough," Scorpius argued, becoming less nervous and more confused.

"What, because of your little _scandal_ a few years ago?" the Potions Master scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please, apparently you've done something to make up for it. Or are doing something."

The pointed look that he was being given gave it away, Blaise's attention back on him. "That is what father is worried about?"

"It's what we're both worried about. I know how much you can come to crave the approval of family. I watched that desire almost consume some of my closest friends during the war, one of them being your father. Don't let it consume you," he paused, letting out a reluctant sigh, moving forward and clasping Scorpius' shoulder, a slightly sad look in his eyes. "Your father is proud of you, Scorpius. Of all of you. Don't let your grandfather ruin that."

Scorpius watched as Blaise left, feeling an overwhelming sense of realisation and despair hit him as the door shut, exhausted. If he could only have his father or his Grandfather, he knew who he'd pick.

Unfortunately he feared it was too late.

* * *

><p><em>According to my beta if there's not at least a half-naked Scorpius in chapter fifteen I'm going to have a hole in my head. Presumably from where she shoots me. SO you don't have to wait much longer. <em>

_I hope you're happy, JagBdB. It's your fault she's threatening me. _

_Now, I didn't want to faff on too much in this chapter, and I was struggling with getting them together a bit. I didn't want Albus to be THAT pushy, but didn't think it would only take one encounter before Scorpius changed his mind. I hope this worked out okay. _

_Thanks for faves, reviews, and alerts! _

_R+R _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"You doubt me."

"I'm just not sure I agree with the action you're taking."

"What put these doubts in your head, Scorpius?"

"Nothing, I just- I woke up."


	14. Chapter 14

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Fourteen: _Difference of Opinion_

**A/N: **You know, I suck at making titles for chapters. I suck at making titles for stories too though, so that's no surprise.

* * *

><p>It had been surprisingly good.<p>

Scorpius smiled fondly as the Potter boy sighed in frustration, slumping back in a chair with a pout, glaring at the parchment in front of him. Scorpius sat at the other desk, waiting patiently as the boy answered the questions to the test Scorpius had given him, enjoying the freedom of simply admiring his student. His boyfriend, for lack of a better word. Though he supposed that was what they were.

He chuckled at the puppy-dog look he received. Definitely more than surprisingly good.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do," Scorpius replied, rolling his eyes before returning to the papers he was supposed to be grading.

"You're not doing your work."

"I am."

Albus huffed. "You're not; you've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes!"

Scorpius smirked, eyes flickering up for a moment. "Have I really?"

"Yes!"

"Prove it."

The dark haired boy put down his quill and folded his arms across his chest, scowling at the older man. "You're an arse."

"Show respect to your Professors, Mr Potter, else I'll have to give you a detention."

A grin cracked on Albus' face at the words, leaning forward and placing his chin in his hand. "Does detention mean I get to spend more time with you?"

"I suppose I can no longer threaten you with that, can I?" Scorpius asked, attention focused on the boy again, papers forgotten. "Dock points from your house, instead?"

"A total arse."

"Five points from Gryffindor."

Albus stared, open mouthed and disbelieving. "You didn't!"

"You really expect me not to take the chance to put Slytherin in the lead? Please."

"Cheater."

"Slacker," Scorpius shot back, giving the test a pointed look. "Do your work."

"I don't want to do my work," Albus whined, standing and moving to lean against Scorpius' desk, elbows resting on the wood. "There are so many better things to do."

"Are there really?" the grey eyes flashed. "And what would they be?"

"You can teach me about other things," Albus said, a playful smile on his face. "Do some more _practical _exercises, Professor."

Scorpius raised a brow at the tone, reaching up and taking the gold and red tie in his hands, stroking the fabric and pulling Albus slightly closer. "Professor, hmm?"

Albus grinned, leaning forward and tilting his head slightly. Scorpius moved to kiss the boy, stopping at the last second, looking at the green eyes which had slipped shut, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, whispering against the pink lips. "Do your work; else you don't get any _practical exercises_, Albus."

He pulled back, picking up his quill again and turning back to grading papers, unable to keep the amused look off his face when the younger male groaned in annoyance, dragging his feet all the way back to the table and slumping in it, grumbling away as he continued to do the test, occasionally glancing up to shoot death glares at his teacher. The blond had to do everything to stop laughing.

It wasn't another good forty minutes before Albus put down his quill and looked up with a bright smile, practically launching himself round the desks and onto the edge of the table, sitting between Scorpius and his work, refusing to move. "I finished!"

"Let me go look at it then," the Professor said, moving to get up. He was blocked by Albus putting his feet up on either side of the chair.

"No, I want a reward for finishing."

"You can have a reward for answering more than sixty per cent of the questions right."

"I want a reward for finishing _and _for answering more than sixty per cent of the questions right," Albus corrected, leaning forward. "And then if I get more than seventy per cent of the questions right, I want a better reward. And if I answer more than eighty per cent of the questions right, I want an even better reward. And if I answer more than ninety-!"

Scorpius cut him off by pressing a hand to the boy's lips, giving him a look. "I think I get it," he teased, before removing his hand, wrapping it round the gold and red tie once again, and pulling Albus' forward, resisting the urge to comment on how adorably stupid the boy looked when he looked so proud and kissing him instead. He almost forgot that he was supposed to be marking the mini-test.

Pushing the Gryffindor away, Scorpius laughed again at the slight whine of protest, moving from his seat and heading towards the desk, picking up the quill and marking the work Albus had done. The boy made himself comfortable in Scorpius' chair, turning his attention to the paperwork.

"Those are other student's work, Albus. Hands off."

"Do you enjoy being a Professor?"

Scorpius raised a brow. "I do, yes. Not having a change of heart in your career path, are you?"

"No, I'm not, definitely not. It's just," Albus shifted awkwardly. "Recently you've been kind of down, and very stressed."

"I have?"

Albus nodded.

"I didn't realise," Scorpius admitted, brushing it off with a shrug. "I had been stressed about you and your persistence."

The boy grinned in response, despite the stern look he was receiving. "Are you complaining?"

"I can't decide."

"You have been happier this week."

Scorpius finished marking, looking up with a warm smile that made Albus' heart skip a beat. "I can blame that on you as well."

The boy opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

Chuckling, Scorpius moved back round to lean against his desk, Albus' feet rising to rest on the desk, either side of Scorpius, who scolded him for such an undignified action. He didn't stop. "You got more than sixty per cent."

Albus grinned. "I haven't set the rewards yet!"

"I believe I'm the one who sets the rewards," Scorpius said. "And you only get one."

"I think I should get all of them."

"You got more than seventy per cent."

"That's two rewards I get then."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but didn't argue this time. "You got seventy nine per cent."

Albus looked completely heartbroken.

"Though I suppose seeing as it was so close, I can pretend it's eighty," Scorpius said, putting the parchment down and leaning forward, his hands grasping the sides of the chair, a mischievous smirk on his face. "I do believe that's almost the top prize."

"Can I do extra credit to make up the last ten per cent?"

Scorpius placed a chaste kiss on Albus' lips. "I'm sure I can think of something you can do."

It wasn't long before they were locked at the lips again, one of Scorpius' hands firmly on the chair to keep him steady, the other tangled in dark strands as he dominated the kiss. Albus sat, his own hands planted on the man's shoulders, gripping tightly and stretching his back and neck to try and get more of the kisses. As Scorpius' lips began to wander, nipping at the boy's jaw, pushing Albus' back up against the chair, nudging his head away gently to gain more access to his neck, Albus' hands also began to wander, green eyes fluttering as he let out a whimper of delight from having his neck sucked slightly, his hands trailing down the man's front, slipping past the barrier of his outer robes and stroking the soft fabric of the material covering his stomach.

Scorpius pulled back and all movement stopped as he sought something out in Albus' eyes, licking his lips. "I don't think this is really the right place."

"Then let's find the right place," Albus said breathlessly, firming his resolve.

The blond hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Albus nodded.

Pushing himself up, Scorpius cleared his throat and brushed down the front of his robes, turning as he began packing his things into the case he had brought them in, a smile tugging at his lips as Albus leaped out of his seat, running to his own desk and shoving his things in his bag slightly more recklessly, straightening with an eager grin, accepting the stack of work he was given to help take back to Scorpius' rooms, following the man from the room.

They both walked a lot quicker than was necessary.

Touching his wand to the lock to open it, Scorpius held the door open, glancing down the hallway as Albus entered, shutting the door behind him. Scorpius headed further into the room, setting down his case next to his desk before gesturing to it. "Set the papers down here."

Albus did so, before looking up at the Professor, shifting his weight from foot to foot, before turning away to look round the room. "Your rooms are really nice."

Scorpius gave a soft chuckle, raising a hand to turn the boy's face to look at him, raising a brow. "So you've said before."

"Well, I figured it was something I should say again."

"You know, you get really awkward when you're nervous?"

"I'm not being awkward!" Albus denied, though he knew it was true. Scorpius didn't have anything to say, merely leaning down and starting their kiss back up.

Scorpius took Albus' hands in his own, guiding the boy across the room and sitting down on the couch, pulling Albus down next to him, hands threading round the back of his neck, pulling back slightly to look into the green eyes, making sure that everything was okay.

Albus gave an embarrassed smile. "You know, this reminds me a lot of a dream I had once."

The blond smirked in a way that fully expressed why he was a Slytherin, placing a soft kiss on the edge of Albus' jaw, breath ghosting over the boy's ear. "Did you really?"

"Yeah," Albus murmured, eyes slipping shut as lips began to dance across his neck.

Scorpius hummed, tongue flickering out against the salty skin. "What happened in it?"

"You were sat here with me," Albus said, tilting his head backwards as the lips trailed further down, sucking lightly on his pulse. "In a dressing gown. I think you might've been ready for bed."

The man made a noise of understanding, signalling for him to continue, gripping the younger male's hip to keep him steady.

"And-and you kissed me."

Scorpius leant up as soon as Albus said the words, placing a tender kiss on the pink lips, lazily pushing his tongue forward, stroking it against Albus', before pulling back. "And then?"

Albus recalled the dream and began to feel his face heat up, swallowing. "And then you took your dressing gown off."

A teasing smirk passed across Scorpius' face as the man stood, pulling at the ties that kept his outer robes together, sheading the clothing and standing in smart trousers and a button up, leaning down and pressing another kiss to Albus' lips. "And then?"

"Well, then something else happened before you pushed me backwards, and we changed location."

Scorpius didn't miss the green eyes flickering towards another door, where his bedroom lay. The blond chuckled, pushing Albus backwards to lay down and crawling on top of the boy, giving him a stern look. "I highly doubt you're ready for a change of location."

"That's okay; you're already straying from how the dream went."

"How is that?"

Albus shifted, cheeks becoming a bright red. "You weren't exactly wearing anything underneath your dressing gown."

Scorpius pressed a soft kiss against Albus' jaw once again. "Did you enjoy what dream-Scorpius had to offer?"

"I did until I was woken up."

He couldn't help but laugh at the sulky tone. "One day I'll have to make sure you finish that dream then, as it was so amazing."

Albus smiled despite his embarrassment, wrapping his arms around Scorpius' neck and pulling him forward, their noses brushing. "Can't say I'd complain."

Scorpius didn't have a chance to reply before Albus' lips were pressed against his again, losing himself in the kiss and pressing back eagerly, not wanting the moment to end. His tongue flickered out and trailed along Albus' bottom lip before weaving his fingers into the dark locks, his other hand holding the boy's hip again, stroking the skin through the fabric of his uniform.

Albus' fingers trailed around Scorpius' torso, above the smooth fabric of his button up, pulling away from the kiss and attacking the pale neck with slightly less finesse than Scorpius had done to him, though the blond certainly didn't seem to be complaining.

"Wait," Scorpius breathed. "You want to be softer, that skin's visible."

Albus hesitated for a moment before he resumed what he was doing, without as much ferocity, his fingers moving round to fiddle with the buttons of the shirt, pushing away the top two buttons and spreading the fabric, latching his mouth onto the exposed collar bone, sucking in a breath as he heard Scorpius let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Still too high."

He could hardly say he was going to reject the chance to get more of the skin bared, fingers making quick work of more buttons, not stopping this time, undoing them all and pulling the hem of the shirt from Scorpius' trousers, dislodging the shirt and reaching back to his shoulders, pushing the fabric down the pale arms. Scorpius pulled his hands back from their position to take the shirt off, tossing it over the back of the couch they were sat on before his hands began to wander round Albus' torso again, as he felt hands run back up his arms and over his collar lips soon following and ghosting over his shoulder, hands running down the centre of his chest, brushing over his nipples and splaying out over his stomach.

"Albus…"

The boy hummed in acknowledgement at his name, ducking down further and running his tongue along the man's collar, one hand wrapping round to begin tracing the outline of Scorpius' back, dipping down into the curve of his lower back, slipping further till he met the waistband of the smart trousers, gliding over the top and continuing down.

"It's only been a week," Scorpius breathed, though his voice didn't exactly sound like a protest.

"Only?" Albus asked, tilting his head back upwards and sucking lightly on the man's neck before lining up with the soft lips, green eyes flickering down to them before seeking the grey orbs.

"I should be encouraging you to go slower," the blond explained with his forearm resting against the arm of the chair, next to Albus' head.

"Should you?" Albus questioned, leaning forward and kissing Scorpius softly, hands continuing to explore, running back up the man's chest and finding his nipples again, twirling his fingers round them.

He didn't have a chance to react with anything but a gasp of surprise and pleasure as Scorpius' mouth dived down, latching onto his neck, barely aware of the hand that was undoing his robes, loosening his tie skilfully and making quick work of the buttons of his school shirt, cold skin of Scorpius' hands hitting his stomach and making him writhe slightly, one hand wrapping round to clutch at Scorpius' back, hanging on as his senses became cloudy with lust from the way that sinful mouth was dancing sucking its way down his neck and along his collar, giving one hard suck, teeth grazing his skin, making his back arch upwards, hips grinding against the other man's, making him release a groan of want.

Scorpius rolled his hips forward automatically, eyes slipping shut as a noise slipped from him, suddenly all too aware of the hardness that was growing in his pants that seemed to match Albus' state.

"Slowing down," Scorpius muttered against the skin, forcing his movements to a stop. "Got to slow down."

Albus whimpered at the suggestion and pulled Scorpius down as he bucked his hips upwards.

"Not helping, Albus."

"Don't want to," the boy whined.

Scorpius felt his resolve slipping, breathing heavy and erratic as he tried to force his body to listen to his mind. It wasn't working very well, not with the younger male under him with that face and those noises and-

Both men jumped out their skin as a ringing hit their ears, freezing in place with wide eyes, breathing stopping in fear, still as statues.

The blond let out a sigh of relief and slumped forward as he realised what it was.

"My alarm," Scorpius explained, feeling Albus relax underneath him. "I have to go see my Grandfather. He won't tolerate lateness."

"I suppose it's probably a good thing."

Scorpius sat up, staring down at his ruffled boyfriend, disappointment on his face as he tried to absorb the memory of what he looked like. "Yes, it is."

Albus gave a shy smile, eyes drifting over the exposed chest, feeling his lower half protest to the change of events. "Slower or something, right?"

Reaching for his shirt, Scorpius leant back on his heels as Albus pushed himself into a sitting position, pulling the clothing on and beginning to button it up. "We'll go at the pace you wish to go at, Albus. I just wasn't convinced you were exactly in the right mind to make a decision."

"I was!"

Scorpius chuckled, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead as he finished his buttons, reaching down to do up Albus'. "I have to dress you as well, do I?"

The boy had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Okay, off you go, I have to leave and I imagine if you take too long that curious cousin of yours will begin looking for you."

Albus gave a nervous laugh, knowing the man was talking about Lucy but thinking of Rose instantly. She would no doubt have something to say about his extended lesson. "Yeah, that wouldn't be too good."

Scorpius pulled on his outer robes, reaching for his wand and cancelling the alarm charm, pocketing it and extending a hand to help Albus up off the couch. The boy accepted it, smiling brightly as he was given a goodbye kiss, before grabbing his bag and heading towards the door, wandering off towards the library in search of his cousins.

The Malfoy heir waited for his door to close, sucking in a breath and keeping the image of the boy who had left in his mind, thinking of all the things that had lead him to what he was about to do.

Opening his eyes, he headed towards the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder from the mantel and preparing himself for the conflict that was about to come.

* * *

><p>The manor looked the same as it had at Christmas. Rinkle was there to greet him when he arrived, bowing low and welcoming him home as he headed through the house from the Welcoming Room, resisting the urge to visit his mother. He had to be strong to see the man, and seeing the woman of the house would only leave him shaken up. She did not enjoy seeing him unless she was having a lucid moment, and they were becoming harder to find.<p>

It wasn't long before he was in front of an ornate door, his knuckles rapping on the wood in quick succession, holding his head high and reminding himself of his argument as he waited for the words.

"Come in."

He wrapped a hand round the silver door handle and pushed it open, stepping inside and shutting the door quietly, seeing the eldest Malfoy push himself up and stand behind his desk, a warm smile on the face.

"Welcome home, Scorpius. There was something you wished to discuss with me?"

"Thank you. I wish to discuss the integrity of the plan."

The old man knew his grandson well enough to spot the signs of doubt. He had been looking for them since their parting at the end of Christmas, and knew that he would have to keep an eye out. His diligence to look was apparently not as foolish as he had hoped it would be.

"You doubt me," Lucius stated, narrowing his eyes.

Scorpius shut his own eyes for a brief moment, trying to come up with the most diplomatic way to phrase himself. "I'm just not sure I agree with the action you're taking."

"What put these doubts in your head, Scorpius?"

"Nothing, I just- I woke up," he said, giving up on trying to reason. "I'm not going to put so many of my students at risk."

"Your students?" Lucius raised his chin. "Are _your _students more important than our cause?"

"Your cause," Scorpius corrected. "And they are."

"No!" the man shrieked, making Scorpius jump out his skin, the sound of a fist slamming down on the desk. "Lies! You disobedient little wrench!" the man's face was red with anger. "I will not allow you to embarrass me again!"

"You're only embarrassing yourself," Scorpius said, trying his best to hold his resolve. "And I will play no part in it."

"You're too late to change your mind, child! Your part is almost complete!"

"And I can undo it," Scorpius shot. "I know how to stop it."

"I'd like to see you try!"

The door opened and both men turned their attention, the air becoming thick with tension. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Draco, this doesn't concern you."

Draco turned to his son, raising a fine brow. "Scorpius? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"It's none of your concern, Draco!" Lucius repeated. "Go and see to your whore."

The younger men turned their anger to the elder. "I believe it is my concern, father. When you're raising your voice to my son under my roof, it's my concern."

"It's not your roof until I'm dead."

"Scorpius," Draco's voice became softer. "Why are you here?"

"Grandfather wanted me to do something," Scorpius said, glancing back to the old man. "I said no."

"Insolence! I try to raise a disciplined grandson and you spoil him with your new found sensitivity," Lucius spat. "Your son is a disobedient fool!"

"My son is an adult and can make his own choices," Draco corrected.

"Do his own choices include his choice in romantic companionship?" Lucius questioned, face twisting with disgust.

Scorpius looked to his father, feeling his heart sink as the man hesitated.

"They do," Draco said after a pause, holding his head high. "I've never been more proud of my son than when he is willing to make his own choices, whether I approve of them or not."

"You'll not get another chance to put it right, Scorpius," Lucius said, ignoring his son. "Once the others find out-!"

"What others?"

"I would be so stupid as to tell a blood traitor."

"I am not a blood traitor," Draco snapped defensively. "I'm merely doing what's best for my family and trying to adjust the twisted view you gave me!"

"You stand up for the man who killed your mother!"

"Harry Potter did not kill mother!"

"I don't want to be in this anymore, Grandfather," Scorpius cut in, pulling a stop to the argument he had heard a million times. "It's wrong."

Lucius straightened, a sneer forming on his lips. "Then you leave me no choice. If you do not perform your duty, then I will be forced to dispose of our disturbing problem."

"How dare you threaten my family? Your family?" Draco shouted as Scorpius stood frozen to the spot. "You won't lay a hand on Astoria!"

"If neither of you are willing to make up for your mistakes, then I will fix them!"

"Astoria is not a mistake, she's my wife!"

"She's your whore!" Lucius snapped. "She was not your wife before Scorpius was conceived!"

"I love her and you will not poison this family any more than you have done in mother's name. She does not deserve it."

"She certainly doesn't love you back; she needs a mind to do that."

Scorpius shut his eyes, forcing back his fear, as his father began to falter. "Mother does not need to be involved in whatever it is Grandfather is planning. She's not a problem that needs disposing of."

"Scorpius-!"

Lucius smirked in triumph as the man shook his head, raising a hand to cut his father off.

"Please don't hurt her."

"There's more at stake here than just your mother," Draco whispered, stepping towards his son and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I don't know what it is he's making you do, but I know that if you think it's wrong that should come first."

"I expect you to have finished in a fortnight, Scorpius," Lucius commanded.

Scorpius nodded reluctantly, taking his father's arm and dragging the older man from the room before he had time to protest, shutting the door to Lucius' study before they headed down the hall.

"What is going on, Scorpius?"

"You have to trust me, father. I can't let him hurt mother."

"Something tells me that this is going to hurt more than just your mother."

"He wants to take away something precious from Harry Potter, and all the other people who abandoned us."

"Losing your grandmother has driven him insane, Scorpius, you can't seriously-!"

"I have to find a way to stop it without him knowing," Scorpius pressed, turning to his father as they arrived at the Welcoming Hall. "I can't let him hurt mother."

Draco clenched his jaw, sucking in a breath before clasping his arms around Scorpius, face contorted with pain. "I trust you. But please, if you cannot, then you mustn't allow him to blackmail you."

"I know," Scorpius gave a tight smile and pulled back. "I have to get back."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't sure if I should combine this chapter with the next one, but I think it would be weird with the time gap that's going to be between them. So it's shorter than it was going to be, but it'll be a better progression. I can't believe that we're about two thirds of the way through this story. <em>

_And I know, I know, I'm very weak-willed. I just had to give into the demands. Here's your half naked Scorpius. I really pissed off my beta because I sent it to her half-finished and purposely cut off half way through that little scene in Scorpius' rooms just to irritate her. I'm so nice! _

_Lots of love for alerts, reviews, and faves! _

_R+R _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"No, Al, we have to sit down and seriously consider our options."

"Can't we act now and think later?"

"You're so much like your brother sometimes."

"We are kind of related, it's not surprising."


	15. Chapter 15

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Fifteen: _Discoveries_

**A/N: **Mass Effect Mass Effect Mass Effect Mass Effect Mass Effect OMG MASS EFFECT.

* * *

><p>Scorpius dismissed his class, returning to the paper that was littering his desk, slumping into his seat and immersing himself in the work. He was tired. He had been thinking as hard as he could about the plant, about how to destroy it. He had not been able to find anything to far, though what he had find had made him question the very foundation of his grandfather's relationship and mental state.<p>

The plant needed a sacrifice. And Lucius wanted to use Astoria.

He shivered at the very thought, grimacing slightly. He couldn't allow his mother to be used like that. Not when the outcome of what would happen to her was so uncertain. He couldn't do that. But he wasn't sure he could allow this to continue.

Flicking through his papers again, he barely noticed someone approach his desk as the last person exited the classroom.

"Professor?"

Scorpius jumped, looking up expectantly. "Wha-Albus!" he flustered, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "Pleasure to see you."

"I'd hope so," Albus teased, giving a small smile. "You look busy, do you need me to come back later?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Scorpius replied with a matching smile, leaning forward. "I always have time for you."

The grin that lit up Albus' face was priceless. "I was wondering if you were busy this evening, seeing as I've done all of the work I need to do for my classes, and I don't have any plans for the rest of the day."

Scorpius smirked, raising a brow. "I do have a lot of grading to do. And I might be spending the larger portion of my evening doing work."

"If you need company to do it, or help, or someone to come make sure you're not going insane," Albus trailed off, making a circular hand movement with his hand. "I'd be more than happy to sacrifice my time to do so."

"'Sacrifice your time', hum?" Scorpius repeated. "How generous of you."

"I aim to please."

"And please you do," the blond tried to suppress his smirk, turning back to his paper. "Be at my room at nine. I'm sure I can pull myself away from work to take you somewhere."

Albus grinned, glancing at the door before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Scorpius' brow. "Thank you!"

"Child."

* * *

><p>"I'm worried, Rosie."<p>

It was a simple sentence, though it wasn't one Rose had expected to hear when the usually chipper Albus walked into the library that day. She hadn't noticed the slightly gloomy look on his face however, that had started off as forced happiness and just morphed into worry. She mentally berated herself for not paying attention, though she had been busy. Putting her book down, she turned her full attention to the green eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"About Sc-!" he cut himself off. "Professor Malfoy."

The redheaded girl gave him a disapproving look, but began packing up her things anyway, knowing they couldn't talk about it in the middle of the library. They had to find somewhere no one would overhear them, seeing as apparently Albus didn't know much about subtly and secrets. She gestured for him to follow and headed out of her favourite place, Albus jogging slightly to keep up as she stormed through the hallways, trying to find a quiet, unoccupied place for them to talk.

Grasping his arm, she dragged him into an unused classroom, raising a brow as she talked through a slightly clenched jaw. "You know I don't like helping you with this."

"I know, I know, I'm just worried!" Albus said, trying to calm her down. "He's just slightly distracted. I'm-I'm beginning to wonder what's making him so distracted."

Rose observed her cousin curiously, calming slightly and narrowing her eyes. "You're wondering what?"

He shifted nervously under her gaze. "I keep thinking back to that day we saw him in the alley, with that weird man."

"You're finally taking my advice that he's a bad sort?"

"No!" Albus scowled. "No, I'm not. Not exactly. I just-I'm just worried that maybe someone else is doing something."

The girl sighed, running a hand through her red locks, shutting her eyes for a moment's concentration, before folding her arms across her chest. "Well it's not like we can just jump into this. We have to seriously consider what we're going to do. What is it that's making you worried?"

"He's just incredibly distracted. I mean, he says he has a lot of school work, but I know that he's lying. He's more than capable of dealing with his work."

Rose furrowed her brow, biting the inside of her lip. "I see. We need a way to prove that something's going on, not just 'distracted'. You don't know exactly how much work he has, after all. And he's not telling you anything else easily."

"We could sneak into his room and rifle through his stuff?"

"No, Al, we have to seriously consider our options."

Albus groaned in protest. "Can't we act now and think later?"

"You're so much like your brother sometimes," the girl stated, huffing at her companion.

"We are kind of related, it's not surprising."

Rose rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone. "When are you seeing him next?"

"This evening, we're going out."

"You just go about like you normally would, and leave the plan making up to me. Merlin knows we don't want another half-arsed plan like the one your brother had at Christmas," she gave the boy a glare. "Why you even agreed to go along with it is beyond me."

"It turned out for the best."

"Just trust me, Al. I'll come up with something. You be the dutiful boyfriend."

Grinning, Albus leant forward and gave his cousin a large, bone crushing hug. "You're the best!" he pulled back, ruffling her hair. "I knew I could count on you."

"I'm not happy about this."

"Which is why I appreciate it so much."

* * *

><p>Albus leant against the desk, watching as the Professor left through his bedroom door, a small smile on his face. He didn't know what it was he had been worried about earlier that day. The man was fine. He looked fine, he talked fine. There was nothing wrong. Albus had let his cousin's paranoid talk get to him, that was all. There was nothing to be worried about.<p>

Nothing.

He turned to glance at the desk, shuffling round the papers, seeing nothing but school work for the most part, and what looked like a few personal letters. He resisted the urge to read them, despite how curious he could be, figuring it was probably rude. Then again, it was probably rude to be shuffling round Scorpius' desk anyway. Didn't seem to stop him.

His fingers brushed over something smooth and cold, catching his attention as he moved to face the desk fully, reaching down and picking up the object, running his thumb over it as he brought out a small mirror from the mess of papers on the Professor's desk. He turned it over, looking at the back, wondering why the man had such an odd object on his desk. It wasn't very big, hardly big enough to use as a proper mirror.

"_Scorpius_."

Albus jumped out his skin at the name, dropping the mirror like fire onto the desk, taking a step back.

"_Scorpius, answer me! We must discuss your plans_!"

He leant forward, swallowing a lump in his throat and looking into the mirror. The sight of old, grey eyes sent shivers down his spine. They looked far too familiar.

"_What on-_?" the grey eyes lit up with fire. "_SCORPIUS_!"

Albus leapt back, eyes snapping to the bedroom door as it opened, Scorpius striding out of the room with a mixture of fear and anger on his face.

"_HARRY POTTER_!"

The Professor grabbed Albus' arm, tugging harshly and hauling him from the room, Albus trapped in a whirlwind, looking up at his boyfriend for answers. But he wasn't getting any.

"What's going on?"

"Out."

"What the hell does he mean by plans?"

"_UNGRATEFUL SPAWN_!"

Scorpius yanked the door open, thrusting the boy out of the room as the sound of a man screeching continued, curses and his father's name flying about the air. Albus stumbled as he was shoved from the room, turning with words ready.

"I'll find you later."

And the door was slammed in his face, any words he had dying on his tongue, face to face with the wooden obstruction. He growled slightly, raising his fist to bang on the door, not willing to let it go. The man had talked about plans. Any doubt that had been erased from his mind earlier that day was back. And it was stronger than ever.

He couldn't say how long he stood in front of Scorpius' room, eventually giving up with banging on the door, simply standing and trying to hear what was going on inside. Eventually he knew he had to leave. Eventually he gave up trying to hear.

And he headed straight to the library, mind burning with the simple mission.

Find Rose.

* * *

><p>Scorpius shut the door quickly, resting against it for a few moments, grimacing as he heard Albus banging on the other side, demanding for attention. He could hear his Grandfather still screaming from the other end of the mirror, and he was torn between the two. Though he often seemed to be torn between Albus and family these days. It wasn't until he heard his grandfather's voice drop and begin talking to someone else that he finally left the door, rushing back to his desk.<p>

Unfortunately it wasn't his grandfather's face that met him.

"_I demand to know what Harry Potter was doing in Scorpius' room_!" boomed the eldest Malfoy's voice behind Draco.

"It Albus Potter, Harry's son," Scorpius explained, though it didn't really help his predicament.

There was a knowing look in Draco's eyes. "_I wish to speak to my son alone, father._"

"_No! I have things I must discuss with him_!"

"_And you can discuss them once I'm finished. Your things can wait._"

"_Such insolence! It's frightening to think I ever had a hand in raising you_!"

"_Leave us_," Draco repeated, turning from the mirror and to where his father was. Scorpius bit down on his lip, grimacing as he heard another slam of a door.

That left him with his father.

"_I was under the impression you were handling the situation with your grandfather, Scorpius_."

"I am," he whispered, sitting down at his desk, pleading look in his eyes. "It's taking a while to get all the pieces I need, and still make him think I'm not disobeying him. I have to let him think I'm still going through with his plan."

"_If you need my help, all you need to do is ask_."

Scorpius smiled slightly. "I know, father. Thank you."

The knowing look came into Draco's eyes again. "_Now, why is it that Albus Potter was in your room? After hours, no less_."

Strengthening his resolve, Scorpius held his head high. "I'm tutoring him in Transfiguration. He's quite behind the rest of the class, but needs it to become an Auror. So I've been giving him extra classes out of school hours."

"_Okay, I trust you,_" Draco said, though he didn't look overly convinced. "_I just get worried from time to time_."

"You needn't fret, father. It will be a long time before another dreaded scandal falls on our family name. I learnt my lesson before," Scorpius spat.

"_Scorpius…_" the man shut his eyes in shame. "_I was wrong, before. To accuse you of tainting our name. Who you chose to spend your time with is your choice. So long as you are happy, I will be also. I would not be happy about you risking your job and so much more on something like this, however_."

It was hard to be mad at those words. "I am not stupid, father. And not every man that comes into my room is someone I am 'choosing to spend my time with', as you so delicately put it. Some are merely friends."

"_Of course. I am sorry._"

There was a pause.

"How is mother?"

"_She is the same. She has been asking after you_."

Scorpius' eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

Draco smiled softly. "_Really. In her lucid moments she seems genuinely concerned about your wellbeing, and can be very proud of your job_."

"I-thank you."

"_They are few and far between, but they do still come_," Draco looked away, before glancing back at the mirror. "_I should go. Stay safe, Scorpius_."

"You too, father."

* * *

><p>Scorpius had hoped he'd have more time to prepare. He'd hoped he'd be able to come up with a good enough excuse before he saw Albus again. Then again, he shouldn't have decided to have the date on Thursday instead of Friday.<p>

All lesson the blond felt green eyes burning into his back. He did his best to avoid them, pleased that Albus seemed patient. Though the boy's cousin was slightly off too, which was a worrying sight. That could've been for a number of reasons, however. The Ravenclaw girl probably could've been getting stressed about the fact that they were over half way through their sixth year.

This didn't bother Albus, apparently.

"And I expect at least sixty inches for next Thursday," Scorpius said, finishing up his class early, knowing Albus would want to talk. "No excuses."

Scorpius sat down at his desk, not surprised when Albus didn't leave and approached him instead, after taking his sweet time to finish packing. He put down his pen as the boy approached, standing and heading towards the back of the room, not wanting to look the boy in the face as he fiddled about with things that were there. "I'm sorry, about last night."

"What was your that man talking about?"

"It was my grandfather. He was talking about something private."

"Please, Scorpius," the blond man tensed at the use of his first name. He loved it when Albus called him by it, but in his classroom it still put him on edge. "Tell me."

"You don't need to worry yourself with it, Albus," Scorpius said, turning round and trying not to let it show that he was surprised to find Albus right behind him. Instead, he smiled softly, and put his hands on the boy's arms. "Trust me."

"I am trusting you, you're the one who's not trusting me," the younger boy replied, large green eyes full of pain and persistence, wide as they looked up. "Please?"

Scorpius chuckled slightly. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"I try."

Sighing, Scorpius leant back against the table that was behind him, careful not to sit on anything. Albus stepped closer, looking down at their hands as Scorpius intertwined their fingers. "Grandfather was the one who recommended this job to me. He was very excited about it. It was not I who chose to come to work here. Not that I regret it," he smirked slightly. "Though dealing with troublesome students who need prompting to do their homework is difficult."

Albus tried to bite back a guilty smile. "I always do my homework!"

"But Grandfather wanted me to take this job with a specific reason. He had something that he wanted me to deliver to the school. Something," he paused, grimacing. "Unpleasant."

"And did you?"

Scorpius nodded. "I did. Before I came here, and talked to your parents, and met you, I was very different in the way I thought. Talking to so many people who aren't like my grandfather, hearing the other side of the war, well," he shrugged. "It's changed my view on things. It may have been less than a year, but it's true."

"What did you bring?"

"It's a plant," Scorpius explained, squeezing the boy's arms. "The details aren't important. What's important is that my grandfather doesn't know that I've disobeyed him. I've begun taking it out of the school, and I'm going to destroy it."

Albus bit his lip. "We have to tell Professor McGonagall, if there's a threat to the school, then-!"

"There's not a threat anymore, Albus. I've gotten rid of it."

"But your grandfather-!"

"Can't hurt anyone. Not without my help. This is why I've been distracted, Albus. Is because I've been worried about when he finds out. But there isn't a need to be scared anymore," he reassured, though he knew he was lying. He hadn't fixed the problem at all. "Like I said, trust me."

Albus nodded slowly. "I trust you."

"Good," Scorpius glanced behind Albus to the door, before placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek, chuckling at the way the dark haired boy seemed to melt. "Now, how about we reschedule that little outing to this evening? I could even catch you out after hours and be forced to escort you back to your dorms."

Albus laughed, moving closer to his Professor again, kissing him on the lips, regardless of the fact they were in a classroom. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Now, bugger off so I can do my work. I do have a class next, and they're not going to wait by the door till they can come in."

"Fine," Albus whined playfully, walking backwards as he left the man. "But I expect to have my food paid for."

"You're still going to be eating dinner here."

"Doesn't mean I won't be hungry!"

* * *

><p><em>This chapter has taken a long time to be written. And for that, I'm incredibly sorry. I've been very busy. Doing stuff. And playing Mass Effect. And raging at the ending. But now I have Easter Holidays, and will hopefully be falling back into my usual posting routine. <em>

_THE ENDING WAS JUST ASDFGHJKL_

_I'm also sorry that this chapter was kinda short, I barely scraped 3K words, and I combined chapters fifteen and sixteen to do it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. And naked Scorpius is just round the corner. _

_Anyway. R+R! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea Rain_

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"No, Albus Potter, you will be spending the afternoon with me, and you will enjoy it."

"But- I need to see Rose!"

"Watch me care. You spend all your time with Rose! I want some attention!"

"You get plenty from Liam."

"Not the same."


	16. Chapter 16

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Sixteen: _Unfortunate Truths_

**A/N: **I said in my profile, but I am very sorry about not being about much recently. This time it's just because I've been bone idle rather than busy with Mass Effect. I can't bring myself to play that again. That's a total lie, I'm going to, I just have lots of uni work that I've been procrastinating with. Hopefully this will get me back into the working mood. ANYWAY story.

* * *

><p>Albus headed down the stairs, determined as ever as he headed towards the common room door, mind full of doubts. His conversation with Scorpius the day before had done nothing to ease his mind, and while he'd remained satisfied for most of the day, the one look on Scorpius' face that morning at breakfast was enough to destroy any hope that he'd had about the man's sincerity. His trust was broken. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him. Hopefully it wouldn't. From across the table he'd caught Rose's eyes, a mutual agreement passing through them as she instantly got up, shovelling the last piece of her food into her mouth in a very un-Rose-like fashion, racing out of the Great Hall, barely stopping to tell her friend something, who gave Albus an odd look, but nodded none the less.<p>

"Rose told me to tell you she wants you to meet her in the library when you get the chance," the girl had told him before she left herself. "She had that look in her eye like, I doubt she'll be finished until after lunch."

"I best sneak something into the library for her then."

The girl looked like she couldn't decide if she should thank him for caring about Rose, or disapprove of his willingness to break the rules.

"Yeah, whatever," she settled with. "Later, Al."

"Bye."

And so here he was, ready to go and drag Rose out of the library for lunch, which he was certain her friend would approve of more, and would probably be easier to do, especially when your boyfriend was a teacher who was very good at telling whether or not you'd broken the rules, and he didn't want his cousin to starve. He'd planned to take about half an hour to convince her to leave whatever it was that she was doing. Which was slightly baffling, considering she hadn't even asked him what she was supposed to be looking for.

He stopped dead in his tracks as someone appeared in front of him, nearly bumping into them. "Lucy!"

"Albus."

Man she was pissed. "Uh, what can I do for you?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. "You can tell me why you're not taking me to the lake."

He should've seen this coming, really. He couldn't get away with neglecting Lucy for so long. Especially not for Rose. "I'm going to the library. To do some studying."

"No, Albus Potter, you will be spending the afternoon with me, and you will enjoy it," she declared, grasping his arm and pulling him towards to girl's dorm.

"But- I need to see Rose!"

"Watch me care. You spend all your time with Rose! I want some attention!"

"You get plenty from Liam."

Lucy flustered slightly, stopping at the stairs to her dorm. "Not the same. Now, wait here while I go get my jacket. We're going for a nice walk round the grounds."

"This thing with Rose-!"

She rounded on him, glaring as she spoke through her teeth. "Do you want to tell me what '_this thing with Rose_' is?"

"Err…"

"I thought so," Lucy stuck her nose up. "Now, shut up and stay there. Else I will smother you in your sleep with a pillow."

He didn't doubt her threat for a moment.

The girl came bouncing back down the stairs, a bright smile on her face and a significant mood change, linking her arm with Albus' and dragging him towards the door, beginning to natter on about the usual pointless things that she did, though he didn't really pay attention. She mentioned something about some girl in their year who did Divination and something-something.

"Liam!" Lucy called, snapping Albus out of his mini daydream about how angry Rose was going to be with him for falling into Lucy's clutches. "Come with us!"

The sandy haired boy stood from where he was, saying goodbye to a few of his friends, looking at the cousins with a curious smile. "I was planning on playing cards with the guys."

"Don't care!" she linked her other arm in his, dragging both boys out the common room with her. "So anyway, as I was saying…"

Liam turned to give Albus an amused look. "Just think, while you've been off prancing about with Rose, I've had to suffer this every day."

"I'd say I feel guilty, and I kind of do, but I've had to deal with it all my life."

Lucy dug her nails into their arms, scowling at each in turn. "Stop being such assholes and enjoy this time together!"

After grimacing and asking her to let them go, the boys allowed themselves to be dragged round the castle grounds towards the lake, trying their hardest not to object too much as they listened to Lucy continue to prattle on about nothing. As much as he would complain about it, Albus had to admit that he did miss it. She was right. He barely spent any time with her and Liam in comparison to what they used to be like. The only reason Liam hadn't mentioned it was probably because he was much more patient than the girl.

"So Al, how's Rose been? Forcing you to do lots of work?" Lucy asked. "I see her every now and then but she always avoids my questions about you."

"She's been fine," Albus said with a nod. "Lots and lots of work."

"You should be meeting wonderful young men, not your cousin in the library."

He rolled his eyes at her comment. "Say it louder would you?"

Liam chuckled, shaking his head. "Al's got a boyfriend, Lu. Leave him alone."

Lucy gasped, coming to an abrupt halt and staring between the boys gobsmacked. "No."

"Merlin, do you just pair me off with all your cousins?" Liam questioned.

"Well you've been not as upset as me that Al's not been spending enough time with us! It would make sense!"

"I'm fairly straight."

Albus looked like a dear caught in the headlights as the girl looked at him. "He's lying."

"You are dating?"

"No!" Albus shook his head wildly. "No, we're not. I'm not dating anyone."

"Then why have you been spending all your time with Rose?"

"He hasn't," Liam insisted. "Whenever I see Rose she's always with her Ravenclaw friends, never with Al. They're together sometimes, but only as much as we see him. He's got a boyfriend."

"Who is it?" Lucy demanded, advancing on the boy. "Why haven't you told us about him?"

"It's no one!" Albus backed up. "There is no one, let's just drop it."

"I want to know!"

"No!"

"Then let me set you up with someone!"

"I'm not ready!"

"There is someone, you've got the glow."

"Finnigan, would you shut up and stop helping Lucy?"

The sandy haired boy shrugged with a smirk. "You ditched me to put up with her for a boy."

Albus felt his heart thumping in the back of his head, rubbing his nose and looking at the castle. "Can we just drop this?"

Lucy gasped as a grin spread across her face. "You do!"

"Please?"

"Who is it? Tell me all about him! Why haven't you told me yet?" she sobered, glaring at the boy. "Does Rose know?"

"Err-!"

"You told Rose and not me?"

"I didn't tell her, she found out herself."

Lucy sniffed, looking on the verge of tears. "I'm so hurt!"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Fine, okay, yes, I have a boyfriend," Albus held up his finger to stop Lucy from speaking. "And Rose doesn't know who it is, and neither will you, because I agreed to keep it as secret as secrets get."

"Hate to break this to you mate, but you're kind of failing," Liam pointed out.

"I know, which is why nothing else will be drawn from me about this. End of."

Lucy pouted, but with one look from Liam quelled, sighing in defeat. "Fine, but I still expect to hear more about him than I have been. Like how marvellous he is in bed-!"

"Lucy!"

She grinned wickedly. "Oh, Alby, still the little virgin."

Albus scowled, heading off towards the lake again. "I should've gone to hang out with Rose."

* * *

><p>Rose looked up at Albus, un-amused as he grinned down at her and held up a napkin full of food, attempting to look apologetic while being happy. Shutting the book that was in front of her Rose took the food offered, opening it on her lap to stop others from seeing it, shoving her notes across the table as Albus sat down and she started picking pieces off the various bread rolls in the napkin.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, Lucy cornered me and forced me to take her to the lake with Liam. Apparently I've been spending too much time with you."

"Perhaps you should spend less time with 'me' and more time with your friends then," Rose suggested, narrowing her eyes and putting emphasis on the 'me' part of her sentence. "That way they wouldn't get upset or suspicious."

"They're not suspicious."

Rose narrowed her eyes, munching away on her food. "It won't be long before they are."

Albus grimaced slightly. "Well, they kind of found out that I'm seeing someone."

The Ravenclaw stared on in awe, barely remembering to keep her mouth closed. "Tell me you're joking."

"They don't know who," Albus defended. "They just know it's someone. And they think you don't know who it is either."

"This is Lucy, we're talking about. She won't stop till she knows."

"I trust her," Albus said with a shrug. "I do."

Rose sighed, turning back to her notes. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Green eyes followed her gaze. "Are these notes on plants?"

"Well, your conversation with Professor Malfoy didn't give me much to go on-!"

"You were listening to our conversation?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "And if I hadn't been then I wouldn't have been able to make a start so soon, would I? We didn't want to make his suspicious with leaving together for the library. You being here one way or another is suspicious."

Albus pouted.

"Anyway, I tried to find similarities in Dark Magic plants that would be helpful, but obviously the information here is very limited, and I wanted to exhaust all possible resources in the main library before moving onto the restricted section. Professor Longbottom will no doubt be willing to help, if I tell him I want to research them in more depth. He usually is," she pointed down at her notes. "Now, Dark Magic plants are, thankfully, very limited due to the fact that usually plants don't have particular properties to either side. I thought the most obvious would be Devil's Snare, but I can't see how it would be overly useful in the grand scheme of things, because it's weak to light and fire, so it would be hard to spread it round all corners of the school and relatively easy to-!"

"Rosie?"

She flustered slightly. "Right, important bits. The only way I could possibly see most of these plants being used in a large attack would be to somehow modify them," she sucked in a breath, looking up at Albus with apologetic eyes. "I need to get into his room."

"What?"

"I need to get into his room," she repeated. "It's the most likely place I'll find useful information. From what I can tell it could be any one of these plants and he could've modified it in many different ways! If we want to know what we're up against, we're going to have to go find it."

"And how do you plan on getting into his room?"

Rose blushed, biting down on her lip.

"I'm not going to like this."

"Well, you might," she started, unable to look the boy in the eyes. "I-I thought the best way would be to have you let me in while I'm under the cloak. Because he'll let you in without it being in any way strange."

"He doesn't leave me unsupervised, you know. We'd have like, five minutes tops while he goes into a different room. And we wouldn't even know where to start."

"Can you draw a layout of his rooms?" Rose asked, handing over her parchment and quill.

Hesitating for a moment, Albus took the tools and began to draw out what he remembered, drawing boxes for the rooms, guessing the size of some of them. "I've not been in all the rooms," he explained quietly. "Only the living area, kitchen, and bathroom."

"Not his bedroom?"

"Why do you sound disappointed?"

"Because, well, my idea would mean he'd be kept in his bedroom, so it would be helpful to know if there was anywhere he could hide things in there."

"He keeps mostly everything in his desk in the living area," Albus said. "How are we going to keep him in his bedroom? Lock him in there?"

Rose shook her head. "He'll be asleep."

"How am I going to get in at night while he's sleeping?" Albus asked with a frown. "Your plan makes less and less sense by the minute, Rosie."

"You'll already be in there," Rose explained. She puffed out her chest in annoyance at the boy's confused look, moving even closer in as she spoke. "You'll spend the night there."

Albus stared, not quite processing what she said. It wasn't like it had never crossed his mind, staying in Scorpius' room for the night. It had crossed his mind a fair few times. More times than he'd like to admit. But to hear it from his cousin, as an actual plausible thing that could happen, was an entirely different story. He felt his face begin to heat up, heartbeat thumbing in the back of his head, unable to summon words. "That's-what-how-?"

"He's a grown man, Al. He shouldn't be hard to sway," she hissed. "I imagine he'll be trying to restrain himself because of the fact that you're only seventeen, but he'll, you know," Rose gave him a pointed look.

"Are you suggesting I _sleep with him_?"

"No!" Rose suddenly felt a little ill. "No, no, just, do something to convince him to let you stay the night. Whatever you're comfortable with. I mean, I imagine he'll have had people stay over for the night and things, sometimes innocently maybe, so it's not entirely unrealistic."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you."

"I feel ill."

Albus shook his head, trying to will away the sudden thoughts that had accosted his mind. He should not be thinking them while in a library with his cousin. "Okay, so, say this works, and I get to stay in his room for the night, how would you know I managed it?"

Rose seemed pleased that they were moving on. "I'll have the map too, so I can track where you are. If you're not in Gryffindor Tower, then I'll know where you are. At about midnight I'll assume you've managed to get him to sleep and come wait outside of his rooms. I'll wait as long as I need to, so try not to be too long."

"This is," he ran a hand through his hair. "A lot to process."

"I feel really guilty encouraging your relationship to take this path, but it was all I could come up with. It's that or just head straight for the restricted section."

"I can try," Albus said. "It's not like I wasn't hoping this would happen eventually. The relationship progress part, not the sneaking you into his rooms."

Rose nodded, stiffening as she glanced up at the entrance to the library, quickly flicking through her notes until it landed on a large essay for Herbology, pointing at something in the middle and turning slightly preachy. "See, Al? External resources are very important, you can't just attempt to write an essay with things that you remember from class. You have to put more effort into it- hello, Professor."

"Good afternoon, Ms Weasley," the blond man said with a painted smile. "Mr Potter."

"Professor!" Albus glanced at his cousin for a moment before back at Scorpius. "Nice to see you."

"I should hope that you put more effort into your assignments for Transfiguration than simply 'things that you remember from class'," the man said, though there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Albus tried not to look too irritated, smiling as naturally as he could, ignoring the slight giggle that escaped his cousin's lips. "Of course, Professor."

"Good to hear it," the man said, turning to leave before Albus got out of his seat, giving the boy an expectant look.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about the assignment due next week, Professor. There's a couple of things I'd like help with," he explained.

"Of course, would you like to talk about them now?"

"If it's convenient."

Nodding once, Scorpius gestured for the boy to follow him. Albus spared a glance at his cousin who mouthed 'good luck' before following, feeling the nerves begin to bubble in his stomach. He couldn't quite believe what he was about to ask. It wasn't like they didn't have a physical relationship, though it was limited. He allowed himself to be led towards an empty classroom, licking his lips as Scorpius turned and waited for him to speak, leaning against a desk and watching the smaller boy fidget nervously.

"This isn't about your essay, is it?"

Albus felt his face begin to heat up. "No, it's not."

Scorpius threw a locking charm on the door, stepping closer to the dark haired boy and placing a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I-I had something I wanted to ask."

The grey eyes grew concerned. "You can ask anything."

"Well," he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "See, we've been dating for a couple months now."

"Yes," Scorpius urged. "Go on."

"And, I was just thinking, perhaps it was time to, you know," he glanced up at Scorpius before back down at the man's chest, face on fire. "Move forward."

A curious look took over the man's face. "Move forward?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to expand on that idea?"

Albus opened his mouth to speak before shutting it quickly and shaking his head.

Scorpius' lips twitched. "You know, I believe that if someone is unable to say what it is they want in a relationship, then they're probably not ready for it yet."

"I am!" Albus defended, frowning slightly at the accusation. "I just-I've never asked anyone this before."

"No time like the present."

"You're insufferable."

"I could dock points for that insult."

Albus huffed. "I wanted to know if you minded me staying with you tonight," he stammered.

Scorpius raised a brow. "Here I was thinking you simply wanted to go over curfew slightly and kick it up a notch. What will your dorm mates say when you're not in your room?"

"I can sneak out after they've gone to sleep and be back before they wake up."

The blond paused for a moment of thought. "You've seriously considered this."

It wasn't a lie, he had. He just hadn't thought to ask until five minutes before. "I have."

"Once," Scorpius said in the sternest voice he could, unable to keep a straight face as Albus lit up. "And then we'll see whether or not to do it again."

"Thank you!" Albus exclaimed, throwing his arms around Scorpius' neck. "You won't regret it!"

"I hope not," the Professor peeled Albus off him. "Now save the affection for tonight. You'll get plenty of hugs then."

"And kisses?"

"And whatever you like."

Albus grinned. "Whatever?"

Giving the boy another stern look, Scorpius wagged his finger slightly. "Don't push it."

As soon as the man left the classroom, Albus fistpumped the air, mentally cheering himself on before running out the room and heading straight back to the library, unable to contain his excitement. Even if Rose's excitement was going to be the fact her plan was working out, he wasn't going to let it get him down. He was going to spend the night with his boyfriend and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Albus found himself outside his Tranfiguration's Professor's door at ten o'clock exactly, having given Liam the excuse that he would be out all night and to cover for him, the boy grinning and telling him he had it covered. The knowing look the sandy haired boy had given him made him fluster and scowl on his way out though. Sucking in a breath, Albus raised his hand, knowing lightly on the door before glancing behind him, hoping that no one else wanted to see the former Slytherin so late at night. The idea was unsettling.<p>

The door opened, distracting him from his thoughts and making him smile widely as he saw the blond on the other side wrapped in a blue dressing gown, stepping through the portal and standing as unawkwardly as he possibly could as he waited for Scorpius to shut the door, tugging on his collar.

The Malfoy heir turned, a welcoming smile on his lips. "Albus."

"Hi," the boy raised a hand in greeting before running it through his hair and clearing his throat. "So…how was your day?"

Scorpius chuckled, moving forward and taking Albus' hands in his own. "You don't need to be so nervous. It'll be like cuddling on the couch, only for longer. And in a bigger space."

"I know, I just," Albus shrugged, feeling his face heat up.

The blond guided the boy to the couch, sitting them both down on it and attempting to ease the boy into the situation. "My day's been fine, thank you. I've been distracted by looking forward to seeing you."

"Your desk's a mess," Albus noted as he glanced over at the man's work space.

Scorpius flustered, giving a light shrug. "Like, I said, I've been distracted."

There was a small rush of power at the man's lack of usual composure, grinning as he leant forward and placed a soft kiss to his Professor's lips. "Looking forward to getting kisses from me?"

"Amongst other things," Scorpius murmured as he pulled the smaller boy closer to him, hand travelling down the toned back and swooping in for another kiss. Albus smiled into the kiss, wrapping on hand round the man's shoulder and the other threading through the blond locks, deepening the kiss easily and moving so he was nearly sitting on the man's lap. Scorpius pulled the boy closer once again so that he was sat on his lap.

It wasn't long before tongues began to get involved, hands beginning to move and wander around, over shoulders, down arms, through tangled hair and up and down each other's backs. He didn't know when it happened but Albus was soon sat astride the taller man's lap, his hands running down the man's front, stopping as the bottom of his palms touched the rope wrapped loosely round his waist, pulling back to look into the grey eyes.

"I seemed to remember you mentioning something about a dressing gown once," Scorpius breathed, a smirk playing on his lips. "I believe I said that I'd help you finish that dream."

Albus swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his body react instantly, his whole body alight. The confidence in the other man began to falter ever-so-slightly until Albus pressed his lips against Scorpius harshly, pressing their bodies together and threading a hand in the blond hair, Scorpius getting a good grip on the boy's waist before turning them, Albus letting out a sound of surprise as his back hit the seats of the couch, Scorpius hovering over him with a smirk on his face. Albus licked his lips eagerly, hands still hovering near the rope.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Professor asked. Not wanting to rush the boy.

There was a pause before Albus smiled lightly, reaching a hand to the blonde's face, pulling him in for a soft kiss, his other hand tugging at the rope and sucking in a breath as it fell open, resisting the urge to pull back and look down at the man, favouring running his hand back up the chest, letting out a small noise of satisfaction at the feeling of warm skin against his hand, his fingers travelling all the way up to the man's shoulder.

Scorpius pulled back and looked down into darken green eyes. The lust that was matched in the stormy pools made a shiver run all the way up Albus' spine. "Perhaps we should move this elsewhere," he murmured. The blond couldn't help but chuckle at the large grin that spread across Albus' face, moving from the couch and beginning to saunter over to his bedroom, his gown slipping off his shoulders and falling to the floor in a puddle of fabric. Albus licked his lips as his eyes travelled over the man's back, unsure if he should be disappointed by the fitted boxers that the man wore or not. They certainly did look good on him after all.

As the blond opened his bedroom door, he looked over his shoulder and quirked a brow, smirking as Albus' eyes snapped up to his face. "Are you going to sleep there then?"

Albus was up in a matter of seconds, rushing towards the other man who slipped into the room, ignoring the fact that he was probably doing this a lot less seductively than his Professor was. He entered the bedroom shortly after Scorpius, who turned to walk backwards, taking Albus' hands and pulling him forward towards the bed, raising his hands as Scorpius grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it behind them, pressing a heated kiss against the younger boy's lips and running a hand over the newly exposed skin as his other hand pulled at the strings to Albus' trousers, waiting for them to drop to the floor before turning their position subtly to have the back of Albus' knees pressed up against the side of the bed, giving a soft push that sent him falling backwards.

Albus grinned up at the other man, sitting up on his elbows and pulling himself further onto the bed as Scorpius crawled onto it very much like a cat stalking its prey. Merlin, he never thought that analogy would be so sexy.

"Well then, Mr Potter," Scorpius purred, making sure his skin didn't touch Albus', lips hovering millimetres apart. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

The boy licked his lips again in response, leaning forward as Scorpius pulled back with a mumbled: "Can't wait."

Scorpius ducked his head at the second attempt to get a kiss, latching his lips onto the boy's neck and pulling his arms out from under him, making Albus fall on his back. Scorpius' tongue flicked out, lapping at the skin before travelling down, leaving one long wet path along the boy's skin, making Albus shiver and writhe under him, Scorpius' fingers intertwining with Albus' and keeping them pinned to the bed, chuckling as the boy tried to pull them free. The protest to his restraints died on Albus' lips however as Scorpius' tongue twirled quickly round his nipple, making him gasp for air, eyes flying open wide at the sensation. Scorpius sucked on the nub, quick to move onto the next and giving it the same attention, pulling back and blowing on the moist nipple, pulling a delightful sound from his boyfriend's lips.

The blond moved back up Albus' body, leaning down for a kiss before pressing his body against the smaller one below it, letting out an involuntary groan as he rubbed against the other boy, feeling his boxers becoming tighter as he did so. Albus bucked his hips up as he felt it, flickering his tongue out along Scorpius' bottom lip, trying to move his hands once again. Scorpius ground his hips down against the other boy's, enjoying the feeling over having someone's skin against his.

Albus let out a sigh of relief as one of his hands was freed, reaching up and tangling it in blond locks, his toes curling as he realised why his hand was released, pulling back for air as finger tips slipped beneath his own, much loser boxers, looking up into Scorpius' eyes and feeling his breathing get heavy just thinking about what was going to come. Scorpius' flirtatious smirk didn't help.

"Have you ever done this before, Albus?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "Not with another boy."

"You're not doing this with another boy," Scorpius pointed out, amusement laced in his face. "I much prefer to think of myself as a man."

Albus opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a hand that wrapped itself round his growing erection, electricity running through his veins as he did everything he could to calm himself down. It had been a while.

"Let's try get rid of any lingering thoughts of those other experiences, shall we?" Scorpius purred, his thumb dancing in circles round the tip. "I'm going to have you calling my name by the end of the night."

The boy was too enraptured by the moment to possibly reply now. He could feel Scorpius' breath mingling with his own, his hand wrapping round the man's shoulder and gripping at the skin, pulling him down for another kiss to muffle the sounds he was making as the blonde's fingers wrapped round him, beginning to move up and down slowly, briefly wondering when the man's hands got wet. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard of someone performing a wandless lubrication charm. But he certainly wasn't going to complain or question it at that moment.

Their lips moved against each other, their bodies still rubbing as Scorpius' hand began to pump Albus' cock, letting go of his other hand in favour of running his fingers through the dark hair, Albus' hand wandering down to slip into the man's underwear, his fingertips brushing against Scorpius' head almost accidentally, loving the way the man's hips seemed to move to meet his fingers. He spurred himself on, reaching down further and wrapping his own hand round Scorpius' erection, his palm rubbing against the leaking tip before his fingers ghosted down the shaft, wrapping round and beginning to match Scorpius' speed.

It wasn't long before they were moving in unison, one of them occasionally squeezing lightly, both speeding up at the same time, eyes locked and breath mingling, noses bumping as the worked, their breathing becoming slightly erratic. Albus could feel his insides slowly beginning to warm up, biting down on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to force himself to last longer. He arched up into Scorpius' hand with a gasp as the man began sucking on his neck, his own hand tightening round Scorpius' cock and squeezing as his fingers dug into the man's shoulder, noises spilling from his lips that he had no control of.

Scorpius speed up his movements once again, giving a long suck against Albus' skin, making sure the he was sucking close to the boy's collar bone to avoid marks being visible, feeling a bubbling coiling in his stomach at the noises he was drawing forth, knowing that those moans were his doing. And how beautiful they sounded spilling from Albus' lips.

"Scor," Albus moaned, tying to gain control of his breathing. It wasn't happening. "I-I can't-!"

Before the boy could even finish his sentence, Scorpius moved his lips to the boy's ear, breathing heavily as he allowed himself one long groan of pleasure, smirking lightly as his hand became covered in warmth, Albus crying out as his entire body seemed to arch off the bed, climax exploding in his stomach, his hand somehow managing to still move at the pace it was as Scorpius' slowed down, smearing cum on the boy's stomach as he allowed himself to lose control, shuddering as Albus tugged on his earlobe.

And that was all it took.

Scorpius came into Albus' hand, feeling his boxers become soiled with sperm, trying not to collapse on the boy as he shook from the force of his orgasm, panting heavily as he his shaky arms kept him up.

He let out a breathless laugh as Albus giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" he breathed, collapsing next to the boy.

"I don't know," Albus replied. "I'm just- _happy_."

Scorpius smiled softly, Albus' heart catching in his throat at the sight. "Good. Now let me go find my wand, I'll clean us up."

"I can do it," Albus insisted, standing and reaching to the trousers he had, pulling out his wand and casting a quick cleaning charm, barely having a chance to put his wand back before Scorpius had his arm round his waist, pulling the smaller boy onto his back and nuzzling up to him, making Albus laugh again.

"You're so talented."

"It's only a cleaning charm."

Scorpius gave him a look. "Take the compliment."

Albus grinned, rolling onto his side and snuggling up against the man. "Thank you, Professor. I've been practicing."

"If only you were that good at Transfiguration."

* * *

><p>Rose scowled down at her pocket watch, glancing down at the map as she waited. Albus was at least twenty minutes late. She knew he might be slightly delayed, but she didn't think it would be by much. She was sure she had the right room. Just as she began to wonder whether or not she was in the wrong place, the door opened, and she looked up to see Albus standing there, uncovering her head from the cloak, glancing down at him and raising a brow as she spoke. "Would it have killed you to put on a shirt?"<p>

Albus relaxed as Rose revealed herself, but flustered brightly at the comment she made, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and letting her into the rooms. "I-I kind of panicked. I thought you'd have left by now."

"You're late."

"I was asleep."

Rolling her eyes, Rose trotted into the room, glancing around and taking in the furnishings, both brows rising this time. "It's surprisingly bright in here."

"I know," Albus said with a grin. "It's nice."

"We don't have time to waste," she said, heading straight to where the desk was, looking over the mess. "He's not as organised as I expected."

"Yeah, it's usually not this messy. But he does look a lot neater than he is."

Rose shifted some of the paper, flicking through to try find something helpful. "This mainly just looks like school work-!" she covered her mouth as she found one essay, pulling it out and waving it at Albus. "Ninety percent!"

"What was that you said about not having time to waste?"

"Right, yes, work," she looked back down, gesturing to the drawers on one side. "You check those, I'll take these."

The two began making their way about the desk, Rose quicker than Albus, moving back to the top before she heard a door open, pulling the cloak back over herself and ducking, down the side of the desk, watching as Albus stood and spun round, eyes wide as a man exited the room that Albus had never been in till that night. Their Professor had an enigmatic look on his face as he approached Albus, still wearing nothing but his underwear, much like the Gryffindor boy. It had Rose burying her face in her hands. She couldn't deny she didn't understand the attraction, but she really didn't need to see what was to follow. She peeked anyway.

"Albus," the man said, voice level. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep," Albus stammered.

Scorpius glanced behind him at the desk. "So you decided to rifle through your fellow student's work instead? Hoping it would bore you to sleep?"

The boy glanced behind him, trying to find an exit route. "I just got a little curious."

"About what?"

"Your desk?"

The man didn't look convinced, folding his arms across his chest and giving his student an expectant look.

"I was worried," Albus started, biting down on his lip. "About the thing with your grandfather," he grimaced as the man tensed, grey eyes narrowing. "I'm just," he felt his throat run dry. "I'm just scared you're going to get hurt, Scor, you seem like such a private person that you wouldn't tell me even if it hadn't all been solved, and I didn't want to try drag it out of you because I figured you'd get offended, so I figured this was the safest way to do it."

"I'm disappointed that you don't trust me."

Albus looked down at the ground, his toes curling slightly. "Sorry."

"But," green eyes snapped up. "I appreciate the sentiment. I'm not going to get hurt, I promise you that," Scorpius moved forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now I think we should head straight back to bed and you can start making it up to me. Or sleep, seeing as I have just woken up."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Scorpius smirked down at the boy. "I went to hold you and you weren't there. I was very upset when I realised you'd disappeared."

Albus grinned slightly. "Well, I think I have a lot of making up to do then, don't I?"

The blond began placing kisses against the boy's neck, lifting him onto the desk and running his hands up and down the boy's legs, fingers disappearing underneath the green boxer shorts.

"I-I think," Albus managed to croak out, holding back his groans and doing his best not to avoid to the half-hard member that was pressing up against his own. "I think your students wouldn't appreciate it if they got their assignments back all crumpled and damaged."

Scorpius chuckled, pulling back and running his hands over to Albus' inner thighs, brushing against the boy's balls as he did so, making the boy let out a whimper. "You're probably right. You get back to the bedroom, I'll check you haven't completely ruined my organised mess."

Albus scoffed, moving off the table. "Organised my arse."

The Professor smirked, slapping his palm across the aforementioned arse, making Albus squeak slightly. "Go."

"Try not to be too long," Albus purred, not wanting to turn round because of the tent that was going on in his underwear. "I don't think I care about other people's assignments that much."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, turning to the paper work and shifting it around, pleased that it hadn't been entirely misplaced. As the door to his bedroom shut, Scorpius turned to the drawers Albus had been crouched by, reaching the bottom and running his thumb along it in a pattern before it opened, glancing inside to check nothing was moved. Satisfied, he shut it and stood, heading back to his bed room.

Rose let out a sigh of relief as the man disappeared from sight, her face hot and her stomach feeling slightly ill. She could have gone without seeing her cousin engaging in such activities. Trying to block it from her mind and hopefully erase the images forever, the girl headed to the drawer that she had seen Scorpius opening, trying to memorise the pattern he'd made before it clicked, smiling happily as she opened it and pulled out the contents, beginning to absorb the information that was there.

She felt her blood run cold, covering her mouth in shock, staring down at the final page.

Her cousin was dating a liar.

The redhead was out of the room in moments, the papers still clutched in her hand, one person on her mind as she fled through the halls.

_Headmistress._

* * *

><p><em>IT'S LONG! LOOK AT HOW LONG I MADE IT TO MAKE UP FOR MY TOTAL LACK OF UPDATING! LOOK! AND THERE'S A HALF NAKED SCORPIUS! SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS? I'msosorryfornotupdating. <em>

_This is the first male/male sex scene I've wrote in a while, sooo I hope it's okay. I hope the whole chapter's okay. But I really need the bathroom so I'm wrapping this note up quickly. _

_R+R! I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R._

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW<em>


	17. Chapter 17

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Seventeen: _Red Handed_

**A/N: **Someone please, please beat this song out my head. I only know the chorus. And it's so bad.

* * *

><p>Albus stirred, feeling himself buried into someone's chest, frowning slightly as he rolled onto his back and out of strong arms, forcing his green eyes open as it took him a good few moments to figure out where the hell he was. Turning to the person next to him, he relaxed as he recognised silvery blond hair, pointed chin, smooth features. Scorpius. He was in Scorpius' room. He'd spend the night there.<p>

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he remembered what had happened the night before, a smile working its way onto his face as the man in question rolled towards him, the arms wrapping around him once again. Looking up at the pale face, he figured Scorpius was still asleep, the eyelids not even fluttering, pink lips slightly parted as he breathed softly.

While he could just lie there for hours and watch the man, Albus figured he should probably start moving. And as he felt something dig into his hips, he couldn't think of a better way of waking his boyfriend up.

Shifting to face him, creating a tight space between them, Albus snaked one hand down, brushing over the man's morning wood through the delightfully tight briefs that the man had worn for him, smile widening as he felt the member twitch at the friction before he slipped his hand under the waistband, meeting warm flesh. His own morning erection was beginning to respond to the situation he found himself in.

He felt Scorpius shift next to him, legs moving slightly to allow him more room to move his hand. Albus wasn't about to disappoint.

Wrapping his fingers round the man's prick he took his time in getting started, enjoying the heat that was seeping off the cock that was beginning to throb, his own beginning to demand attention. He stretched up as he pumped his hand up and down slowly, pressing his lips against the man's jaw, kissing his way down the pale neck, finding the man's pulse and sucking lightly as hips rocked into his hand, forcing him to move faster.

"Mm…Albus…"

He felt his heart begin to race slightly, the air around them becoming thick with lust, the whole room seeming to increase in temperature along with the speed of his movements, feeling himself becoming breathless at the mere action of giving Scorpius a hand-job. His other hand slipped round the man's waist pushing the restraining fabric of his underwear down before turning attention to his balls, fondling as he tried to keep up the pumping of his hand.

Albus almost jumped as he was suddenly pushed onto his back, his hands pulled roughly from their position, though any desire to argue was stripped away as lips crashed against his and the man's cock rubbed up against his own, making him whimper helplessly as sparks ran through his body. It only took a few minutes before his hands were running over the pale back, gripping tightly, his underwear pulled down just enough for his erection to be bared while Scorpius grinded against him.

It was definitely much better than watching the man sleep.

He gasped for breath as Scorpius pulled back, green eyes looking up into steely grey, before he was being kissed again. And not complaining.

He couldn't help but be slightly proud of himself as Scorpius bit down on his lower lip, dragging out a moan from Albus, as white ribbons decorated their stomachs, smearing between them. This time, the older male came first.

Albus smiled breathlessly as Scorpius pulled back once again, placing an apologetic kiss to the abused bottom lip, though it hadn't been enough to break it. Albus laughed slightly, feeling completely enraptured, despite the fact he hadn't come yet. This whole thing was enough.

But Scorpius pulled back, reaching under his pillow for his wand and casting a quick cleaning charm, kissing down the boy's collar and chest, getting lower and lower. Albus felt his heart beat beginning to get faster propping himself up on his elbows, unable to find the words to ask what Scorpius was doing. His throat was dry as the man reached his belly button, flicking his tongue round it, grey eyes looking up and a smirk decorating the Professor's face. He continued to descend. Albus twitched in anticipation, not quite sure he believed what was happening.

At least, not until a wet tongue found the base of his cock and ran from bottom to top, one long, thick stroke all the way up the shaft. He didn't even bother try supress the noise that fought its way from his lungs.

"_That noise, what was it?" _

"_It came from here." _

The two men froze in terror, Scorpius pulling back and looking towards the door, grey eyes wide.

"_No! Wait! You can't go in there!" _

Rose.

Scorpius scrambled from the bed a couple seconds before Albus leapt into action, tugging on his clothing as Scorpius spelled his own on, barely having a chance to pull his shirt down before he was being dragged towards the fireplace in the room. Albus had found it slightly strange that he should have one in both his sitting room and his bedroom. Now he understood. It was an escape route.

"Quick, we have to go to the Hog's Head."

"It won't be open," Albus hissed back.

Scorpius hesitated, at a loss of what to do, before restrained disappointment crossed his face. "The manor. West wing parlour. I can apparate from there."

As soon as he finished speaking the door to the room burst open, the two looking up as three people burst into the room, two with their wands out, and one student with an apologetic look on her face, heartbroken for her cousin. Devastated by what is about to happen.

"Al," she sobbed, shaking her head as she locked eyes with her cousin. "I'm so sorry."

"Rose?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

Before they had a chance to say anything else, Scorpius shoved the boy into the fireplace, Albus recovering barely enough to grasp a handful of powder from the mantel piece as Scorpius defended himself against the headmistress and his mentor, confused as to why she had chosen the Potions Professor to join her. Then again, he was just confused as to why the three of them were there. That was a question for Albus however.

"Malfoy Manor, West Wing Parlour!" Albus shouted, throwing the powder down just as Scorpius jumped into the fire that erupted, taking them both away.

Albus barely had time to gather his surroundings as they stumbled out before he felt the sickening feeling of apparition, dragged away from another location to one he was completely unfamiliar with.

The first thing he noticed as he stumbled against Scorpius' chest was the smell of salty water, and as the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears vanished, it was replaced by another rushing sound, one that reminded him more of the beach.

He pulled back, looking up at Scorpius, seaside air prickling his skin. "Where are we?"

"My family holiday home," Scorpius explained. "No one's visited since my mother became too unstable."

The man was surprisingly calm given the situation.

Albus nodded, absorbing the information and looking round, one hand still clutching to the other man. It was a wooden chalet overlooking a beach, a tiny dip leading down to the sand. They stood on what looked like a balcony, behind them curtains covered what was inside behind dusty windows.

"It must've been a long time ago."

A silence fell over them as the two went over what had happened in their mind. After the chaos that suddenly assaulted them, the silence was deafening.

"That was your cousin, Rose."

Albus nodded again.

"What was she doing there?"

"She-she must've found something."

Scorpius pulled back, looking down at Albus. "Found something?"

"Yesterday, when you found me, at your desk," Albus stammered. "Rose was there."

"Rose was there?" Scorpius questioned.

All he got was another nod.

"Damn it, Albus, I'm trying to figure out what happened here and all you can do is nod at me?"

Silence descended on them again.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Scorpius turned round, pointing his wand at the door and spelling it open, striding into the cabin without another word. Albus spent a few more minutes on the balcony, unsure exactly what to do now, still processing it. When he woke up, they were great. Now he could feel the giant hole that was going to swallow one of them into it.

Rose. And Professor McGonagall. And Professor Zabini. They'd all been there. Rose must've found something after he left, something that was worth alerting the Headmistress about, or at least their Potions Professor.

Sucking up his nerve, Albus turned to the large doors, one which was still open from where Scorpius entered, striding into the room as confidently as he could. There was no getting away from this. Not now.

Scorpius had his wand out, cleaning the house up, trying to get rid of all the dust that had settled and make the place more liveable in. Apparently he was planning to stay here for the foreseeable future. Albus didn't want to think how long they'd be here for.

"After you told me things were okay, that you had everything under control," Albus started, grimacing as Scorpius paused, though he didn't turn to look at Albus. "I explained why I was looking through your desk. I wanted to make sure you were telling the truth. I was scared for you. But I didn't think I could do it alone. So I asked Rose to help me," he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's known about us. For a while. And she must've found something, in the desk, and taken it to the Headmistress."

The blond didn't make a move. He stayed rooted to the spot.

"It's your turn."

That had him talking. "What?"

Albus kept his resolve steady. "It's your turn. What did she find?"

Scorpius turned and looked at Albus as an inferior, not an equal. "I hardly think-!"

"I'm your boyfriend, Scorpius, not your student," Albus ground out. "What did she find?"

"You want to know what she found?" Scorpius demanded. "She found the papers to prove that I helped lay an attack on the school. So not only will I lose my job for being in a relationship with you, which, might I add, you swore wouldn't happen, but I'll probably go to Azkaban."

"We have to go back, we can't-!"

"I didn't lie to you, Albus!" Scorpius insisted, voice cracking. Though it wasn't because of the situation. It was because he was persisting with this lie. "But you really think your cousin would let something like this be left unpunished?"

Albus hesitated. Scorpius went in for the kill.

"What do you want me to do? Go back and allow them to arrest me?"

"You're running away like you're guilty!"

"I _am guilty,_ Albus! I'm guilty of having sex with a student! We were caught! And I'm guilty of knowing that there was Dark Magic going on in the school and not reporting it!" he threw his hands up in the air, his face becoming filled with desperation. "I don't want to go to jail, Albus. I love you."

The entire room went still. Albus couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Those three words were echoing in his mind, everything else in his brain just shut down. He barely remembered to breathe. Though his heart was certainly keen on pumping faster. He just stared at Scorpius with wide eyes as his brain slowly began to pick up pace again, absorbing the words fully, his face flaming.

_Scorpius loved him. _

"I'm sorry," the blond started, face torn with guilt, a hand covering his mouth. "I shouldn't have-that was out of line, and-!" he turned around again, unable to face the boy. "I shouldn't have brought you with me. I'm sorry."

Albus stepped forward, not exactly having a plan of action, simply moving to the pounding heart in his chest. Scorpius didn't move, Albus didn't even know whether the man heard him moving, he thought the sound of blood gushing in his ears was a lot louder, but eventually he got there, placing a hand on Scorpius' back, instinctively wrapping a hand round the fabric as he spoke, a tiny movement that wouldn't do anything, but he needed the reassurance that Scorpius wouldn't leave.

"Don't be sorry," he murmured in a tiny voice. "Please don't be sorry."

Scorpius stood for a moment, the hand on his back feeling a lot bigger than it was.

"Can you," Albus trailed off, not entirely sure what he was saying. "Say it again?"

"What?"

Albus let go of the material as Scorpius turned round to look at him, green eyes looking up and meeting grey, swimming with emotions.

"Say it again."

There was a moment of silence between them, but this time it seemed to be so full of words that it was too loud. Scorpius took Albus' hands in his, raising them to his face and kissing each hand, trying to summon the courage to say the words again, not sure if he wanted to know what Albus was thinking. The curiosity won out.

"I love you," he said, much softer this time, eyes flickering between Albus'. "I love you."

A smile slowly cracked on Albus' face, a breathless laugh breaking the tension, making Scorpius' heart soar. Albus pulled his hands from Scorpius', reaching up and cupping the older man's face, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips, green orbs becoming watery and blurred. "I love you too."

Scorpius felt his own grin forming, wrapping his arms around Albus' waist and pulling him in for a much more forceful kiss. Neither minded.

"I love you so much."

Albus rested his forehead against Scorpius' when the man said the words, feeling his body react to where his thoughts were going, heart racing far more than it should, warmth flooding his body. "I-I want you, Scor."

"What?"

Albus flustered. "I want you," he shook his head before changing his words. "I need you."

"Albus-!"

"No matter what happens," he continued, ignoring the uncertainty that was in Scorpius' voice. "I want to know that I gave my heart and soul to you. If they," he swallowed a lump in his throat, nose tickling. "If they find us, and they take you away-!"

Scorpius pressed a finger to Albus' lips, a sad smile on his face, before settling his arms back round Albus, leaning down and placing a tender kiss to the boy's lips. "I do too."

"You do?"

Scorpius chuckled at the unbridled hope and excitement that surrounded the words. "I do. More than anything. I love you, Albus Potter," he kissed the boy again. "And I want you to be mine."

Albus kissed back eagerly, giving a small laugh of joy, wiping his eyes. Scorpius smiled, reaching a hand up and brushing away the tears that had finally broken free, a slightly more secretive smile taking over his face, taking one of Albus' hands in his, beginning to step backwards, pulling Albus with him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Scorpius' smirk widened and Albus felt his cheeks flame. Nothing more was said however, the blond turning to walk forwards, leading the student down a small corridor that past one room, before getting to the back of the house, opening the door and signalling for the boy to wait for a moment, before taking his wand and turning into the room, quickly making it more presentable than it had become. Albus shuffled from foot to foot, his heart pounding once again, but for a whole other reason. He almost jumped when he heard Scorpius call his name, sucking in a breath and stepping into the room.

He barely had five seconds to take in the master bedroom of the small holiday cabin before his eyes found Scorpius lying in the middle of the bed, ankles locked, leaning back on his elbows, outer robes gone, left in nothing but his trousers, waiting patiently.

Albus couldn't begin to describe how much he didn't care what the room looked like.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Albus stripped off his shirt, flushing as Scorpius looked pointedly at his trousers, feeling his cock begin to stir beneath the fabric. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them, stepping out of the clothing, eyes not leaving the grey ones that were running up and down his body. He felt his underwear begin to get tighter.

Scorpius raised a hand, one finger beckoning him forward. He got on the bed, crawling up the man's body, finally reaching the pale face, a smile breaking free on his lips as Scorpius leant forward, pressing their lips together, a pale hand wrapping round his neck and threading through the jet black hair, pulling him closer. It was bliss.

As Scorpius' tongue ran along his bottom lip, Albus reached down, finding the belt buckle of his Professor's trousers, unbuckling it with a little bit of effort, not wanting to break the kiss, becoming slightly more distracted as Scorpius' second hand began to run along his shoulder and arm, massaging his muscles. He finally got the buckle open however, and undid the three buttons that were holding the trousers together. He pulled back from the kiss to pull down the trousers, fingers hooking under the briefs that were there also, shuffling down the bed to tug the clothes down, licking his lips as Scorpius was revealed to him, the man lifting his hips to make the task easier.

Settling back on his knees once the offending clothes were off, he had to take a moment to admire the sight he was greeted with. Scorpius stood to attention, erection dark and waiting for him, completely hairless from what he could see. And he could see a lot.

Scorpius sat up, reaching out and pulling him forward, surprising Albus slightly and causing him to fall, their skin touching as Scorpius captured Albus' lips once again.

Things from there started to pick up in speed.

Albus wasn't really aware of when they rolled over, his back pressed against the soft and undoubtedly expensive sheets of the bed, too distracted by the sweet tongue that was invading his mouth, too busy trying to touch every inch of his boyfriend's body that he could, wrapping his legs around Scorpius' waist and pulling their hips together, eyes shut in bliss as their erections met through the fabric of Albus' boxers.

Before he really had time to register it, Scorpius had his wand in his hand, mumbling a familiar spell before the fabric was gone.

"I'm hoping next time you can do that," Scorpius teased lightly, causing Albus to laugh. All laughter was cut short as Scorpius began to move his hips, drawing noises of pleasure from each male.

Scorpius' hand ran along the curve of Albus' backside, his fingertips brushing against the boy's entrance, grey eyes searching for permission. Albus felt his muscles clench for a moment, body reacting to what they were about to do. He smiled despite it, forcing himself to relax and nodding.

"Do you want to be facing me?" Scorpius asked, question almost timid. It was strange to not hear the usual unwavering confidence that the man had.

"If-if that's okay."

Scorpius smiled softly. "Of course it is. I'd rather it."

Leaning forward and distracting Albus with kisses once again, Scorpius cast a quick conjuring charm, feeling his fingers become slick and cool, shifting their position to have his arm between them, reaching down and running the substance from Albus' balls right along to his entrance, middle finger poised and ready, the tip slipping past the tight ring.

Albus gave a small sound of surprise into the kiss. Scorpius nibbled on his lower lip.

Making sure he was going slowly, Scorpius began to push his finger in, feeling Albus' breathing begin to pick up pace, the hands on his shoulders tightening their grip. He managed to remain mostly relaxed however, allowing Scorpius to push his finger in half way, pausing, before pulling out. He felt Albus clench around his finger, a whimper of discomfort falling from his lips.

Scorpius pulled back from the kiss to speak. "You okay?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah, it's okay. Just weird."

Scorpius chuckled at the description, nipping at Albus' jaw before pushing his finger back in, all the way this time, speaking before pulling out. "Perhaps you should touch yourself, as a distraction," he suggested.

The way Albus' cheeks coloured made his heart melt. The dark haired boy nodded, one hand leaving Scorpius' shoulders, reaching down to do as Scorpius suggested, fingers wrapping round his member, thumb rubbing his tip. As soon as the actions started, Scorpius began to pull his finger out, making a very slow but steady rhythm as he moved his finger in and out, allowing Albus time to get used to the feeling.

"More," the word was barely non-existent. Scorpius heard it.

Placing a quick kiss on the corner of Albus' mouth, not wanting to tear his eyes from the slightly freckled face, Scorpius moved his hand slightly, pushing in a second finger, fighting the resistance that he met, feeling Albus' hand movements begin to speed up. After a few moments, the resistance began to melt away, and it felt more like Albus was trying to draw him in than push him away.

"More," he said again, louder this time.

Scorpius wasted no time at all.

Pushing the final finger in, he couldn't stop himself from kissing Albus roughly, fucking the boy with his fingers, trying to keep his pace slow, but feeling himself begin to get more excited. The small sounds that kept escaping the boy's lips, muffled by their kiss, had him itching for friction, his erection throbbing painfully. His fingers were automatically beginning to speed up, curling and stretching inside of Albus, preparing him for the pain he might feel.

"Are you ready?" Scorpius asked, his patience wearing thin.

Albus nodded eagerly, spreading his legs wider and sucking in a breath as he thought about what was about to come, releasing it and forcing himself to remain calm. Scorpius pulled his fingers out, casting another spell and layering lube on his cock, trying to bite back a groan as his hand moved, sitting up slightly so that he could take Albus' legs in his hands, looking down into the green eyes, noticing for the first time that his breathing had become heavy, mixing with Albus'. He positioned himself, trying to get Albus into the most comfortable position also, before pushing in. He felt his breathing stop completely for a few moment as he began to slowly move deeper, resting his head against Albus' shoulder, sucking at the boy's collar absentmindedly. The hand that was on his shoulder tightened, hearing a slightly pained whimper escape the boy's lips, the hand that was on his erection coming to a halt.

Scorpius stopped half way, raising his head to look at Albus' face, kissing the boy's cheek, one hand leaving his thigh and wrapping around Albus' erection, pushing the boy's own hand away, beginning to move slowly as he spoke. "Are you okay?"

Albus nodded again, more feverishly this time. "I'm-I'm okay. Just need a moment," he gave a small smile. "It's different."

Scorpius couldn't help but smile back, moving to nip at the boy's earlobe, suckling softly, trying to distract the boy from the pain while keeping his own body still. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"Okay," Albus whispered. Before he had time to expand Scorpius had started moving again, pulling out before pushing back in, going further this time. He felt his body tense pleasantly as Albus' legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper, breathing shakily as he was buried in to the hilt, barely able to remember to keep his hand moving, surrounded by Albus' tight heat.

"Fuck," Scorpius muttered, arm leaving Albus' leg and moving to hold himself up.

The Potter boy chuckled. "Don't think I remember hearing you swear before."

Scorpius swallowed a lump in his throat, moving to whisper huskily into Albus' ear. "You just feel so good."

The words sent shivers going right down his spine.

After another few moments to let them both adjust to the sensations, Scorpius began to move his hips slowly, picking up his hand movements again, hand still slightly slick from having lubricant on it, moving up and down the shaft with ease, occasionally teasing the tip. Albus began to move his own body, hips raising to meet Scorpius' inward thrusts, the pain that he'd initially felt slowly being matched by pleasure, eager to feel more.

He moaned as he felt Scorpius brush up against something inside of him, body instinctively moving to try get more of whatever it had been.

Scorpius didn't need the boy to speak to understand. He shifted his legs, angling himself as he began to speed up, the slow and tender pace they'd had going beginning to become faster and more heated, sweat beginning to form on their brows, Albus torn between bucking up into Scorpius' hand or grinding back against the man's hips, feeling heat begin to bubble inside of him.

He cried out as Scorpius hit the spot again, legs tightening round the man's waist, green eyes shooting open. Scorpius took the moment to delve his tongue into Albus' mouth, stroking the muscle against Albus', the hand that was keeping him up moving to allow him to press more of his skin against Albus', every inch that was touching on fire, his movements getting more forceful as he tried to illicit more pleasure for the other boy. Whatever pain was still there was quickly forgotten, overshadowed by the pleasure, the smell of sweat and Scorpius filling Albus' senses and driving him insane.

"Scor," Albus murmured as they pulled back for air, his hands clawing at Scorpius' back, legs locked tight round the man's waist as he moved, the sound of the bed beginning to protest to their activities joining in with the sound of their laboured breathing as Scorpius began to let his control slowly slip away, allowing his body to build up speed, spurred on by the sounds of pleasure falling in waves from Albus' lips. The heat in his stomach began to threaten to break forth, his orgasm fast approaching. His hand began to pump faster, any teasing forgotten, the sole goal of bringing them both to pleasure as quickly as he could the only thing on his mind.

"Ah-I-I can't-!" Albus began to writhe against Scorpius' cock, his cheeks flushed as his eyes squeezed shut, muscles clenching around Scorpius, pulling out a groan of pleasure from the older man, his legs beginning to twitch as he felt his mind become less and less his own. "Please-Scor please!"

He didn't need to ask for what it was Albus wanted. The sound of their skin meeting sounded through the air, adding to the melody of all the other noises that were filling their ears, as Scorpius pounded into Albus, barely able to stop himself from coming. Albus finally cried out, arching off the bed, cum decorating their stomachs, meshing with the left over lube in Scorpius' hand. Albus saw his entire world go white, toes curling and writhing uncontrollably as his orgasm crashed down, cry dying on his lips just as he heard Scorpius moan out his name, giving one good hard thrust before spilling into him, movements becoming twitchy and erratic, slowing down back to their starting pace, reluctant to pull out from his lover.

"Albus," he murmured, burying his face in the boy's shoulder, panting heavily as he noted his body felt covered with sweat, breathing in the smell of sex and Albus, thrusting deeply in one final time before pulling out, using both hands to keep him from falling against the boy.

Albus lay in the blissful silence for a few moments, a smile adoring his features, running his hands up and down Scorpius' back. The blond man rolled onto his side, facing Albus, making the boy turn to face Scorpius. "I love you."

Scorpius smiled softly, pulling Albus closer towards him, beginning to feel the colder air that surrounded them. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Oh I'm so going to hell I wrote the sexscene while I was on a train with small children sitting in front of me and to my left. Though one child was crying. But damn am I proud of this chapter. It has more sex in it than plot. I hope you all enjoyed it! <em>

_Not long before we finish. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R._

* * *

><p><em>PREVEW<em>

"What was that?"

"Albus! I didn't realise you were awake."

"Are you listening to the radio?"

"Just the news, nothing interesting."


	18. Chapter 18

Albus Scorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Eighteen: _Hard Truths_

**A/N: **I'm really reluctant to keep writing this, because I can see the end approaching in my chapter plan, and I don't want it to end. I love it too much

* * *

><p>Scorpius shifted slightly as he felt himself begin to wake, not entirely sure he wanted to go back to the land of the living. He was warm, and hadn't slept so well in what felt like years. He tightened his hold on the person who was lying next to him, nuzzling his head further into the mess of dark hair, smiling as he smelt a familiar scent. It was no wonder he'd slept so well, really. After the tiring day they'd had, making the place look presentable, trying to figure out what to do for food, going for a walk round the cabin, to make sure that there was no one else around. And then of course, there was the sex.<p>

The smile on Scorpius' face grew wider. He couldn't forget about the sex.

The boy in his arms shifted about, and Scorpius finally opened his eyes to look down. Albus was still asleep, curled up against Scorpius' chest, spooning against him and facing the wall. The blond lent over, placing a delicate kiss to the sparsely freckled cheeks. The boy shifted again, rolling onto his back, green eyes beginning to flutter open.

Scorpius was sure that he could just be quite content to watch Albus sleep.

"Hmm?" Albus murmured, rubbing one eye. "Scor?"

"Yes?"

The green eyes opened fully, lined with sleep and moisture, a soft smile gracing Albus' face as he took in the image of the blond beauty hovering above him. "Hey."

Scorpius chuckled slightly, running his knuckles down Albus' cheek. "Hello. Did you sleep well?"

Albus nodded slowly, turning once again, this time to face Scorpius, wrapping his arms around the older man. "Sleep."

Scorpius allowed himself to be pushed backwards, laying down once again and wrapping his arms around his student. In that moment, he found it very difficult to believe that there was anything wrong with the world. In that perfect, picturesque moment, it was nearly impossible to conceive that anything could be wrong.

It was another hour before Albus woke again, Scorpius merely enjoying the light flittering in from outside and the feeling of the body pressed up against his own. This time the boy looked like he was actually waking up, lifting his head to take in his surroundings, before settling on Scorpius.

"So we're really here."

Scorpius nodded slowly.

"It seems strange," Albus murmured, settling back down. "Though I love the fact I'm here with you."

"If it had been under different circumstances, I would've been thrilled for it," Scorpius agreed. "Or more thrilled."

Albus hesitated, fingers drawing patterns on Scorpius' chest. "How-how long do you think we'll be here for?"

It was the question that managed to not come up yesterday. Scorpius knew exactly how long they would be there for. Until he knew Hogwarts was safe enough for Albus to return to. "I'm not sure. I suppose we need some kind of plan."

"Do you think we should start thinking about it?"

"I'd rather just enjoy my time with you at the moment, Albus," Scorpius admitted. It was true. But he also didn't want to start thinking about it until it was safe.

Albus looked up, searching the grey eyes, smiling and pressing a kiss to the man's lips. "I agree."

After that, their day was spent in a very similar fashion to the one before. Time moved slowly, but neither of them seemed to mind. Scorpius was amazed at how well he was managing to avoid the question of 'what happens next', spending some time of every day listening to the radio, trying to find out what was happening. It had been mostly uneventful, not having heard anything terrible.

The first sound of chaos that he heard came very suddenly however.

Five days after they'd left, the sound of the news reader's voice came through, a slightly disturbed undertone to it.

"_In recent news, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been under attack, dark magic infecting the walls and spreading fire. We are unable to get much information from inside the castle, due to the chaos, but will keep you as updated as we can- oh! It appears-"_

"What was that?"

Scorpius nearly jumped out his skin, flicking the radio off as quickly as he could, turning to see his boyfriend. "Albus! I didn't know you were awake."

"Are you listening to the radio?" Albus asked, confusion on his face.

"Just the news, nothing interesting."

"I thought someone was here with you."

Scorpius shook his head, standing and heading over to Albus. "No, it's just me."

"So what's happening on the news?"

"Nothing really."

Albus turned his attention to the box. "Shall we listen to it?"

"No!"

Green eyes snapped up, suspicion creeping into his features. "No?"

"No," Scorpius tried to calm his voice down. "I'd rather do something else."

"What's wrong with the news?"

"I would've thought it would be boring."

Albus narrowed his eyes, walking towards the radio. "I want to hear it."

"Don't, Albus-!"

"Why are you so object to me listening to the news?"

Scorpius pulled him away. "Because I don't want to listen to the news."

"You just were!"

"And now I'm bored of the news."

"I don't believe you."

"You not believing me seems like a regular occurrence," Scorpius shot. He needed to think fast. These excuses weren't nearly good enough.

"Then once I've heard that there's nothing to be suspicious about on the radio I'll apologise."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "I'm warning you, Albus."

"Why are you getting so tense about a radio?"

"Because you never trust me!"

Albus moved as quickly as he could, reaching forth and smacking the on button just as Scorpius wrapped his arms around the smaller male to stop him moving. But the radio had sparked to life. Albus stared on at the small box as the words rang out, Scorpius behind him doing much the same.

"_-The Aurors are doing their best to help the Professors evacuate the school, but are still unable to find the source of the fire. It appears to be some kind of Dark Magic that they are unable to destroy, but are doing their best to control. Children that are evacuated will be taken straight to Hogsmeade, and those who need medical attention will be escorted to St Mungo's.-!" _

Scorpius flipped the off switch, not letting go of Albus, still staring ahead at the little box, feeling the body in his arms stiffened and tense. He knew turning off the radio wasn't going to help. The damage had been done. Albus had heard.

There was no way to describe how hard the wave of regret and fear hit him as it did then.

"You lied to me."

It wasn't a question. There was no need to ask.

"Albus-!"

"No," the boy stepped out of Scorpius' arms, turning to face the man with large green eyes that were shining with moisture. He felt his heart stop. "I'm going back."

"You can't go back!"

"I have family there!" Albus shouted, raising his voice for the first time. "I'm not just leaving them!"

"It's not safe!"

"This is _your fault_," Albus jabbed a finger in Scorpius' direction. "I should've listened to Rose. I should've _never _trusted you."

The blond choked on his words, stretching his arm out, shaking his head. "Albus, please-!"

"I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Please, don't."

"I gave everything to you and," Albus wrapped his arms around himself, grimacing and sucking in a breath. "And this is how your repay me?"

"I'm so sorry."

But Albus had gone.

* * *

><p>The castle was a mess.<p>

Students and Professors were scrambling around everywhere, trying to run away, or trying to help the wounded, or trying to fight. Albus ducked behind a pillar as he saw a dark clad figure down the hall shooting spells at an Auror, green eyes wide as he looked around. It was a mess. Fire licked at the walls, despite them being made of stone, and there was ash and debris everywhere.

And Scorpius was responsible for it.

Albus sucked in a breath, sucking up all his courage and pushing the pain aside, pulling out his wand and dashing out of cover to point the wand down the hall, shooting a disarming curse at the figure. Caught by surprise, the Auror had a few moments to stun the figure as the wand came flying to Albus.

When he knew it was safe, the Gryffindor ran down to where the Auror was. "What's happened?"

"Al?"

The two turned to a redheaded girl who was curled up on the floor behind the Auror.

"Rose!"

The Auror stepped to the side as Albus got on his knees next to his cousin, grasping her face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I-I broke my leg," she explained. "I tripped when we were trying to escape, and something fell on it. I told my friend to keep going, because then-the man came," she glanced towards the hooded figure, who the Auror was unmasking. "Where-where's Prof-!"

"Don't care," Albus cut off icily, before softening his tone. "We need to get you to safety."

"There's part of the school where students are being evacuated to. You need to get her there as quickly as possible. Tell them that we got Theodore Nott," the Auror explained. "Head for the Headmistress' Office."

Albus nodded, supporting Rose as he pulled her to her feet. "Thank you. Can you walk on it?"

"I-I think so," she stuttered. "I'll manage."

"I can levitate you if it'll be easier?"

Rose flushed at the words that automatically tumbled from her mouth. "It's against the rules to-!"

"I doubt the rules really matter right now."

"I'll be fine, really. Let's just go."

Albus nodded, supporting Rose as they began to leave. "Where's Lucy?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't with her when it all happened. Al, I'm really sorry, I-I didn't realise that they'd…" she trailed off, regret etched on her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Albus replied, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He wasn't doing too well.

"What happened?"

"You were right," Albus explained. "Professor Malfoy was no good."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being right."

A slightly awkward silence descended on them as they continued to head towards the headmistress' office, Rose trying to keep up with Albus' pace, Albus' mind still reeling about what was happening. He felt like an idiot. Blindly trusting his Professor because of some stupid crush, abandoning his friends just to go have a nice little holiday by the beach. He was a fool.

"It's not your fault," Rose said softly as they got closer to the headmistress's office. "You didn't know."

"I did. I just refused to believe it."

"You chose to believe your boyfriend instead," she corrected. "There's nothing wrong with that."

He wanted to argue more, but he could see people up ahead, so simply squeezed Rose's arm and continued down the path. He felt his heart stop as a tall, lean man with silvery blond hair stepped into view, coming to an abrupt halt.

What was-?

The man turned round, grey eyes pulling forth a slight whimper of horror from Albus. But the rest of the face was older, the hairline receding, the face shape slightly different. Albus had seen this man before, when he'd broken into Malfoy Manor. This was Draco Malfoy. Not Scorpius. Though the similarity was startling.

"This one, this is Albus," Draco said, pointing directly at the dark haired boy. "Where is my son, boy?"

"I-!"

"Al!" all of a sudden his father was rushing past the elder Malfoy, concern written on his face, green eyes flickering to Rose. "Merlin, Rose, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Harry, my leg's just a bit broken."

"We'll get you seen to as soon as possible," Harry assured. "Al, you shouldn't have come here."

The boy paled. "You-you knew where I was?"

"I explained to them where you were," another voice said, a much older one. Rose and Albus turned to their Headmistress, almost afraid to hear what she had to say. "That you had followed Professor Malfoy, to try and get his help. That you have become," she paused, giving Albus a meaningful look. "Friends."

"Yeah, friends," Albus muttered.

His father was far too worried and oblivious to notice anything out of the ordinary. "You should've stayed with Professor Malfoy. It's not safe here."

"I couldn't just leave everyone."

"Is that Albus?" came a slightly hysterical voice that was oddly familiar. From the stairs up to the headmistress' office came a brunette girl, her eyes wide as she ran as quickly as she could towards the boy, stumbling once. A boy followed her out the office, at a much slower pace. "Al! Al, I was so worried about you!"

Harry swiftly moved Rose out of harm's way as Lucy threw herself at her cousin, arms wrapped tightly round his neck, making him stumble backwards, wrapping his arms round her. "I'm sorry, Lu. Are you okay?"

She pulled back, tears staining her cheeks, eyes wet. "Yeah, I'm okay. Liam got us to safety. He was very brave."

The admiration in her voice pulled a smile to Albus' face, looking over her shoulder to the boy who had his hands shoved into his pockets, shrugging it off. "She helped."

"I'm sure she did," Albus said, turning back to Lucy. "So long as you're okay."

She turned her attention to Rose. "Are-is Rosie okay?"

"I'll be fine," the Ravenclaw insisted once again, as Harry was inspecting her leg. "Something just fell on my leg, that's all."

"We need to get you to the hospital," Harry said, making Lucy look incredibly upset. "You will be fine, but it still needs fixing. We need to round up the rest of the students who are about, bring them all here, get them to safety."

Lucy stepped forward, offering Rose support. "I'll get Rose into the office."

"Thank you, Lucy," Harry turned to the others. "Professor-!"

The woman had transformed into a cat in seconds flat, despite her age, tail flicking and bouncing into action quicker than someone who would be dead in cat years probably should've been able to.

"Right," he turned to Draco. "I know you want to find your son, but we need to evacuate as many students as we can."

"I'm not a duelist, Potter."

The man bit back a comment. "If you don't plan on helping, you can always leave."

The two men stared at each other for a few moments, eyes locked.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to scout the halls for children, help the Aurors out."

Draco scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Wanting me to turn my wand on people who might be my friends?"

"If you don't want to be arrested for assisting, yes, I am."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Harry turned to Liam and Albus, about to speak before his son cut in.

"I want to help in the castle."

"Al-!"

"No, if I'm going to be an Auror, I can't turn away from this."

Draco snorted. "Just like you, isn't he?"

"Okay Al, go with Malfoy, help the students who are there. Your brother is about somewhere, he was trying to help find the source of the problem."

"Got it," Albus turned to Draco nervously. "Mr Malfoy."

"Before we start," he said, voice cool, looking down at Albus curiously. "Where is my son?"

Albus glanced around nervously. "At-at a beach."

Recognition flickered through the grey eyes, and the man started storming off down the halls. "Come on then, child. No time like the present."

"Yes sir!"

Harry patted Albus on the shoulder as the boy began moving. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Albus had to jog slightly to keep up with Draco, surprised by the man's walk. Then again, he was his father's age, and Harry was quite fast in dire situations.

"Keep up, Albus. Else I might have to tell your father about your whereabouts one wonderful night during your Christmas break."

Well bugger.

"Er, yes, sir. Sorry sir."

"Please stop calling me sir."

"Okay."

They lapsed back into silence, marching through the corridors, searching for students who needed help. Those who they saw, Albus instructed them on where to go, while Draco supplied a few helpful charms, telling Albus that he hoped the boy knew what they were if he was going to be an Auror.

The whole experience would've been a lot more painful if Albus hadn't had the distraction of other people. This was his boyfriend's father, and he wasn't sure he was willing to spend more time with the man than necessary.

He bit on his lip as he thought about it. He wasn't exactly sure he could call Scorpius his boyfriend anymore.

"Al?"

The boy looked up as he heard his name called again, Draco scoffing and muttering something about everyone having to interrupt them to talk to the 'Potter clone'.

"James!" Albus called back as he saw his brother, leaping up and hugging the older boy. "Dad said you were here."

"He said you were with Malfoy," James countered, pulling back and glancing at Draco. "Where is he?"

"He's not here."

James raised a brow at the edge to the comment, but said nothing, turning to Draco. "Thank you for working with my little brother, Mr Malfoy."

"My pleasure."

They could tell it wasn't. "Are you okay, Al? I've been talking to Rose."

Of course he had. "I'm fine, really. Scorpius just decided not to come back."

"My son is a fool," Draco stated. "And probably stuck wallowing in guilt at the holiday home, rather than trying to take responsibility for his actions."

"If I could-!"

"James," Albus put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't."

"But Al-!"

"It's not worth it," Albus turned to Draco. "We should get back to evacuating the students."

"And finding my wife."

Albus frowned. "Your wife?"

The man bristled, as if he didn't want to talk about it. "Astoria has gone missing."

"Why would she be here?"

"A threat that my father no doubt made true," Draco decided he'd had enough of that conversation. "Let's get moving. The sooner we finish here, the sooner I can get back to more important things."

The blond started striding down the hall again, James leaning close to his brother as he spoke. "He's kind of a dick, isn't he?"

Albus nodded and hummed in agreement. "Seriously though, you don't need to worry about Scorpius."

"Are you sure? If he hurt you, I'll hex him into next week."

"Really, I'm sure."

"Remember what I said about telling your father you broke into my house?" Draco called over his shoulder.

The two boys sprang apart in moments, Albus racing off after the man.

James turned around, a frown on his face, new mission in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>I TOTALLY DIDN'T GET DISTRACTED FROM UPDATING BY WRITING ZACHXGINNY ONESHOTS but you can't blame me because they're magic and like a little drop of sunshine on a cloudy day and omg I love them so much D: <em>

_Anyway. This chapter was kind of difficult, because it's kind of like…transition chapter. And I hate those. _

_The end is near. _

_I can feel it. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R._

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"What on earth-?"

"We need to talk."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Nineteen: _Facing the Flames _

**A/N: **Omg I hate trains so much. Making me sit somewhere else and destroying my privacy. I was happy sat between two suitcases on the floor D:

* * *

><p>Since Albus had left, time seemed to go much slower. There was no one to interact with. His hours were wasted away by listening to the radio. Hoping for some kind of news. Scouring the few books and journals that were in the small cabin for some kind of clue on how to proceed. But there was nothing. He couldn't find a single thing. Admittedly there wasn't much to go on in the first place, he barely remembered the name of the plant, assuming his Grandfather gave him the real name in the first place. It wouldn't surprise him if he didn't.<p>

Scorpius sat back, rubbing his eyes before staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure he was willing to leave Albus. But he couldn't go back without a plan. It had only been a day since he'd left and Scorpius already felt like shit.

He thought about what was happening to his family. To his father. If Blaise had told him yet. What would his father even do? What would his grandfather do?

His thoughts were interrupted though by the loud sound of a crack from outside, frowning as he turned to glance out the window. He couldn't see anyone. But that sound was a very familiar one. He took his wand in his hand, poising it, ready for trouble as he crept towards the back door, glancing out the windows to try and find some sign of where the person was. He needed to be prepared for the worst, who knew who was standing outside his house, waiting for him to leve. Who knew which crime it was they were coming to punish him for.

He opened the door slowly, leaving wand first, the tip of the wood finding its target immediately. Scorpius frowned, trying to recognise the other person from the back of his head. Messy brown hair, kind of lanky, but kind of strong-looking? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man turned round, blue eyes instantly recognisable. He'd seen this person before. While he was at school, and then again at Albus' house. He definitely had his mother's eyes and jaw.

"I'm James Potter. And your dad sent me."

Scorpius frowned, not believing the boy in the slightest, shaking his head slowly. "I don't believe you."

"How do you think I got the co-ordinates to apparate here then?" the man's voice was dripping with sarcasm, gesturing round. "Do you think I guessed? I don't fancy splinching myself, thanks."

"Why would my father have sent you to come get me? Out of all the people he could ask?"

"Because I was there and convenient? I don't know," James stepped forward, eyes narrowing. "Put away your wand."

"I don't think so."

"Please, don't make me hex you. Because I will."

"I'm fairly confident about my reflexes thanks."

"You really want to fuck with me?" James snarled. "Here I thought you were fucking my little brother."

Scorpius faltered.

"Oh yeah, I know, you little shit. Now why don't you try help me understand why you're _here _and he's there?"

"It was his choice to leave. The same way it was his choice to get involved with me."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"Because I don't fancy getting myself killed, thanks," Scorpius replied mockingly, though his wand was still half-raised. "What did my father want?"

"He wants to know the same thing I do. Why are you here?"

"Because this was the safest place to bring Albus."

"Okay, I don't understand why my brother would agree to leave in the first place."

"It was-!" Scorpius grimaced. "A rushed decision."

"'A rushed decision'?"

"How did you find out we were involved?"

"Rosie."

"Did she not tell you how the Headmistress found out?"

James' brows shot upwards. "What?"

"She was the one who found the information to give to the Headmistress, who then came to my rooms in the early hours of the morning. Your little brother had convinced me to let him stay in my rooms that night. So that he could let Rosie in to find the information she needed."

"You should've given it over without them needing to do that."

"No, I should've never started this whole fiasco in the first place," Scorpius snapped, pocketing his wand again and storming back inside the house, leaving the door open, hearing James chase after him. "I should've never become a Professor."

"Why did you do it?"

Scorpius made his way into the kitchen area, getting a glass from the cupboard. "Because my grandfather is very persuasive."

"Your grandfather?"

"It was his idea," Scorpius explained, pouring himself a drink of water, not facing James. "To bring justice to my grandmother."

"How old are you?"

Grey eyes finally locked with blue and narrowed. "Old enough that you should watch your mouth."

"Oh please, don't get started on that Professor shit with me," James rolled his eyes. "Al loves you, for some reason I can't fathom, and your dad seems to think you'll come back to the school, and we need all the help we can get."

Scorpius hesitated. "I don't have a plan. I don't know how to stop it, I don't know what it has become. I was not allowed to know the whole plan."

"Didn't you think there was something up?"

"I was under the impression that I did know the whole plan. Until I began questioning it, and trying to reverse the damage. Then I realised there were things missing that I wasn't aware of."

"What was missing?"

"The plant," Scorpius frowned, putting his drink down, preparing to explain. "It is a Dark Magic plant, it grows like an everyday plant, but eventually when it reaches its peek it sets fire to everything it touches. However, it requires live food."

James felt his heart thump. "Live food?"

"Yes. Like a living sacrifice. It feeds of a sacrifice."

"But-what is it being fed?"

"I refused to give it something. I don't know what it's been fed."

"We have to go," James insisted, beginning to panic. Something was alive in there. Being fed to a plant. "You know where it is!"

"Didn't you hear me when I said I had no plan? What use is it to go without knowing what to do, or how to stop it? I'm better off trying to find out a way than racing into the fire and getting myself killed!" Scorpius defended, feeling his blood beginning to boil.

"You don't have time to find out a way!" James shouted back. "I'm going back, you're either with me or you're not!"

They both knew exactly what not being with him meant.

"Okay," Scorpius stepped forward, clearly not sold on the whole thing. "Okay, let's go."

James flashed a wide grin, holding out his hand. "Glad to hear it."

Scorpius took it.

* * *

><p>It was a disaster. It was complete and utter chaos. And it was exactly as his grandfather would've wanted it. For all Scorpius knew, his grandfather was there. Dictating who the sacrifice was. In the back of his mind there was an image of who it might be. Of who he thought it would be. Of who he expected it to be. But he refused to acknowledge it was there, refused to allow the name to enter his mind.<p>

_Dispose of our little problem. _

He shook his head, turning to James who had just finished recovering from the apparition, and had turned to speak to the blond. "The others are all sort of gathered at the Headmistress' office-!"

"This way," Scorpius hissed, racing through the destroyed corridors without allowing James to finish his sentence, though the brunette was soon close on his heel. "There's no time to ask for help. We have to find another way to get them to the correct spot. The fire is reaching its peak."

James jumped over obstacles, biting his tongue when Scorpius said there was no time to get help. "What happens when it reaches its peak?"

There was a pause that had James' blood run cold. "I don't know. I hope you're not squeamish however."

James was too scared to hear the answers to any more of his questions. He just followed Scorpius, wondering whether or not trusting the Malfoy was a good idea. It could've been a trap for all he knew. It could've been countless things. Without help, everything could go wrong. He wasn't an Auror, like his dad, nor was he wanting to become one, like his brother. He worked in his uncle's shop inventing things and making potions. And Scorpius was a Transfigurations Professor, who didn't even seem to know exactly what they were facing. It was too late to turn back now though. He had to just keep going. And pray to every muggle God he could remember the name of that his lucky streak would come in handy.

"It's here," Scorpius turned to James, who was staring at the wall of fire blocking their entrance. He raised his wand, pointing it at James, making the Potter child reach for his own wand. "_Aguimenti_!"

James spluttered as he had a stream of water hit him, soaking him from head to toe. "What the fuck?"

"Cast a Patronus to find your father and lead him back here," Scorpius instructed, before casting the same spell on himself, composure failing for a moment as he blinked back the water now on his face. "Quickly, else I'll have to soak you again."

The brunette grumbled, casting the Patronus before turning back to Scorpius, who was staring beyond the wall, eyes clouded over. James took his hand before leaping forward, shutting his eyes as he pulled them both through the fire, the water on their body mostly protecting them from it. Scorpius patted down his singed sleeve, eyes fixated on the archway that was now in front of them.

"I found it while patrolling one night," he explained quietly, as if more to himself than his companion. "A secret alcove, it works a lot like the division between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. You tap the bricks in a set order and pace, and it opens up," Scorpius turned to James again. "It's a bit of a drop."

"Let's do this," James said, rolling up his sleeves and giving Scorpius his most convincing grin. "Let's see what you're made of, Malfoy."

Scorpius couldn't help but smirk. "Back at you, Potter."

James stood to the side as Scorpius dragged his wand along the brick wall, making a pattern, before pulling back and watching the stones beginning to shift, opening to an ominous black passage way. It was like something out of a horror movie and terribly cheesy as far as James was concerned. Scorpius glanced at him for a moment, waiting for a signal to say that it was okay to move forward, before he stepped into the passage, taking hold of what looked like a ladder in the darkness. It was then that James realised it was so dark because it was so small. Scorpius grasped the edges of the ladder before allowing himself to slide down it, disappearing down a hole. James moved forward, looking down the hole, feeling a sense of dread. He sucked it up though, taking hold of the ladder as Scorpius had, before following him down.

His feet landed on the floor with a thud, the passage way he found himself in lit up by a lumos charm.

"For someone who doesn't know what he's doing, you're doing a good job of it."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I don't know how to stop the plant; I know how to get there."

"Of course," James gestured down the corridor. "Lead the way."

The Malfoy started to head down the passage way, James close on his heels. It was eerily quiet, and he wasn't entirely sure how long this elongated silence with his brother's boyfriend slash Professor was going to last. It was beginning to make him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"So," James drawled, his wand out at the ready. "You and Al."

Scorpius spared a glance over his shoulder, confusion on his face. "Is now really an appropriate time for this discussion?"

"I don't see why not. We're both here, no one else around to overhear, nothing else to do while we walk round the dark corridor to our doom. Got to waste time somehow."

"It will alert others to our presence."

James smirked. "I think you're just trying to avoid the conversation."

"I don't even see what there is to talk about," Scorpius said with unmistakeable bitterness and embarrassment. "Your brother and I were involved. Now we're not. End of story."

Well that bit he hadn't exactly been expecting. Sure, Albus had seemed upset about the whole thing, and kind of testy, but to that extent? "You're not?"

"You're very nosy, you know that?"

"I do. I get told regularly. But, you know, we're talking about my baby brother here. I think I have a right to be nosy."

Scorpius resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. More at himself than James. "He was rather clear on the fact he didn't want anything to do with me when he left."

"Maybe he was just angry. You're here now, that should make up for it."

"It was more than just me not coming back with him."

James waited. Scorpius sighed.

"He didn't appreciate the lying thing either. I never-he found out, a while ago, that something was going on. I told him that I had it handled."

The brunette whistled. "No wonder he's so pissed off. This is so not handled."

"Thanks for that observation."

"You're welcome," James tried to figure something else to say. The way Scorpius' shoulders were slumped made him feel kind of sort for the boy. It was obviously getting to him. "Al's smitten with you. If we do this, he'll come round."

"You seem fairly confident about that."

"We broke into your house at Christmas. I'm pretty sure I have a reason to be fairly confident."

Scorpius came to a halt. James noticed that there wasn't any fire here. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Just one," he pulled Scorpius round to face him. "Though it's really more of an order."

The blond chuckled, a softness on his face that had James' breathing caught. He never quite expected to see a Malfoy so…open. "It might be a little late for that order, but I love him. If it's in my power, I won't allow him to be hurt. Even if it's not."

It was more the look on Scorpius' face that convinced him than the words. "Glad to hear it."

James sucked in a breath as his companion pushed the door open, preparing himself for whatever was beyond the door. He followed Scorpius in, moving to stand beside him, holding his wand high as he caught sight of what was in there. He felt himself begin to feel sick to his stomach as he took in the appearance of it though. It towered over them, it's head brushing against the ceiling of the room, though it was less the height of the apparent plant and more the rolls of flesh and plant and the puss that was seeping out from between them.

"What-what is that?" he spluttered, wondering if he looked as green as he felt.

"It's the sacrifice," Scorpius managed to choke out, his voice wavering, but attempting to stay strong. "Do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan," James said. "Shoot spells at it and attempt to find one that works."

"That's not a plan."

"No, it's not a good plan," he corrected. "It's still a plan."

Scorpius was the first to shoot a water spell, both men grimacing when the creature let out an ear splitting scream, rolling backwards in pain. Within seconds they were shooting off as many spells as they could remember, repeating some, occasionally going as far as simple charm spells, desperate to find something. Anything.

He heard voices coming from the corridor, and James glanced to the door to see a light flickering in the distance. A smile broke out on his face, jumping on the spot as he turned to Scorpius to tell the man that people were coming.

But the blond was frozen to the spot, tears welling in his eyes, wand dropping as he choked on his own air.

"Scorpius?"

James turned to the monster they were battling, seeing that it was facing him, bending down, fat arms outstretched, a twisted scowl on its face. Though he didn't think 'scowl' quite covered it.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?"

"Mother," Scorpius choked out, his voice hoarse. "That-!"

James turned back to the beast, feeling his blood run cold. He couldn't see the resemblance, only the dark locks that were greasy and unkept.

And then it let out one loud, long cry, reeling backwards, a vine shooting out of its stomach, covered in a creamy liquid, straight through Scorpius' abdomen.

"No!" James cried out, shooting a severing charm at the vine. The plant let out another cry as it did, the vine oozing into a liquid, splattering on the floor. James rushed to Scorpius' side just as his father came bursting into the room.

"Scor!"

* * *

><p><em>OmgnoIdon'twantittoenddon'tmakeitendpleasestopit D: <em>

_Anyway. This chapter is a tad shorter than usual, but it felt weird to mix it with the other chapters, 'cause it's kind of James and Scor's chapter, and having other people in it would make it less their chapter. And I want to draw this out more. And the preview is not in this chapter because I forgot about the preview. Also, for anyone who wanted to know what I was thinking _

_R+R_

_LOVE YOU ALL! _

_Sorryfortheslowupdating. _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R._

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW <em>

"What happened?"

"The-the thing, it went right through him."

"Merlin, Scor, please be okay!"

"Albus, you have to get him out of here."


	20. Chapter 20

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Twenty: _Don't let go_

**A/N: **This is a formal apology to all of those who complained about how mean I was to Scorpius. At least, it would be, if I felt guilty. Instead I just feel incredibly pleased with myself. Ohh, I'm such a nice person.

* * *

><p>Working with Draco Malfoy was certainly an interesting experience, if that was the right word to use. He wasn't a patient man, nor was he particularly sensitive to crying children. Albus was beginning to wonder where Scorpius got his patience from, with this man as his role model. But thinking of Scorpius just made his heart ache, so Albus was trying to avoid it. It was definitely hard considering he was working with the man's father. He was going to hit something if he didn't stop barking orders left right and centre. It was incredibly frustrating.<p>

Albus sighed as he heard the man snap something, ignoring the blond in favour of helping the Hufflepuff girl to her feet. "You okay to walk?" he asked, checking her leg. The girl nodded her head silently, tears still glossing her eyes and cheeks. "Can you get back to the Headmistresses office?"

"Do you really have to ask that question to every person you help?"

He felt a vein pop in his head, forcing a smile. She nodded however, and Albus wasn't exactly in a position where he could walk her back, so he didn't question it. He simply let her go, watching as she hobbled along with help from the walls. He turned to look at his companion, who was giving him a calculating look.

"Shall we continue?" Albus asked, resisting the urge to snap at him.

"Yes," Draco turned swiftly and continued down the hall. "I believe we still have your classmates to help."

It was like everything he said had to be said with a layer of sarcasm.

The two continued on for a while in mostly silence, stopping only for the injured to help them up. Albus was beginning to wonder if he'd ever been in such an awkward silence, but then when Draco finally did begin speaking in a conversationally way, he decided that the silence was definitely less awkward than forced conversation.

"So, you're a sixth year. That makes you, what? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen, sir," Albus grimaced at the look he was given. "Mr Malfoy."

"Of course," there was that sarcasm again. "Seventeen. And you hope to be an Auror?"

"I do. Very much so."

"My son was even giving you extra lessons in Transfigurations. What about you're other subjects? I assume you're managing to pass those without extra help."

He felt like he was being cross examined by some interrogator. "I am. Transfiguration is the only subject I need help with. The other ones are fine."

Draco nodded to show he approved of that at least. "I suppose we all have something we're bad at."

"What was Scorpius bad at?"

The question tumbled from his lips before he had a chance to stop it. He tried not to look too embarrassed as Draco turned and raised his brow. "I-I was just-!"

"Defence against the Dark Arts, unfortunately. It's probably a good thing he didn't come here today."

Albus had to say, he was surprised that he was answered at all. He couldn't stop the fond smile that was beginning to crack on his face. "Probably."

"Now that we've got that little introductory conversation out of the way," Draco gave him a look that made Albus think he was going to be asked about the weather. "When the Headmistress caught you did he have his cock up your arse or the other way round?"

The sound of complete horror that escaped Albus' lips was indescribable as his head began thumping with all the blood that had rushed there. "_What_?"

A slightly evil chuckle bubbled in Draco's stomach, eyes turning back to the direction they were walking with a smug glint in them. "Hopefully that'll teach you to call me _sir_."

Albus thought he might faint.

"If you're quite done being a blushing virgin, I believed I asked you a question."

"You-you expect me to answer that?"

"So you were having sex?"

The younger male spluttered. "What? That's not what I-we weren't-that's not-!"

"Calm down, child. As amusing as watching you flail like a drowning cat, I was more looking for the answer of 'yes, I am seeing your son' or 'no, I don't believe I know what you're talking about'. Though I already know the answer, so it's pointless to lie," he scoffed. "Especially after that embarrassment on your part."

"I-it's complicated."

Draco gave him a look. "Wrong answer."

Albus bit his lip, trying to figure out how to say 'no, because I broke up with your son'.

"Aha," apparently he didn't need to. "You had a falling out?"

He nodded.

"Well, that changes things," Draco sniffed. "I'll just have to kill you. There's nobody about, after all. Except vengeful Death Eaters who actually do want your blood."

"Tha-that's a joke, right?"

"Yes, it's a joke."

"Right," Albus' head actually was spinning now, white as a sheet. For a moment he'd actually believed the older man. He'd certainly looked serious enough.

"It changes nothing."

"That wasn't the joke bit, was it?"

"I'm not going to kill you," Draco snapped. "You're under my watch; your father would have your head. Or that little Weasley girl he married."

"You mean my mum?"

"Yes. I do. Now, how serious was this falling out?"

Albus shrugged. "Pretty serious. He didn't tell me what was going on. I-I thought when the Headmistress came in she was busting us for the whole student teacher relationship thing," there were no words to describe how weird this whole situation was. "Not this-whatever he's done."

"My son is a prat."

"Excuse me?"

"My son is a prat," Draco gave him another look. "Don't tell me you disagree."

The dark haired boy shrugged again.

"Exactly. He's always been far too proud to admit to certain things, or ask for help. He's also always been far too soft to get other people involved."

"What he was planning on doing though, what he has done. This is getting people involved."

"I imagine that the intention was to have some control over whatever it is he has done. That way no harm is done to the people involved, and his grandfather is happy," Draco's eyes darkened. "Who I also need to find."

"You have a lot of people you need to find."

"Thank you for pointing that out. I hadn't noticed."

Albus wasn't sure if he was supposed to say 'you're welcome' or not. He glared at the back of the blond head instead.

The man let out a wistful sigh. "At least I never wanted grandchildren."

It was followed by the evil chuckle as Albus felt his face beginning to heat up again, cursing below his breath and glaring at the ground. At least one of them was finding this situation amusing.

All amusement was cut short when a stag appeared in front of them, updates from his father no doubt. The two stopped, listening carefully as Harry Potter's voice poured forth.

"_James has found the place where the fire originated. He and Scorpius are there trying to stop it. We're following them. I thought you might want your son, Malfoy," _the voice sounded about as fed up as Albus was as it addressed Draco. _"Albus, if you're confident enough, continue what you're doing. Otherwise, head back to the Headmistress' office. They could always use an extra hand."_

As the stag listed off where they were and vanished, Draco turned to Albus, a strange look on his face. "If it's so complicated, I assume you're going to be doing what your father asked."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you come with me if you had a falling out with Scorpius, right?" Draco began to stride in the direction where he was told his son was. "No point in me checking what you decide to do."

Albus was about to ask for the man to clarify, until he realised why he was being so strange. He was turning a blind eye if Albus was to follow him. Glancing about, Albus took after Draco, making sure to remain a good few meters behind him, entirely unsure about what the older man would say if he got too close. He wasn't quite sure what to expect with the elder Malfoy. He wasn't as plain and predictable as Albus thought he would've been.

He had no idea where they were going as they headed down the hallways, following blindly, surprised that they didn't run in to anyone. He assumed, seeing as the fire was getting thicker, most people had evacuated this area of the school. He felt his heart skip in his chest as they headed towards an open door, speeding up as they did so, the images and scenery around him beginning to blur. He could barely recognise where they were, he wasn't even sure if he had been here before. But that didn't matter.

What mattered was that Draco was heading into the room that was open, soaking himself head to toe before walking through a wall of fire and disappearing into the darkness. Albus paused, staring for a few moments, before casting the same spell on himself, making sure he was thoroughly wet before darting through the fire much faster than Draco had done, far too scared about burning himself. He stumbled into the darkness without thought, yelping as the ground disappeared and his hands flailed about as he began falling, grasping on to a metal object.

A ladder.

Albus grasped onto the rungs, grimacing as he smacked against the ladder, before getting his balance with his feet, feeling slightly breathless. He glanced down, seeing the ground below. He climbed down, slightly shaken from the fall, pleased when his feet found the ground again.

"Did you actually just fall?"

He flustered as he turned to see Draco standing there, wand out with lumos charm on. He nodded slowly.

Draco scoffed and started off down the corridor again, Albus stumbling slightly as he followed. He wasn't sure how long they were walking down the dark corridor before they saw other people. Albus sped up slightly, trying to look round Draco. From the way the older man sagged ever so slightly he could guess that it wasn't Scorpius standing there.

"Malfoy," Albus recognised the voice as his father's. "You got the message."

"I'm not here to chit chat, Potter, where's my son?"

Albus glanced round the blond man, seeing his father gritting his teeth. "Most likely further down this passage, there's-!"

A loud shriek filled the corridor, making Albus jump out of his skin.

"Something down there- have you brought _my _son?"

Draco turned round and looked over Albus once, disinterest painted on his face. "Oh look, it's your son. He must've followed me. Seeing as, you know, you sent him with me and then sent a message telling me where to go."

"Malfoy-!"

Albus wasn't paying attention to them anymore, as another shriek ripped through the air. He lunged forward, aiming to get past the group of adults, though bony fingers wrapped round his arms and pulled him to a halt.

"Calm down, you fool. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Scorpius-!"

"Has made his decision. No point in rushing in blindly."

Albus looked up to where his father was, giving him and Draco suspicious looks, though more to the older man than himself. The Head Auror turned to the two men he'd brought with him, quickly giving them a couple of orders before sending them ahead and turning back to Draco and Albus.

"We don't know what's down there exactly. We know what your son planted, but his notes eluded that it required something extra that he wasn't providing. Like, a sacrifice or something."

It was Draco who was off like a bullet this time, for once not striding with all the power and grace of an aristocrat, but running as fast as he could down the hallway.

Father and son exchanged a look before they both followed, attempting to keep up with the blond man.

As soon as Albus entered the room, the first thing he wanted to do was leave. There was an overwhelming smell coming from it, as well as a heat that was making him sweat from every pore on his body. But nothing could describe the thing he was looking at. That might've been because he didn't take it in. Something else had his attention. Something far worse.

"Scorpius!" he shouted, rushing over to where his brother was sat with Scorpius' head in his lap, blood rapidly pooling around Scorpius' stomach, his robes becoming darker and darker. "Fuck, Professor Malfoy!"

"He's passed out, Al," James croaked, holding a shield charm up around them.

Albus turned his green eyes to his brother, who looked kind of blurry. "What happened?"

"The-the thing, it went right through him," James looked like he was physically in pain from the memory, eyes not leaving the thing in the centre of the room.

The younger brother didn't even want to think about what was in the centre of the room. "Merlin, Scor, please be okay!"

"Albus, you have to get him out of here."

The two Potter boys looked up to see their father crouching by them, neither really daring to let go of the blond.

"You need to take him to the headmistress' office as quickly as possible."

He didn't want to argue. He just nodded dumbly, pulling out his wand, and trying to remember the levitation spell that would help him take Scorpius out of there. Away from there. He turned, trying to find Draco, wondering why the man wasn't helping him carry his son. Till he saw the man was helping protect the Auror's from the monster, an indescribable look on his face. Like someone had ripped his heart from his chest.

When he took in the appearance of the monster properly, for the first time, he saw that it resembled a real person. Twisted and deformed, but still human. Part of him wanted to ask what it was. But glancing back at Scorpius, he decided there were far more important things to do with his time.

He rushed from the room, Scorpius in front of him, lying flat on his back. Albus found himself begin to whimper as he heard liquid hitting the floor, seeing that the body in front of him was leaving a trail of red drops on the floor. He got to the exit, trying desperately to think of a way out, sucking up all the power he had as he began to push Scorpius up first, gripping the edge of the ladder to steady himself as he walked up, back pressed against the wall of the passage to stop himself falling.

He didn't know how he managed to make it to the top with them both safe. But he wasn't about to question it. Albus hesitated as he saw the fire, lowering Scorpius and making sure he was safe on the ground before lifting the levitation charm. He sucked in a breath as he showered himself in water, before turning to Scorpius and doing the same to the unconscious man.

Albus cast the levitation charm again, moving through the fire as quickly as possible. The smoke in the hallways was beginning to get very low.

He was moving again, heading to the Headmistress' office as quickly as he could, half his attention focused on the ground so that he wouldn't fall over. He was amazed he didn't run into any Death Eater Revenge Seekers on the way. But again, he wasn't questioning it.

He just had to get there. He had to. And Scorpius had to be okay.

He nearly jumped out his skin when the blond man coughed, rolling in his suspended position.

Albus lowered him as quickly as he could without hurting him, propping him up against the wall, hands on the paler than usual face, running in the dampened hair. "Scor? Are you okay? Scorpius, please-!"

"Albus?"

The voice was so weak and barely there that it had Albus close to tears. "Yeah, it's me."

The man coughed again, a splatter of blood escaping his mouth and decorating Albus' shirt. "Where are we?"

"Still in the school. I'm taking you to the headmistress' office. Do you need anything?"

Scorpius shook his head, though the action made him grimace. "Where's-!" he paused to cough once again. "-James?"

"He's still down there. So is my dad, and two Aurors, and your dad."

"M-mother-!"

Albus frowned, not quite understanding, but he didn't care to when the man couldn't stop choking up his lungs. "Don't, Scor, tell me when we get to the Headmistress' office. You're not well enough."

"Water."

Albus held his wand up, pressing it to the tip of Scorpius' mouth. The Professor opened his lips, letting out a tiny sigh as Albus conjured water, grey eyes fluttering shut.

"We have to keep going now," Albus choked out, forcing himself to let go of Scorpius and stand up. "Can you-!"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to however, seeing as Scorpius simply nodded. Albus lifted his wand and cast a levitation charm once again, moving down the corridors, trying not to be worried about the fact that Scorpius had slowly become still and unconscious again. He tried to ignore it. He tried to focus.

Focusing was very hard when the man you loved was passed out and leaving a trail of blood for you to follow.

Never before had that long corridor towards the office been so painful.

"Al?" called a voice. He looked up to see two familiar girls standing on the stairway. He recognised the voice as Lucy's. "Al? Who's that?"

"It's Scorpius!" he called, grimacing and shaking his head. "Professor Malfoy!"

Rose said something to her cousin before they parted, Lucy rushing up the stairs and Rose rushing towards him, pulling out her wand to help carry him.

"What happened?"

Albus shook his head, finding himself unable to actually bring any words to describe what had happened. He didn't even know. "Ask James."

Rose nodded, knowing not to press further, helping carry Scorpius a little further before more people began flooding from the office. Professor Zabini was one of them.

Before he knew what was happening Scorpius was out of his grasp, Rose and Lucy in front of him, helping him stay steady as his knees began to give out beneath him, his eyes beginning to water. Why were they taking Scorpius?

What was happening?

"Al, stay calm," Rose's voice called, steady and calm as always. "It's going to be okay. They're going to make him better."

Lucy's smell engulfed him as she wrapped her arms round him, holding him so close he could hear her heartbeat. His knees hit cold floor. He barely noticed he'd been sinking.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

He shut his eyes and allowed Rose's voice and Lucy's smell to take over his brain. His best friends. They wouldn't lie to him. It was going to be okay.

Right?

* * *

><p><em>I promise, next chapter won't have a cliff hanger of any kind. Because it's the last chapter. Next chapter. Last chapter. OMG IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE I'M GOING TO CRY. <em>

_But yeah. I'm in Iceland. On holiday. Having muchos fun. _

_Seeing as the next chapter is the last chapter, I'm not going to include a preview, instead the first five people who review get a segment of the next chapter. _

_R+R_

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R._


	21. Chapter 21

AlbusScorpius

On Your Side

Chapter Twenty One: _Justice_

**A/N: **Final chapter. Other than a probable epilogue. A couple have people have suggested 'sequel', and I'm treating that as a little joke, just to let you know, 'cause the story isn't sequel compliant. The thought's nice though.

* * *

><p>Waking up to a bright white room with a thumping headache and being sore all over wasn't an experience that Scorpius ever particularly wanted to have. Light assaulted his eyes and made him want to cover them with his hand, but when he went to move his hand shooting pains went up his arm. He began to writhe, but then discovered that his whole body had these shooting pains. He grimaced, feeling one big throbbing ache in his stomach, but not wanting to risk more pain by moving about or attempting to look.<p>

After a good five minutes, he did dare opening his eyes again, much slower this time.

He was in a hospital room, it looked like. Sterile white with large curtains hanging on either side of his bed. Usually when he was ill they hired a private medi-wizard, so it wasn't often that he was greeted to this sight. He began trying to remember what had led him up to this point, of being in hospital. He remembered being at Hogwarts, with James. Taking the boy to the room where the plant had been. Then there was something, something about his mother?

His mother.

Scorpius blinked back tears, though he couldn't stop the choking noise that escaped through his lips. He tried to ignore the image of what had happened to his mother, tried to think about what had happened next, but he couldn't. The face was in his head and he couldn't stop it. That horrific deformed mirror of his mother.

"Scor?"

The soft voice snapped the image from his mind, forcing him to turn his head to attempt to see where it came from. It was Albus.

"Are you awake? Someone, get the Healer! He's waking up!"

"Calm down, I can't imagine he's in the mood for your loud noises."

His father?

"The Healers need to know-!"

He let out a croaking noise in an attempt to say something. What he was trying to say he didn't know, but he tried.

"Scor? Scorpius, are you okay?"

"Stay here- and be quiet. I'll go get a Healer."

A blurred head came into view, dark, unruly hair in his vision. Albus. It was Albus.

"You're awake," his voice was so shaky, like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. "Thank Merlin, Scor, you're awake."

"Excuse me, we need to administer more medicine, while he's still awake."

Albus was dragged back, too far for Scorpius to see, and instead two people entered his sight. The Healers. He grimaced as he was fed potions, barely able to sit up to take them. The throbbing in his stomach was too much.

"Apply the thicker one to his stomach," one of the people said. "It's not healed enough. He needs to rest more."

Another potion was poured down his throat. He began to feel a little woozy.

He shut his eyes for few moments before opening them again, forcing himself to stay awake. Albus was back in front of him, a hand in his hair.

"Just sleep, Scorpius," his father's voice again. A hand on his. "You need to rest. We'll be here when you wake up."

He felt himself nod automatically, eyes slipping shut again. He swore he felt a drop of something wet hit his cheek.

"_I love you, Scor."_

* * *

><p>The pain was still there when he woke up. He couldn't remember whether or not it was the same amount of pain, but it was enough to make him want to just die in a hole somewhere. Everything ached. Everything hurt. But he could see properly now, and his head felt slightly more raised than before. Opening his eyes, he saw his father in the corner of the room he was in, looking far older than he had the last time Scorpius saw him, hand covering his mouth and a serious look on his face as he discussed something with a Healer. He tried to shift slightly, but there was a weight on his bed. Turning, he saw a mess of dark hair, the owner of the mess slouched over in his chair, sleeping on the edge of Scorpius' bed.<p>

He couldn't help but smile with relief. Albus. Of course.

The younger male looked almost as bad as his father did, though he couldn't see his face. The rest of him looked un-kept, or more so than usual. Scorpius wondered how long the boy had been here, how long his father had been here. How long he'd been here. He felt a little disorientated, not knowing the time or the date or how long had passed.

"Scorpius?"

He looked back towards his father, feeling lethargic and slow in his movements. The wide grey eyes that met his almost looked like they belonged to someone else, rather than Draco Malfoy.

"Scorpius, you're awake again," the man noted, rushing over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain," Scorpius choked out, though he gave a small smile. At least he could get words out now.

"How does your stomach feel? Do you need more rest?"

The Healer placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face. "Mr Malfoy, there are a few things we need to ask your son, before he goes to sleep again, assuming he does."

Draco backed down slightly, allowing the Healer to move closer to Scorpius to ask him questions. How was he feeling, how was the pain, did he remember what happened, could he answer a few questions about himself to ensure that no damage to his brain had been done. The list was long enough to make him feel slightly exhausted. He had to pause to remember some things, which made him slightly worried about what the Healer would make of his hesitations.

Scorpius' attention fled the Healer when he felt something next to him move, turning down to look at where Albus was sleeping. Though he didn't seem to be sleeping anymore.

"Hmm," the boy rubbed his eyes, trying to gain his bearings. He looked up to see Scorpius, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Scor, you're awake!"

"Mr Malfoy, we still have a few more questions that we need to ask you."

But Albus wasn't paying attention to the Healer, he was too busy catapulting out of his chair and pressing his lips to Scorpius', his hands clutching the side of the blonde's head, as if letting go would make Scorpius disappear. The green eyed boy pulled back, his eyes looking bloodshot and watery, though there was still a wide smile on his face. "You're okay. You're awake."

As frivolous as it felt to worry about such a thing, Scorpius couldn't help but glance towards his father out the corner of his eye, feeling his face heat up slightly. The man didn't look alarmed, or upset. If anything he looked the same as he usually did when he knew something Scorpius didn't. A mixture between disinterested and smug.

"Your dad knows," Albus whispered, pulling Scorpius' attention back on himself.

"And he-!" Scorpius turned to look at his father. "You're okay with this?"

"Okay is a little bit of a stretch," Draco said dryly. "Let's go with regretfully compliant of it."

"Has-has the headmistress-?"

"No," Albus spoke this time. "She hasn't. Your dad, uh, guessed?"

Draco snorted.

"But the Headmistress hasn't told anyone."

"No, but I imagine she'll be arriving to have words with you about this whole matter," Draco snarled. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You'll be lucky to end up with anything once she's finished deciding how many charges against you she's going to press. I ought to ground you like some insolent child for the amount of damage you've caused, following after your grandfather like that!"

"It's quite a shame he isn't some insolent child, as you so kindly put it, Mr Malfoy. The law is much nicer to those who are below adult age."

The four in the room turned to the door to see a woman standing there, strong and proud despite her age, observing the people who were there. A look of anguish passed across Draco's face, and he didn't seem to want her there. Albus was surprised at how calm Scorpius was about the whole matter.

Scorpius had spent quite a while accepting the fact that no matter how this ended, he would be punished.

"Have you finished what it is you needed to do with Scorpius, Healer Matthews? I wish to speak to him and his family in private, if you don't mind," the Headmistress asked, a smile on her face as she addressed the man. The Healer nodded, wishing Scorpius good health, before leaving the room, informing them that a trainee Healer would be through to check up on him later in the day.

The silence that descended on the four left was painful.

"There are two things I have come to talk to you about today, Scorpius," McGonagall started, Draco still not looking at her. "One being the damage done to my school and its students, the other being your relationship with Mr Potter over here."

Albus looked up with surprise. "What?"

She raised a brow. "What? You thought that because of all that has happened that would be brushed off?"

"Well, no, but I figured it wouldn't be that important."

"I'm here to address all the rules and laws that Mr Malfoy has broken, regardless of importance, and becoming involved with a student is one of them."

Albus was ready to say something else, before Scorpius took his hand and pulled him back. Albus didn't look happy about it, but backed down anyway.

"As I assume you know, one of the students came to me with some information she found in your room, regarding what happened over the past few days, which proves not only that you were aware of what was going to happen and failed to inform us of the fact, but that you had an active had in bringing about what happened. You knowingly put many- no, all of the students and others in the school in danger, and did it by using the Dark Arts."

She paused for a moment, observing the three men. None of them spoke.

"Despite your involvement, I am also aware of the fact that since Christmas, when I believe you visited the Potter household, you tried to fight against the orders you were given to carry out, and from the same information that one of the students came to me with I am aware that you were not informed of what it was that would happen once the," she hesitated, unsure of how to describe it. "The ritual was complete. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you were not even informed that there was a specific ritual that went with the Dark Artefact that you planted in the school walls."

"That's true, Professor."

Albus opened his mouth to speak again, but Minerva held up a finger to silence him. "That being said, you still consciously were involved in something that you did know would bring harm to the students, and as such have broken your contract to protect them as their Professor of Transfiguration. Due to your involvement in stopping the magic from festering completely with Mr James Potter over the past few days, proving to me that you can put the student's wellbeing above your own, I am hereby suspending you from teaching at Hogwarts for approximately one year."

The two Malfoy's looked shocked, wide grey eyes looking at the Headmistress. Scorpius was barely able to get the words out. "You-you're not firing me?"

"Hardly," she sniffed. "Considering your teaching skills at such a young age I'm highly reluctant to let go of you that easily. After all, Mr Potter here was all but failing before you came along. Which brings me to the next point."

Scorpius grimaced slightly. Draco gave him a disapproving look.

"Due to the fact that for the time being you are affectively no longer a Professor at Hogwarts for another year, your relationship with Mr Potter breeches no guidelines which I can see, so during this year he will not be classified as your student," she raised a brow at Albus. "And as far as I'm aware, Mr Potter graduates in a year, does he not?"

"Yeah," Albus nodded. "This is my last year."

"Well then," she turned to Draco. "I hope Scorpius recovers soon, it's was a pleasure seeing you again, Mr Malfoy."

"Professor," he replied, composing the surprise on his face. "I assume at some point you will want to discuss damage to the school."

"There were more people than just your father who partook in this, Mr Malfoy. They will all answer."

The woman strode out, as elegant and strong as ever even in her old age, leaving the three behind.

"I suppose," Draco started, fixing the sleeves of his robes. "I should go and have a word with the Healer or some such nonsense. I assume I can leave you both alone for a few minutes while I make myself scarce?"

Scorpius frowned for a moment, before a look of surprise crossed his face, followed by guilt. "Father, you don't, really. You can stay-!"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I want to stay?" he sniffed. "The last thing I want to see is my son dealing with his relationship issues," he gave Albus a pointed look. "Whatever they may or not be at the current moment."

A cold wave rushed over both Scorpius and Albus as they realised exactly how things had been when they'd parted ways. Scorpius nodded quickly, hiding his embarrassment. "Of course, father. Thank you."

"I'll be back soon," Draco assured before patting Scorpius on the shoulder and giving Albus a quick nod, heading towards the door.

"Wait, father!" Scorpius tried to pull himself into a higher position. Draco turned to give him a questioning look. "What-how is-what happened to-!" the younger blond sucked in a breath, voice shaking. "The plant, the thing, moth-!"

"We'll talk about it later."

Without another word, Draco was gone. He hadn't gone fast enough for Scorpius to miss the look on his face.

Wide grey eyes stared at the door, mouth still paused on the word he'd not been allowed to finish. Albus had to remind himself that Scorpius was in more pain than he was to stop himself crying with sympathy.

"Scorpius," he started, trying to think of what to say. He couldn't.

"It's all my fault."

Those four words had Albus on his feet. "No!" he grasped Scorpius' hands, staring down into the stormy orbs. "It's not. It's not your fault. You didn't know that they were planning on sacrificing someone. You couldn't have known."

"I should've never done it in the first place."

He couldn't argue with that. "What you did, maybe you would've done differently if you'd known what you were dealing with. Maybe that's why you were never told."

"But I-!"

"No," Albus frowned, putting his foot down. "It wasn't your fault, what they did to your mother. You didn't do that."

"But I could've stopped it."

"You tried!" he was grasping at straws now, but he wasn't going to stop. "You did try to stop it, I know you did. And that was before you knew. You can't blame yourself for this. You did try."

Scorpius looked up at Albus, voice croaking slightly as it came out. "My mother's gone because of me."

"Scor-!"

"I saw my father's face. I know what it means."

"He doesn't blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself either," Albus insisted, thinking back to the words he'd said in anger at the Malfoy home. "No matter what you did, Scorpius, it's not your fault. You tried to fix it."

"I failed."

Albus shook his head. "If you hadn't come to help, they wouldn't have found the plant in time. Hogwarts would've been lost. And before you say it, even if you hadn't put it there in the first place, they would've found another way."

Scorpius cracked a smile, holding on to Albus' hand. "Thank you for saving me."

Albus felt himself begin to tear up, swallowing a lump in his throat and smiling, leaning forward and placing a kiss against Scorpius' lips. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Rose rested her head against the glass that looked into her Professor's room, watching as Albus began to cheer up. Whatever Professor McGonagall had to say had been better than what they thought it would be. Rose wasn't entirely sure what she thought of that. On one hand, he was Albus' boyfriend, but what he did to the school, well, she wasn't sure being Albus' anything could excuse him for that. Whether he tried to stop it or not.<p>

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here."

A smile crept across Rose's face at the voice, taking a few seconds before she turned round, still leaning against the wall. "Hey, Jamie."

The eldest Potter smiled back, stepping forward to peer through the glass. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing better. Woken up."

"I mean Albus."

She chuckled, giving him an amused look.

"Not that I don't care about how-!"

"I was talking about Albus," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, of course," James cleared his throat. "I didn't realise he'd been sleeping."

"I came by earlier. Managed to pawn Lucy off on Liam. She's beginning to get curious about where Al's hiding."

"Can't she know he's here?"

"She can, probably. She knows they're friends after all, but she's good at overdramatizing things and, well," Rose gestured to Scorpius and Albus, their hands locked, sitting very close together. "She'd definitely assume more if she saw this."

James nodded. "She wouldn't be wrong."

"She'd hate that I knew first."

He snorted. "That's Lucy for you. Bet you're pleased you did though."

Rose tried to hide the telltale smile on her face. She didn't do a good job of it.

The pair stood in silence for a while, observing what was happening inside the room. Rose sighed and moved to lean back against James, comforted when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How's your leg doing?"

"It's fine now, the Helaers patched it up nicely. How're you doing?"

"They seemed more concerned with my mental state than my physical one," he admitted. "Apparently it's going to take a while to get over seeing someone I know getting…whatever the fuck that was, stabbed in the stomach by a giant plant monster. And then having to hope they don't die in my arms while help arrives."

Rose bit back a smile, looking up at her cousin. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm not okay with this," James finally said, a conflicting look on his face. "I mean, I'm sure he's a nice bloke and all, taking away the whole trying to blow up the school bit but Al is his student, not to mention barely of age."

"I know," Rose agreed, though there was a tone of regretful submission. "But look at them."

"I am. It's weird and creepy."

"No, James, _really _look," she rested a hand against the glass. "Look at the way they look at each other and tell me he's not going to look after Al. Tell me they don't love each other."

"You were never such a romantic, Rose."

She turned, giving him a disapproving look. "I'm not."

Glancing down at her for a moment before looking back at the pair, James' shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I don't like it," Rose continued. "But I can't bring myself to say anything. It's Al's choice and despite everything that's happened, I'm not sure it's the wrong one."

"You think it's the right one?"

"I don't think that's my decision to make."

James had no answer for that.

"Well, well, seems you're having a little party outside my son's room."

The pair jumped, turning to see the elder Malfoy standing behind them. Rose was the first to speak. "We-we were just waiting for Al, sir."

Draco raised a brow, not convinced. "Really? And does he know you're waiting for him?"

The cousins shared a guilty look.

"I best rectify that," the older man decided, stiding past tem both and into the room, despite Rose's protests. As soon as the blond entered, Albus and Scorpius looked up, pulling away from each other wuickly, before spotting Rose and James. The girl gave an awkward wave. After a short conversation, Albus reluctantly stood and headed to the door, leaving father and son in the room alone.

"Hey, how are you both?" Albus asked, glancing at his cousin. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine," Rose said, brushing it off and biting down on her lip. "How's Professor Malfoy?"

"He's doing okay. Alive."

"Good."

James threw an arm over Rose's shoulder and then the other round Albus', glancing inside the hospital room. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else."

The two sixth years looked through the glass, seeing the Malfoy's beginning to look a little emotional, Scorpius' teary gaze glaring down at his bed sheets, Draco sat next to him looking tired and heavy. Albus dug his heels in slightly as he was guided away, Rose turning from the scene as if she'd just witnessed something she shouldn't have.

"It's true then? About Mrs Malfoy," Albus asked his brother, voice quiet.

All the older Potter could do was nod.

"Shit."

"I know," James grimaced at his next words. "At least she was already ill?"

Rose frowned. "She was?"

"Yeah, she had a screw loose."

"James!"

"What?!" he glanced down at Albus. "I mean, she was…unwell."

"It's okay," the dark haired boy gave a half-hearted smile. "So long as you don't say it in front of the Malfoy's."

James opened his mouth to say something else, which from the look on his face was going to make Rose want to smack him more, but was cut off by the sound of someone shrieking, the three of them looking down the hall to see a girl hurtling towards them.

Rose and James quickly stepped away from Albus.

"Al!" the girl threw herself at him, nearly knocking him down. "I was _so worried_! I had no idea where you were and Liam kept making me get checked for signs of any injuries, and then had the nerve to say that I already was half insane! Where have you been? Are you okay? You didn't get injured, did you?" she smothered him in more hugs. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Lucy," Albus choked out. "Please don't suffocate me."

"I'm sorry!" she pulled back, a grin on her face. "Seriously though, where have you been?"

"Visiting a friend," Albus shrugged. "How're you? Did you get out without getting hurt?"

"I'm fine! Splendid in fact!" she even did a little twirl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

He grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just a little worried about S-Professor Malfoy."

Lucy's mouth made an 'o' shape, a little lost for words.

"What did Professor McGonagall say?" Rose asked, unable to stop herself.

"He's suspended for the year," Albus couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

Rose frowned slightly, before her eyes widened. "That means…"

Lucy scowled, looking between the pair. "That means what?"

James felt himself beginning to laugh, patting Albus on the shoulder. "Lucky you."

"What? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not sure I'm strictly supposed to tell anyone."

The whine that Lucy let out had Albus laughing, Rose grimacing.

"Okay, okay, it's just," he shifted awkwardly. "This kind of technically makes him not our teacher anymore, and you know how we're friends-!"

She gasped, grasping on to his arms, eyes wide. "_No_."

"Tragedy just struck so many people and all Lucy cares about is gossip," Rose muttered with a frown. James chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Is he everything we ever imagined-don't answer that, I don't want the illusion to be broken!" Lucy squealed, bouncing on the spot. "This is so exciting why didn't you tell me-?! Wait, did Rose know first?!"

Rose didn't even hide her smugness.

"She did! Al!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't tell her, she just kind of found out."

"I'm so hurt!"

Albus opened his mouth to speak again, but saw someone walk round the corner, looking up to see his father heading down the hall. "We'll talk about it later," he muttered, attracting everyone else's attention to the man as well.

"Hey there kids," he greeted as he arrived, before turning to Albus. "You wouldn't happen to know where Scorpius is, would you?"

"Why?"

Harry smiled softly. "He's not in trouble, I just want to talk to him, that's all."

Albus glanced at his cousins and brother, seeing James nod in encouragement, Lucy and Rose with matching looks of doubt. He turned to his dad and nodded, motioning for him to follow as he began walking back in the direction they came, eventually finding the room.

He looked through the glass, seeing Scorpius and Draco still there. "They wanted some time alone, so I left."

Harry nodded, standing next to his son. "How are you coping?"

"Pretty well I guess?"

"You did a fantastic job, Al," Harry placed an arm round his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, dad," the younger male couldn't help but smile, heart swelling with pride.

"Looks like they're ready."

Albus looked up, seeing Draco standing and staring at them, a challenging look on his face, as Scorpius sat patiently with an accepting smile on his face. He watched as his father stepped round him, heading into the room, unsure whether or not he was supposed to follow. He watched Harry shake Draco's hand, a smile on his face as he addressed Scorpius. He moved to the door, sneaking into the room, still not sure if he was supposed to be there but not wanting to leave Scorpius.

"I wanted to thank you for your help in locating the root of the fire," Harry said. "I'm sorry you got so badly hurt."

"Thank you, Mr Potter."

"McGonagall told me her judgement," he said, glancing to Draco. "If you ever need anything, you know where we are. Though I would appreciate it if you continued to tutor my son. Godric knows he needs the help."

Albus huffed slightly from the door, though the sound of Scorpius chuckling dissolved his anger.

"I'll do my best, sir."

"I don't blame you for what happened, Scorpius," Harry said, his voice much softer this time. "We all make mistakes, misjudgements. You've already paid your consequences. Other people will answer for manipulating this plot."

"Thank you."

"Like I said, if you ever need anything, you know where we are," Harry almost seemed to say this to Draco. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The next words to come out of Draco's mouth wasn't something Albus ever thought he'd hear the man say, not with such honesty. "Thank you, Potter. I know you are."

Harry smiled at Scorpius again. "Get well soon! Ginny will no doubt be expecting you to spend dinner at our house again, for taking care of our sons."

"I hardly-!"

"Nonsense, you tried to save Albus, and goodness knows what James would've done if he was on his own. He's a little bit reckless. Goodbye, Malfoy, Scorpius," he turned, seeing Albus in the doorway and not looking surprised. "Come on Al, we best be getting home before your mum wonders what's keeping us."

He wasn't happy about it, but Albus agreed, waving a goodbye to Scorpius, who returned it with a fond smile. He moved to say goodbye to Draco, who gave him a civil nod, before leaving the room with his father. He watched through the window as Draco said something that made Scorpius laugh, bringing a smile to his own face.

Everything was going to be okay, of that he was sure.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my goodness just let me die in a hole that was so hard oh my goodness I'm so terrible at endings OH MY GOODNESS IT ENDED. <em>

_Though there will most likely be an epilogue, seeing as I'm assuming most of you will want one, this is the last chapterchapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and it gave justice to the story. I also hope you all enjoyed reading the whole thing, I know I enjoyed writing it. _

_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favouriting! Wouldn't have lasted so long without you. _

_Thanks ~_

_Kivea Rain. _


End file.
